


Man's Last Romance

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And they were soulmates, Bar Room Brawl, Biting, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Cam Boy AU, Claiming Bites, Cock Tease, Collars, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Extreme Age Gap, Facials, Fondling, Forced, Hurt/Comfort, Katie is HACKERMAN, Keith is 20, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Past Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Romelle is my baby girl, Sex Club, Shiro is a fucking wealthy divorcee, Shiro's 45, Sleeping Together, Soulmates, Swordfighting, Temporary Amnesia, Typical ABO abilities, Wealth, fight to the death, mild Shotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-20 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: There's no greater fool than an old Fool. Shiro winds up spending his money and loses his heart but does he get a bit more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 401





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 friendly version of the fic thread! 
> 
> Currently updating here-https://twitter.com/JenosonTwit/status/1224238016643969024

Shiro is part of a bachelors party that goes to this fucking exclusive Black Amex card level club. He's a bit older than his friends (45) but he's enjoying being around young Alphas.  
  
The scents are overwhelming.

Instead of leaving and looking like a fool, he just heads deeper inside, one scent IMMEDIATELY hits him. Its a Elite area, just to enter the area is 25k. Shiro pays immediately and is handed a muzzle with a gold opera mask.  
  
Only two rules  
  
Don't **touch** and Don't **talk.**

Shiro has fucking no clue what he's doing but he goes in, sits down with 3 other Alphas in a room. Agitated and territorial reeking off them. _That_ didn't concern Shiro much.  
  
The massive gold birdcage in the center did.

Shiro was curious but he wasn't impressed by all this atmosphere, the mask and muzzle were heavy on his face which was the point. The three VERY large bouncers in the room made it clear that the rules needed to be followed.  
  
On the floor in the cage slid open, the scent was so intense.

Shiro couldn't put his finger on it, the scent was hot, almost _buttery_...the reaction was immediate. The other Alphas fidgeted in their chairs, aroused like a button was pressed.  
  
Its been a while since Shiro has even felt this turned on. Not since the divorce.

A spot of black hair came into view Shiro was fixed on the young man in a red robe rising up from the floor. In a word, he was stunning, gorgeous violet eyes glared disgusted at the room. The man glanced at Shiro with a head tilt and a lock of his black bang kissing his lips.

"You all smell like shit." The raspy voice didn't match the face, Shiro felt disgusted, this felt wrong and yet when the rope dangled down and the young man's slender fingers traced the smooth fabric with a grin. That feeling vanished. "Keep your eyes on me." And the robe fell to the floor. Shiro obeyed, watching as the lithe young man curled a firm fist around the fabric and spun in the air. The scent flew off him as he delicately danced and bowed, the fabric coiled his thighs and legs, not once becoming tangled.  
  
Shiro was getting hotter, the mask more difficult to take in all of this man's scent, it was mixing in with the other Alphas, noxious fluid spilling between their fingers as the pumped. Shiro couldn't think of them, he only had eyes on the dancer.  
  
There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. _Enjoying the power_.

And Shiro had to admit it, no, he _felt_ he had NO power here, this man, this OMEGA, was pulling four grown Alphas to their knees. Shiro didn't know who they were, they could be the most powerful men on the planet, royals even.  
  
Yet this one Omega, owned them all. Owned him too.

Beads of sweat trickled down the curves of his body, slick dripping on the floor, this Omega was aroused and so focused on the dance. Shiro's never seen that before...most Omegas huddle in nest but not *this* one. No, this one was performing. And what a performance.

Suddenly one men sprung up and dashed to the cage, tearing off his muzzle and yanking on the bars. The Omega looked unmoved as the bouncers practically manhandled the offending Alpha away.  
  
"So sad...one pig down." The Omega said in a singsong voice, "Three to go."

  
The Omega twisted back up into the fabric, damp spots from his slick sprinkled dark circles and streaks whenever the cloth slipped between his thighs. He arched backwards in a languid spin and with a loud breathy sigh, he came.  
  
_It was an impressive amount_ .

The pallid drips made a fair distance, smacking the bars of the cage and another man leapt from his seat, rushing to lap the load desperately. Shiro almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, even though he was tempted to follow. The bouncers hauled the man off, virtually _crying_.

"And then...there was two." The Omega smirked and fingered his mess, "I wonder who will break first?" Shiro almost wanted to cough, this was a game? An endurance test? He paid 25k for this? No There was more to this...  
  
The Omega scooped up his load and sucked his fingers clean.

"It's not the same when its mine yknow...nothing tastes like my Alpha's spunk." Shiro swallowed hard, did this Omega HAVE and Alpha? Shiro didn't see any claim bites...if it was him, he's pepper so many on this Omega's skin. And almost as if he heard, the man looked at Shiro. "You want to claim me old man?" Shit, was he that obvious? Shiro couldn't respond, "Oh you do don't you? Kinda gross, Old Alphas are the worst, barely last a day. Probably can't knot anymore." Now Shiro REALLY wanted to respond, virility was never his issue. The man sat down on the floor and spread open his thighs, it was a glorious view, wet, slick and pink, practically overflowing with slick, the Omega slipped his fingers inside his hole and it just GUSHED.  
  
Shiro's restraint was cracking, this was a YOUNG Omega, the scent coming off in waves.

"You're not going to show me?" The Omega teased and bent backwards to face the only lone Alpha in the room besides Shiro. "Fine...you'll show me right? Take it out...lemme see it." Shiro squirmed and dragged his chair and the Omega leaned back, smiling. "Oink, oink." Shiro didn't even feel the vice grip from the bouncer on his shoulder, honestly he was ready to react VERY poorly just as the last 2 Alphas.

"No, its fine." The Omega cooed from the floor, "He didn't break the rules yet." And the vice grip on Shiro's shoulder vanished as it appeared. "Behave." Shiro could breathe again and the Omega returned his attention to the other Alpha.  
  
_Shiro was jealous_.

The remaining Alpha REEKED of superiority, Shiro could smell it like cigarette smoke but he already was given a grace, couldn't fuck it up. Since this was an endurance test he literally had to be a weird statue. He regretted not jerking off like everyone else, he was SO hard. The Omega writhed through another orgasm, Shiro was not interested in watching the Alpha pleasure himself to the sight but damn if he wasn't 7 secs away from doing it himself.  
  
And that's when the Omega rose to his feet. Dripping all over the messy floor.

"*sigh* Gross right? I'm always like this...like a busted faucet. My Alpha could drink me down couldn't he?" Shiro's mouth because a goddamn desert, younger Omega were so....flagrant these days. Timidest was bred out of them, now Omegas could be just as aggressive as any Alpha but this one was different. Shiro NEVER felt this way or smelled any Omega this ripe and fertile ever. Or maybe his dry spell has had him feeling ridiculously horny...he's far too old for ruts. "Ah well...I'll need a mop hahaha." And the Omega flicked his hand of his slick. "You two have been good little pigs, congrats." Shiro tensed because he could feel it, feel the final act as the Omega's eyes fixed upon him, "You look like you're about to bust all over those designer slacks. Your Omega will have to work overtime huh?" Shiro wanted to say-

 _'My Omega has been divorced from me for 12 years.'_  
  
**_'I have no one.'_**  
  
"Are you lonely little pig?" The Omega pouted and Shiro wasn't ready for that, he knows its an act but goddamn this guy was GOOD. He couldn't tell right now, he was so backed up his brain was swimming in lust.

The answer was 'yes' of course per the rules, Shiro kept quiet, instead of answering, he just took a deep breath and the Omega snorted.

"Poor thing. You need to be taken care of. Sadly, that's not what I want." The Omega walked to the second Alpha who looked like he was going to cum all over him, "You know what I want? Don't you?" He nodded eagerly, practically melting when the Omega's fingers danced on his leg. "What I want is everything, no Alpha can have me because no Alpha can satisfy me." Shiro was willing to prove him wrong, he was willing to bet his entire fortune on it. The Alpha's foot tapped the floor like a dog getting a scratch, "You have all the power and the money...but you can't have me." The Alpha spurted his load but the Omega just moved without a single drop touching his skin. He turned to Shiro and settled his hands on his hips. "Can't even hold it in? Tragic. All that money in the world can't buy you fucking stamina can it?"

Just then the Alpha reached out and slid his hand just across the Omega's ass. Before the bouncers even moved in, the Omega grabbed the offender's wrist and twisted it until a snap resonated in the room followed by screams and cries.  
  
"Gross, toss him out with the bill." Shiro sat silent as the Alpha pleaded, begged and apologized, but the bouncers hurled him away. Now, it was just them, alone. Shiro thought that the Omega was done with the performance but he simply ran his hands through his hair completely restrained. "Congrats...you win."

Shiro won? But WHAT? God he hoped it was what he hope it was. It was now that he realized that he could've brought a partner half an hour ago and it would've been cheaper. But staring at those flashing purple eyes, that toned youthful body, teasing dimples. Fuck it. _He won_.

The Omega walked over slowly, each step calculated and mocked with the power radiating. The fiery scent returned to something softer and sweeter, heavy still like honey and Shiro was sure his heart stopped when he was in arm's length of him.  
  
"You wanna touch me? Little Lion Man"

  
The answer was 'Fuck yes.'  
  
But Shiro paused, nothing was that easy...even if the Omega said he was the 'winner' that didn't mean the game was over. This was a trick question. The game was *still* on and Shiro remained still, it was pain, the Omega however looked pleased but Shiro couldn't tell if the smile was genuine. Nothing in this room was real...this was all a game, a play.  
  
"Oh you're a smart piggy. No, you want to be a lion? A King." Shiro's heart was beating so damn hard, this Omega was aiming for all the hidden little spots that Shiro tried to smother down. Be an Alpha, be the **BEST** Alpha but also be 'approachable', sickness is a weakness, weakness must be cut out and removed.  
  
It was toxic, his upbringing was hell. But Shiro THRIVED in chaos.

The world wasn't remorseful to Orphan Alphas any more than to Orphan Omegas. Especially ones born sickly like Shiro.  
  
But times were different, Alphas didn't have to be aggro 24/7 thank Gods. Everyone was 'equal'. That was the story they wanted to sell.  
  
"Oink, Oink?"

Shiro almost uttered an apology, fuck he got lost in his head again, the Omega looked annoyed, if anything, he looked pissed but it lacked heat.  
  
"Hmm..King...no, not yet, you haven't earned that title." The Omega smiled and grabbed Shiro's wrist, the strength of the grip made Shiro a believer that this Omega could feasibly defend himself easily. That just turned him on even more, what he missed besides the sex was a sparing partner. Someone who could give as much as he could get. Someone who could throw him and hold him.  
  


He missed it.

The slinky Omega leaned in closer, his scent filling Shiro's nose and setting off every single for claiming, the muzzle was a wise move and if he wanted to. He could free himself and-  
  
"There it is...that Lion underneath. A Beast." The Omega's husky voice cooed in his ear, he climbed over Shiro's thighs, Gods the WEIGHT OF HIM near his tented slacks that just oozed pre, his scent mixing in with all the remaining smells overpowered them all till there was nothing left but just HIM.  
  
Shiro craved it, he could feel drool on the corners of his mouth.

The Omega was completely on him now, he moved his hands from Shiro's wrists and placed them on the sides of his muzzle. Moving Shiro's head from side to side and back.  
  
"Stay like that." The Omega whispered his command and brushed his lips on Shiro's throat, Shiro was breaking, he hungered for touch and the Omega's lips were so soft and wet. "You have scars..." Shiro's apple bobbed up and down, the Omega's fingers burned along his nape and Shiro was twitching. "Not a King." he mouthed on the sweating skin.  
  
"A Champion."

A light flashed in the corner and the Omega slid off leaving a small red bite on Shiro's throat, his slacks were ruined, no way could he take them to the cleaners. Not that it mattered, he had 5 pairs of somewhere in his closet. Still, Shiro remained in place. Both because he wasn't told to move and that he lost feeling in his legs from the orgasms. He felt like a teenager, creaming in his jeans.  
  
"You were really good yknow." The Omega stretched and put his hair up into a messy bun. "Most Alpha was fucking morons with sticky fingers." Shiro still didn't speak, instead now that the room became somewhat more lit he could see that the Omega had a mole, just below his ribs and he was sure he had more sprinkled on his body. The Omega slipped his fingers between his thighs and returned to Shiro's reach. "When you're good...you get something special." Shiro was presented with a gift. A taste. "Tongue." and the Omega slip his finger in between the airholes and drag his finger on Shiro's tongue.

He tasted so sweet but also thick and savory. Male, fertile, ready to be FUCKED.

Shiro reached and grabbed the Omega's wrist gently...a heavy sigh and with a shrug of his shoulders. The Omega yanked back.  
  
"Bye, Piggy."  
  
The hands of the bouncer were on Shiro again and the next second, he was out of the room.  
  
He lost.

♚♦♦♦♚

  
  
Shiro got the bill, 5k ‘touch fee’ was implemented, 30k spent for 30 minutes of heaven. He accepted the charge, it was an experience.  
  
As an Alpha he can't ignore the desire to dominate an Omega, this one though...was special.

However Shiro prided himself on growing out of that 'Marking the Territory' phase of his youth pretty early. Then again, he had Adam. _He always had Adam…  
_  
The bachelor and his mates were sufficiently drunk and packed up in their limo to return to the hotel. Shiro drove here, he had a long ride home.

When his i8 pulled up there was a little envelope in the passenger seat, Shiro didn't have to ask whom it was from. He could smell the buttery scent of the Omega and opened the message.  
  
'So close, maybe next time.' With a crude sketch of a pig as a period.  
  
Yeah, maybe indeed.

Predictably, the bachelors revelry caused them to call out. Shiro barely had to work, he was a founding member, still he liked showing up and meeting people hard at work, overseeing construction blueprints. He was retiring this year to do more humanitarian work and travel, to spend the unknown amount of time he had left on something more for people who needed help.

He wasn't surprised when Lotor was waiting in his office with a devilish grin.  
  
"30k?" He said incredulously and Shiro shrugged. "You appeared to have gotten your money's worth."  
  
"I did...and didn't." Shiro sat down beside his friend. "I had a Rut."  
  
"My, at your age?"

"You're older than me." Shiro threw back, which was true, genetics made Lotor look like he was in his twenties when he was a full decade older than Shiro.  
  
"True, I also was fortunate to find my mate when I did." Lotor looked carefully at Shiro and crossed his legs, "Looks like you did as well."

"Oh no, no I think one marriage is all I have in me."  
  
"Nonsense, my father had FOUR."  
  
"His Highness was...busy."  
  
"That is the word for it, regardless, I would like to see my closest friend paired with someone suitable for his needs." Lotor insisted and looked at his nails  
  
"Adam was...we just drifted."

Drifted wasn't the word, their final days as a married couple were tumultuous. It left Shiro blindsided when Adam wanted a divorce.  
  
He or Adam worked anymore, they wanted different things. One of them was major.  
  
Adam wanted to Pair, to have kids.  
  
Shiro didn't.  
  
_He couldn't._

When Shiro was young he had a rare disease, his body was degrading. He was living at the time on a perpetual clock. He wasn't supposed to make it to twenty-five, treatments gave him an extra five more years.  
  
Adam wanted children, so did Shiro and thankfully the disease wasn't genetic.

The problem was at the time, children could only be born to a Bonded Pair. And if Shiro died, Adam would be left to raise their child.

A widowed Omega with a child...there wasn’t a system in place to support them.  
  
He didn't want that for Adam.  
  
Things were so different back then.

"Have you spoken to Adam since?" Lotor asked breaking Shiro away from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, his kid's going to be 10." Shiro said with a small smile, after everything, he was happy to at least have friendship with Adam, seeing that they were friends before hooking up and it seemed that was best between them. "And don't you say it." Lotor raised his hands up in defense. "He met Curtis by chance."  
  
"I don’t believe in Serendipity. Especially concerning Alphas." And Shiro didn't believe in destiny that much either even though his life was ruled by lucky chances.

"I know but they're happy, that's what matters."  
  
"And what of your happiness?" Shiro understood what his friend was saying, he fiddled with the note from the Omega in his pocket. He absentmindedly just slipped it in there when he left this morning.  
  
_Last night he spent jerking himself off to the memory._

Shiro breathed in and smiled the way that annoyed Lotor and he knew it. But it didn't make his words any less true.  
  
What about HIS happiness? But _what_ made him happy?  
  
There was a gentle knock on his office door and a petite woman walked in with a package and a smile.

"Your Highness, sir, a package for you, it's been screened." She smiled and handed the small brown wrapped box, with no label on it. Shiro was sure he didn't order anything.  
  
"Interesting..." Shiro gently tore open the tiny box, only to see another black box. "Very interesting." Now he’s has been on the receiving end of Lance's pranks before, opening a box with a floppy dildo inside. With a prayer for the opposite, Shiro open the box and to his surprise he found it contained a gold pig opera mask. Then the scent...  
  
"Nat, who delivered this?"  
  
"A young man, he's outside now. He's wants a tip."  
  
"Send him in." Quickly Shiro hid the gold mask and discarded the box in the bin as he sat behind his desk, he had no idea who the messenger was because this WAS indeed a message, he didn't think it was anything sinister but Shiro still had to be cautious.  
  
He's heard stories of Alphas losing it all because of clandestine clubs like the one he went to last night. It might even be too late. Right now, Shiro didn't want to fall into wild paranoia. He just wanted to-PRAYED that his hunch was right.  
  
Lotor, of course was quiet, amused and intrigued. Nat re-entered, politely bowed to Lotor and gestured to the messenger to walk in.  
  
The scent came in before he did, tight worn gray jeans, rider jacket, boots, classic white t-shirt. He removed his helmet and worked his tussled hair from his face.  
  
It was him. The Omega.  
  
Shiro was _immediately_ hard.

"Highness." The Omega's voice surprised Lotor too and he politely bowed his head.  
  
"Ah, always nice to see a fellow Galra on foreign soil."  
  
"Only half, on my mother's side your Majesty."  
  
"Then we share something in common it seems." Now Shiro fucking knew Lotor, when he sees something that intrigues him, he will immediately sink his teeth and dick into it, Galra Alphas were a WHOLE other type. The Omega being half Galra made his dominating qualities make sense to Shiro. But he needed to pry him away from Lotor first and made a pithy cough and Lotor grins. "Ah apologies, there's a transaction of sort in progress, Shiro, if you would." Lotor said with silk in his voice. He was having too much fun and before Shiro could muster a glare his way. Those flashing purple eyes were on him.  
  
_It was like he was in the birdcage room again._

"Hey." The Omega said flatly and slipped on his fingerless gloves from his pocket. "Thanks, tips help and uh...shit rate me? I don't know, rate whatever."  
  
"Of course." Shiro replied, he needed to think quickly, this was the Omega but they were not in the room. He couldn't just take the mask out or even ask about the letter, just because his Omega scent was on them doesn't mean he SENT them. The club could've done all of that.  
  
Not only that, secrecy needed to be kept, hence the masks. This all could very well be a 'serendipitous' moment, or-  
  
This could still be the game, _perhaps it hasn't ended_ .  
  
Shiro was called a Pig, a Beast, a King and then a Champion. He lost and was a 'Pig' again. He needed to work his way back up again.  
  
"Do you mind cash for a tip?"

"Nah its cool either way." Shiro was trying to focus when the Omega handed Shiro a simple card with a 5 digit number. "Yeah just use that number to rate me. Helps me alot more than the cash but like still tip me."  
  
"Assertive." Lotor whispered with a smile.  
  
"I know what *I* want."

"And what _do_ you want?" Shiro asked and the Omega cocked his hip. The scent of honey and orange. "As a tip of course." Lotor mouthed 'nice save'.  
  
"Hmph, pretty dangerous to ask that sir."  
  
"I enjoy risky things." And that got a shy smile from the Omega. Christ he was beautiful.

"Yeah, me too."  
  
"So...how much?"  
  
"1k."  
  
"Sounds fair." The Omega snorted and shook his head.  
  
"What? Seriously? Should've said 2k then."  
  
"2k it is." Lotor wish he had popcorn or something, he saw that look in Shiro's eyes and knew he was 100% serious. The Omega stilled.

"Hold up, are you seriously going to give me a 2k tip?"  
  
"Would you like 3k?"  
  
"Would you like me to suck your dick?" And Shiro swore something broke in his brain. "Cuz, this sounds like you want me to suck your dick." Lotor was barely holding it together by not laughing.

"W-wwhat?! No, no I, no." Shiro lost the edge, this Omega had a way to surprise him without any effort.  
  
"Ah, I how I truly missed Galra candor." Lotor managed to say suppressing a laugh, he had to save his friend, "I'm sure my friend is simply being generous as is his nature."

"Ohhh, okay. Sorry about that." The Omega was almost sheepish, Shiro wanted to crawl in the deepest hole and die, "I get a lot of weird gross old men. It's nice to mean really nice folks."  
  
"Oh I sure, isn't that right Shiro?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
"Look, 30 bucks is cool." And that's what Shiro gave him, exactly 30 bucks...if this was a game he most certainly failed it, it felt like it. Did he show too much of his desperation? God did the Omega think he was like that?  
  
"Thanks, don't forget to rate me." And he respectfully bowed to Lotor. "Pleasure."

"I'm sure it was." The Omega faced Shiro and licked his lips. Shiro wasn’t sure but when the Omega turned around, he saw not only his perfect ass.  
  
But one small dangling gold lion on his keychain.  
  
And just like that, he was gone.

♚♦♦♦♚

After a series of meetings and enduring Lotor's jabs, Shiro ended the day and returned home...he felt exhausted, older than he's ever felt. He was thrilled to see the Omega in natural light. He was right about the moles, he spotted two on his neck alone.  
  
God Shiro felt like shit, he entered his shower to wash up and prepare dinner, answer any emails that was in his inbox, he considered calling Adam if only to hear his voice.  
  
That's when he remembered, he needed to give the Omega a good rating. Shiro took the small card out of his pocket.

He didn't realize it at the time but the card was heat sensitive. The 5 digit number was actually a web address. That's....odd, then again, The Omega never said who he worked for either.  
  
Shiro entered the address and it led him to a black screen with a blinking cursor.

A small screen loaded with a dollar sign and a text box. Shiro was NOT about to enter his detail on a shady ass site but something told him to enter *this* amount.  
  
$3,000  
  
A live camera feed flashed on and there on a bed, was the Omega in red heels..  
  
"Good evening piggy."

Shiro immediately turned off his phone, dimmed all of his lights.. Thank God he has smart house, it was worth the absurd amount for the privacy he has. Didn't think he'd be using it to watch a cam show.  
  
"Here piggy pigs." The Omega called out on the mic, it was then Shiro realized that the Omega was wearing thin black silk panties with Louboutin pumps. Shiro remembered how the Omega looked just this morning, clad in leather, smelling like motor oil and coffee, buttered honey mixed in.

Shiro looked on the sides of the screen and saw a chat box with 20 blank icons, oh, he wasn't alone but this was an exclusive session, 3k was the MINIMUM amount to join.

There was an icon that had a bright platinum ring. That person had to be the top donator.  
  
**A Rival.**

"Congrats new piggies, if you're here I liked you enough to give you my card today." He crossed his legs, "I have 3 new icons here...will they remain in the pen or get sent to the chop house?" The Omega said in that rich husky voice that Shiro wish he could record. "I have rules, no Voice chat and be nice. We're here to cum and I will make you cum. I wonder if any of you are old...I don't remember who I gave my cards to today..." And the Omega leaned over like he was in the room with Shiro, "I hope you're hot and your dick is thick."

Shiro wanted to swallow his tongue, _almost did_.  
  
"So, new pigs give me your names for today's stream." Fuck, a name? Uh Shiro was drawing a blank, "Okay, *snorts* Mr. 12inch and DomDaddy3. Really creative, hanging with the grandkids too much. We got one more."  
  
And Shiro typed in-

"Black Lion." The Omega paused and tilted his head with a smirk, he chewed on his lips and slid his hand down his thigh, teasing the strap on his panties. "I like lions...I wonder if you're going to be my King today?" He crossed his legs, "Oh but I can't have TWO Kings. So."

Shiro looked at the icon in the silver ring, the username popped up with 'Leader'. Okay, Shiro fucking was ready, for whatever, he didn't care.  
  
"Since Leader here won, he sets the price tier." A number flashed on the screen.  
  
The base price was 50k the max was...  
  
**1 million**

Immediately, 10 icons vanished, and the Omega shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ouch, Leader you're so cruel. You priced them out." Shiro remained calm, a million wasn't alot compared to his net worth but it wasn't chump change either. He DEFINITELY didn't want this on the books. "Well since this is so big, I'll have to make sure that this stream is worth it don't I?" The Omega walked off the bed and returned with a large case, "Leader, since you won you get your reward." he opened the case and took out a a large and long dildo with a knot. "It arrived."

This was a custom dildo, no...it was an Omega simulator device. Vintage. Shiro hasn't seen them in decades, they stopped being useful to the new generation who didn't need to be Paired or prepped for pairing. The Omega hooked the dildo to the case and it began to buzz. "Ohh.."

Shiro could tell the Omega had never seen this device operate before despite hooking it up perfectly, he grew concerned.  
  
There's a reason _why_ these devices fell out of fashion.  
  
"Before we start, let's warm me up." The Omega removed his heels and teased his panties off, he didn't cast them aside but instead teased the soft fabric down his chest and over his pink pointed nipples. Shiro could imagine rolling them between his fingers, sucking him. "It’s been sooo long since I had an Alpha in me...maybe im too high maintenance?" The Omega sprawled on his bed and his hair covered his face, that Galra glow in his eyes much more vivid now than when Shiro saw them in the room. "I just want to be fucked so hard and slow. Y'know?"

He began to slide the panties to his hardening dick as it started to leak, putting the delicate fabric over his tip and started to stroke. Shiro was fully erect and unzipped his fly, watching as the lithe Omega moaned, his hand pumping and pulling as he cummed over the silk. "I...just want an Alpha...and a Benz." He laughed into another orgasm, Shiro watched his slick start to ooze out, the lewd display oh he could imagine the smell, recalling this morning when the Omega made his surprise appearance.  
  
Wait...the card. Shiro placed it to his nose.

Fuck this kid...the scent was a whisper on the card, but it was enough to get Shiro to leak. He watched the counter on the side of donations, 12in submitted 5k, Shiro submitted 10k and Daddy Dom placed 15k so Shiro submitted 25k.  
  
The Leader dropped 55k.  
  
_So it begins_.

The Omega cried out as he gushed more slick, his cum sprinkling his chest as he panted a few more spurts and rubbed his thighs together.  
  
"Oh Leader...are you ready for me?" Shiro didn’t like not being mentioned by the Omega, which was stupid, he knew what was going on. This Omega was having these rich Alphas eating out of his hand, Shiro was no different...but what he was, was stupid fucking rich.  
  
Before he did anything else, he took out his phone and moved a large amount of money into an off shore account, Matt was a genius setting this up and he also knew he was going to catch holy hell later.  
  
The Omega took the large dildo and rubbed it up between his thighs, coating it in his slick and cum before sucking on the tip. Shiro immediately regretted not calling the Omega's bluff, he felt those lips once on his neck and his dick is VASTLY more sensitive than his neck.  
  
The Omega drooled all along the dildo and rolled his lips on the shaft.  
  
"Leader, your dick must taste so good.." The counter ticked up, 12in dropping 25k, DaddyDom 35k, Shiro waited, he wanted to see what the Leader would bid.

The Leader put 85k.  
  
Shiro didn't fuck around, he dropped 150k.  
  
The Omega paused and sat up with the dildo and a lusty grin.  
  
"Black Lion decided to roar." Shiro kept focused, yeah, he'd roar, he'll play. He felt energized...this wasn't high stakes but he felt a rush. Mr 12in immediate went dark, his icon vanished and was replaced with a cute cartoon pig with red crossed out eyes. Morbid to say the least.  
  
"Bye bye piggy. You're priced out." The Omega guided the dildo down his torso, "Just when it was getting to the good part." Shiro watched as the Omega fixed the dildo back to the box and waited.  
  
Decades ago, such devices were used to stim Paired Omegas for ovulation, the Alpha would get a custom mould of his dick and let the device penetrate the Omega basically 'conditioning' his body for his Alpha.

The problem came that should and Omega and Alpha break their bond, there was a high chance that the Omega's body wouldn't be receptive to any OTHER Alpha.  
  
It was a bond _without_ a bite. Shiro knew Omegas that had to get reconstruction surgery after using such devices for prolong periods.

The stim devices were discontinued but it was still possible to obtain one if an Alpha REALLY wanted an Omega to never be 'Claimed' by another Alpha.  
  
There was a chance that this Omega didn't know that.  
  
But there WAS a high chance that the 'Leader' did and he _wanted_ that.

The Omega teased the dildo near his opening and softly and slowly pushed in. The counter ticked up again, Shiro did not want this...  
  
DaddyDom placed 100k  
  
Leader placed 200k  
  
Shiro wanted them GONE, fuck them and fuck the Leader in particular.  
  
He dropped 1m.

The Omega for the second time sat up and pulled the dildo out, both the icons of DaddyDom and the Leader vanished and only Black Lion remained with a platinum ring around his icon.  
  
The room was dead quiet, Shiro watched as the Omega stared in total shock.

Shiro had to admit how he fucking loved those icons vanishing and oh genuinely shocked the Omega looked. His cheeks flushed bright red, he remembered what it was like getting his first million too.  
  
A little mic icon blinked on the screen, Voice chat was live.

  
Shit, Shiro shouldn't be surprised...if someone just pledged 1mil on his live stream, he'd want to talk too. But he wasn't going to leap in with his ACTUAL voice, Matt showed him a voice modulator app months back...should be useful. The Omega waited till the mic connection was set and sat on his bed trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Shiro spoke in a warped voice that made the Omega crack a smile. "Is it that bad?"  
  
"Haha, hey I get it all part of the game." The Omega shoulders relaxed with a cheeky grin.

That confirmed for Shiro that he was still in the game somehow, he needed to play very carefully. Even though he just dropped 1mil on the Omega, Shiro didn't feel like he 'won'...at least not yet. "So Black Lion, why bid the max?" The Omega asked softly, "1mil isn't small."

"No it isn't...I didn't want you to use that device." The Omega looked baffled, "Although, it's not my intent to control you."  
  
"Oh trust me pal, no Alpha *can* control me, many want to...it's stupid." That made Shiro smile as the Omega casually grabbed the dildo. "When Leader won, he got this custom made for me, just a weird old fucktoy...so why?" The Omega wiggled it around mockingly.  
  
"It's an Omega Stim device." Shiro looked at how quickly the Omega's face went from cute to disgust and he threw the dildo and device across the room. Rage and shock washed on the Omega's face. _He didn't know_. That made it more sinister, Adam only used a stim once, they both hated it. Vow each other to never use it again.  
  
"It's okay, you're safe." Shiro tried to soothe the Omega but it was hard with his mod voice.

"Fuck, I need to screen better." Shiro silently agreed, he didn't know this person but what he did know was that he was young and Older Alphas know all the tricks to get Younger Omegas to heel. Whether they wanted to or not. The Omega flopped on the bed dejected. And like a switch, the Omega looked up regaining his composure and sultry stare. He crossed his legs and rests his head on the tops of his hands. "So...you really saved my ass like LITERALLY." The Omega laughed and sighed, "I guess that makes you a Hero huh?"

Shiro had to filter words through his head before he could respond. But he was tired of playing defense, he just dropped a cool 1mil and more on this Omega, that Alpha entitlement bubbled up.  
  
"Does this Hero get a reward?" There was a playful glint in the Omega's violet eyes.

"Heard of the AO only club Naxzela?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Meet me there in an hour." The Omega stood up and stretched, "Go to the alley, they'll know who you will be for."  
  
"How?" Shiro asked as the Omega leaned in to turn off the feed.  
  
"Because you're mine." And the feed turns black.  
Shiro took another shower, he felt compelled to after seeing the Omega Stim, it threw him back to when he and Adam were younger. Experimenting...when Adam tried the device it hurt him, they didn't have sex for weeks. The device Leader gave the Omega...it was similar down to the nail and this Omega was much younger and smaller than Adam.  
  
Shiro detested Alphas that were cold and cruel to Omegas, whoever this Leader was, Shiro did NOT want to meet him. For now, Shiro shook off that stream, put on his favourite Tom Ford and decided to take his Aston out for a spin.  
  
Naxzela was a relatively newer AO club, primarily for Galra born classes. Seeing that the Omega was half Galra it made sense he was familiar with it.

For Shiro however, he'd probably needed to be more careful, Naxzela was pricey and the patrons could be more....refined but as Galra Alphas. He was coming in on their turf, been decades since he's even been in a scuffle but Shiro was planning all possible scenarios.

Another thing he took with him was the golden pig opera mask. **Just in case.**  
  
Shiro pulled into the city, he hasn't turned on his cell for a few hours, lord knows how many messages he's gotten from Matt but before he pulled into the alley. He sent a text.  
  


'Playing with Fire.'

'Don't get your dick burn off.' Shiro snorted, only Matt would bring up his dick, 'I'm afraid of Prince Lotor.'  
  
'I'll be fine...I think.'  
  
'YOU'RE AT NAXZELA?! YOU MANIC.'  
  
'The fire has a great ass.'  
  
'Your one weakness. Please don't die, srsly Lotor really is scary hot.'

Shiro turned his cell back off and entered the alley, sure enough there was a large bouncer standing at the back entrance who raised his hand for Shiro to stop. Shiro rolled down the window, the bouncer looked at him and nodded. Well, the Omega was right.

Shiro exited his car, gave his keys to the Bouncer to comically squeeze into his Aston and drive off. Welp, hopefully this all ends well or he'll have to walk. He slipped on the opera mask and entered.  
  
The smell...it was 10x stronger than it was at the Bachelor's Party.

It was dark, the music was low and the cloud of Alpha musk and Omega slick nearly caused Shiro to back out.  
  
And then....he picked up the Omega's scent. That hot honey butter and spice, almost ginger. Like a trail he followed it up the stairs of the club, pushing pass wayward Omega hands gliding on Shiro's suit, it felt like he was swimming in that scent, filling his body and leading him to his destination... _his reward_ .  
  
Shiro stopped at a door with a velvet rope across it, there was a chip reader near the doorknob. Because of course there is.

He had to smile to himself, he was a fool...  
  
Shiro took out his Black Amex and tapped the reader. Charged 25k, he barely blinked, his mind was flooding with that scent. The velvet rope freed its lock and Shiro went through the door.  
  
Mirrors, a massive room surrounded by mirrors.

With one large bed in the middle and on that bed...there he was. The Omega. Shiro thought it wasn't possible for anyone to become more beautiful and yet the Omega seemed to revel in proving him wrong. He couldn't tell if the light was coming from the bed or from the Omega.

"Hey Hero..." The Omega's voice was smoky and wet, he was flushed and panting, no doubt the Alphas and Omegas down below fucking like rabbits triggered his arousal. Shiro was so hard, his dick strained in his trousers and his mouth filled with drool.

His breeding instinct buzzed alive, his throat was raw, his fingers itched and Shiro walked-no-stalked over. He hadn't felt this way since he was 20. The Omega extended his hands up and out, the hazy glow made his eyes shimmer an ungodly bright purple. This...this was different, Shiro's heart quickened. The Omega's fingers threaded between Shiro almost like it was meant to be, locking perfectly, this mask...he wanted it off but Shiro had the restraint. He had to.

The Omega pulled him down to the bed, tugging his jacket off, rubbing his waist until his slick utterly ruined any hopes of getting this suit dry cleaned and honestly Shiro _wanted_ to buried in it, in this heady young scent.  
  
He wanted this Omega without games. God he **_wanted_**.

The Omega removed Shiro's tie and wrapped it around his own eyes, raising his hands to feel the sides of Shiro's face until he found the mask.  
  
And tossed it on the floor.

  
The mask clacked and spun as it slid on the hard floor, Shiro's mouth was immediately on the Omega's, locking them and trying his fucking HARDEST not to be so sloppy but he breathed in the light laugh of the Omega. Shiro took the Omega's hands and placed them up above his head. Sinking his mouth down on the Omega's throat and freeing a loud panicked gasp. This was what *he* wanted.  
  
Shiro couldn't recall wanting anything like this...he really was pent up.  
  
_He wanted to Pair. To Breed_.

Shiro would never force a Pairing, never dreamed of it, he was almost 50, whatever he's feeling now with this young Omega is just an echo from his youth. He had to promise not to knot in him. This was just a dalliance ...the most expensive stress relief he's ever paid for.

He needed to get this Omega out of his system, after this he could move on. Shiro knew if he kept giving him attention, then the Omega would certainly suck him dry, probably as he's done with many others.  
  
Game or not, after this...Shiro will cut him off. A fool no longer.

As he slid his mouth down, he could taste the Omega's arousal on his skin, salt and sweet, hot, burning his mouth but Shiro wanted to explore every inch of this body with his tongue. Discover more of his moles and suck them greedily.

The Omega mercifully allowed him to do this without the obnoxious mask but they still had to remain unknown. Especially if this is the last meeting, they can’t know each other beyond this moment.

The Omega gasped the second Shiro started sucking his nipples, squeezing his thigh and parting his thighs. The smell, he was SO fertile..as his slick began to ooze out and Shiro dragged his fingers down till they brushed the Omega's hole, coating them completely.

Shiro unzipped his fly to free his dick and pressed his form on the Omega's thigh, dragging in through the slick and pulling his hand so he could FEEL how big he is, how hard he is. Shiro knew he wasn't small, Adam loved being full with him...would this Omega feel the same?

Shiro watched the Omega groan and pumped his dick excitedly, shit, it was sloppy but something about the fumbled hold and squeeze was making him harder.

The Omega wrapped his thighs around his dick and rocked his hips, letting Shiro's shaft slide in and against the Omega's sacks.

Fuck, Shiro locked his hands with the Omega's and kept his balance as the Omega was PRACTICALLY getting himself dripping wet with his pre and slick. He licked his lips came, guiding Shiro's face to his and panting.

The Omega huffed in Shiro's ear, biting his lobe, "You want to eat me." Truthfully yes, Shiro wasn't holding himself back, he couldn't believe how incredibly hard and hungry he was. The Omega pulled on his lip and sucked, nipping and teasing. Shiro could only grunt.

Omega moaned softly as his thumbs slowly slid into Shiro's mouth, its been SO FUCKING long since he's been this intimate. "Mmm, there they are...so sharp, hungry." The Omega pressed his thumbpad against the sharp tip of Shiro's fang. The faint taste of copper on his tongue.

Shiro sucked and kissed his thumb when the Omega pulled his hands away from his face to bring to his own lips, tasting his own blood and Shiro's saliva and groaning. Shiro pushed the Omega down flat on the bed, dragging one arm up and looked at the milky mess between the Omega's thighs and smile as wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist.  
  
And Shiro could feel that urge that was all but smothered away.  
  
"Alpha."  
  
He pushed in.

  
Heat, a long forgotten indescribable delicious sinking of his dick into the Omega's ass was unlike anything or anyone Shiro had. It connected to his sinew, flooding his bloodstream, the scent of the honey butter returning.

The Omega was so small, too small, too tight, too wet and utterly too perfect. Shiro felt like he was going to drown and gripped the sides of the Omega's waist and practically rammed in. His body was screaming at him to be 'gentle', to 'slow down' but the Omega wasn't resisting.

"DON'T FUCKING STOP!' He shouted and locked his legs like a vice, his hand weakly flailed until he found Shiro's shoulder and locked around his neck. Bringing him down to his chest, Shiro wasn't going to stop, the fucking cops would have to drag him off at this point.

The orgasm was climbing, Shiro spent a few weak rounds into the Omega but it wasn't enough, it wasn't the 'right' one. Shiro couldn't explain what exactly was happening to him, he was rubbing up inside the Omega's ass and hitting his core mercilessly. Shiro switched, he pulled the small Omega up and, on his thighs, causing him to cry out and frantically mouthed all over Shiro's face with desperate kisses. What he wouldn't give to see those eyes, those Galra purple eyes glowing with lust. His cries filled his ears and nails raked Shiro’s shoulders to ribbons, something was happening to him, something he didn't think he's experienced not even with Adam.  
  
His body was energized, he felt hotter and _stronger_ , everything in him was screaming to please this Omega. Don't stop, satisfy him, fill him.  
  
**_Breed him_**.

The Omega bounced hard, the tie around his eyes was slipping and Shiro quickly grabbed the knot. Kissing each passionate cry from the Omega in the process, the base of his dick was about to swell. Shiro had to pull out, he must.  
  
'He's yours.' the Alpha urge screamed within.

'He's YOURS.' It was louder.  
  
The Omega slick coated his thighs, Shiro's fingers left bruises and he bit down on the Omega's right shoulder, no, that was the wrong place, he needed to go higher.  
  
Bite.... _Bond_..... ** _BREED_**.  
  
Shiro's mouth began to hurt, his fangs felt so sharp.

He sunk another bite on the Omega's chest, just over his heart. That made him scream and tighten, clutching Shiro's head to keep him on his chest as his ass was being pounded, higher, go higher.  
  
"K-knot! G-g-gimme your knot!" The Omega shouted, his voice cracking. Shiro pulled out, he heard the Omega cry out, flipped him over and slammed him down on the bed. He grabbed a fist full of that lovely dark hair, his slender pale nape in view and drool crowding his mouth.  
  


**'DO IT'**  
  
**'CLAIM HIM'**  
  
**'HE IS YOURS.'**

Shiro shoved his dick in deep, pushing the Omega over his filling knot and sunk his teeth down hard on his left shoulder for a matching bite.  
  
Breeding instinct in him quieted as he bottomed out and shot quite possibly the fattest load in his life into the Omega. The smell of sex was choking, full of musk and blood, the throbbing music finally returned to Shiro's ears because he forgot where the fuck he was. As he came his senses were returning and listened to the content meek coos below him.  
  
"*pant* fuck...yes..." The Omega snickered and exhaled weakly as Shiro flopped over the him because until his knot went down, he wasn't going anywhere. He just didn't stop cumming, Shiro was being drained and he knew had to become limp eventually.  
  
"Y-you fuck...like how I'd...think he'd fuck." Shiro barely heard the Omega, he was fighting sleep. "T-today...I met...someone, an older guy." The Omega felt his belly and raised his hand up to try to locate Shiro's. Shiro was cognizant to at least move to take his hand and kiss it. Sleep was taking him. "He...was talking the Crown Prince."

"I...wonder if he'd...want someone like me." The Omega yawned and started grow still. Shiro was feeling his knot deflate. The words from the Omega were piercing through his foggy mind.  
  
Shiro smiled, of course he liked him. He liked him alot.  
  
_So...how will he let him go ?_

**♚♦♦♦♚**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up because we're going to heck

Shiro was awaken the rough shake from the large bouncer from last night, he barely marshaled a fuck about that, however when he didn't see the Omega he immediately became alert.   
  
"Calm yourself. The Omega was picked up an hour ago." The bouncer’s tone was flat, "He was carried to our doctor to get examined and cleared before leaving." Shiro's expression must have given him away, "All Omegas that enter Naxzela are examined by our doctor before leaving. He left you this." and the bouncer handed Shiro his tie. "And the bill."

"Of course he did." Shiro didn't ask how much, he just fished his card out for the all too familiar beep. No doubt Matt already has made a 40 point graph of expenditures to read to him about how much this fling cost.   
  
"Showering facilities are a downstairs to the right."  
  
"With a fee?" The bouncer raised his eyebrow and Shiro shook his head as he rose off the bed, he was sore in that VERY good way, his head was clear and felt so _energized_. He could go jogging right now if it wasn't for the need to shower and change.  
  
Shiro politely tipped the bouncer, retrieved his discarded mask and left the club. The words from the Omega finding a place in his mind and Shiro tried to rationalize their meaning as if there was some hidden clue he could find.   
  
The Omega confessed and wondered if he could ever want him. Shiro wanted to seek him out, to tell him 'Yes!'

Only problem was the Omega _didn't_ know that the Alpha he just slept with was the man he confessed interest to.   
  
The same Alpha that has spent over _a million_ on him. There was a power imbalance, something Shiro didn't want in his relationship but always be there no matter who he brought into his life.

That was the price of becoming Ultra Rich. Ironically, with Adam, they never had to worry about who was the 'breadwinner' as they were both pilots and made the same amount of money. So, it was never an issue.  
  
When they divorced, Adam didn't want anything.

Two years later, Adam meets Curtis, becomes a flight instructor while Shiro made it on the Fortune 500. The same year, a cure for Shiro's illness was found and Adam was blessed with a family...  
  
 _They had both had bright futures now...just not together._

Shiro was convinced that there was something between him and this Omega. But with his money, his status, hell, he didn't even know the Omega's NAME. He knew he can't have a future with a dream...a lie.  
  
This feeling of joy was temporary, he got laid. That's it and nothing more.

Bile rose in Shiro's throat, threatening to spill out.  
  
What a mess this became? And he felt so good minutes ago.  
  
Shiro decided to head home, shower and spend the day to clear his head. He'll never see the Omega again. Time to move on.  
  
Easy. It will be easy.

 **Spoilers, it was NOT easy.**  
  
Shiro could not sleep, he kept reaching for a body that wasn't there, a warmth where its always been cold. He seriously considered calling an escort but that seemed more pathetic the more he chewed on it. He couldn't even jerk off. How?

It was 5am, he was too tired to read over blueprints and nothing good was on the holovid. Shiro never dealt with this, not since his divorce. But that was impossible, he just slept with the Omega, he's slept with MANY Omegas post Adam before he stopped prowling.

Shiro began breathing exercises, his life was full of surprises, of challenges.

His marriage failed, he buried that failure in work, in succeeding elsewhere.   
  
'What of your happiness?'   
  
Shiro didn't know, what he did know was that the Omega made him *feel*.

 **And he would give up his entire fortune to feel like that again.**  
  
To see the Omega again, to touch him again, to taste him...  
  
 _He really was a fool._

By the grace of the Gods Shiro passed out and was operating on 3 hours of sleep, he needed to have an injection of caffeine into his body. Today he needed to meet up with Lotor to the construction site for the Alfor Rehabilitation Center. It was going to be Shiro's masterpiece.

Lotor once joked that he was a man of far too many talents in and out of bed. If anyone told Shiro that he'd become closest friends with the Future Emperor of Daizabaal, he'd laughed right in their faces.   
  
It was a friendship that bloomed when Shiro saved the Royal Family from dying in a plane crash near the borders of Daizabaal, an assassination attempt to prevent the Peace Accords from being signed. Shiro became an Honorary Citizen of Daizabaal.  
  
He looked over to a small glowing case on his dresser, a gorgeous white Luxite blade. Proof of his courage and citizenship. The blade was given to him by the Blade of Marmora, the highest honor any citizen could receive short of being knighted. Which Lotor THREATENED Shiro with, just being his friend was enough.  
  
Shiro headed out to the blinding sunlight and headed to get coffee and start the day.

There was a small cafe on the corner that he and Adam used to go to, it was nice and cozy and made the BEST Beignets in the city. Shiro pulled into park when suddenly.  
  
"Watch it fucker." That voice. Shiro pulled his window down and there like a prayer, was the Omega. "Oh..hey."

"I'm sorry...I didn't see you." Shiro admitted, he didn't but he spotted the red Ducati Monster 821. It looked brand new and thankfully not scratched.   
  
"No, ugh… sorry, I'm picking up a friend...we're late for class." Shiro paused, Class? He knew the Omega was young but HOW young? There was NO WAY for Shiro to even approach this without sound like a old creep and he couldn't reveal anything. It was the longest 2 minutes in his life. The Omega huffed when a large young man ran up to them shoving his apron into his bookbag. "Prof Fokker will eat our asses."

"I don't want to visualize that, Keith." Hunk beamed at Shiro as the Omega handed Hunk a helmet, "Y-you can't drive this on campus."   
  
"Look out for cops." Hunk got on the bike nearly shaking as Keith revved up the bike and glanced at Shiro again, blush on his cheeks. "B-bye."

And like a shooting star, Keith was speeding down the road, Hunk screaming all the way. Shiro remained flummoxed in his car. He had to process A LOT.  
  
Keith. His name was Keith and he was a college student.  
  
 ** _Just what the hell did Shiro get himself into?_**

**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

"He's in college." Shiro said with a quick sip of scotch in the royal limo, way too early but all things considered, he'd down a fucking bottle. Lotor barely blinked.  
  
"And this is a concern why?"

"He's the youngest Omega I've EVER slept with."  
  
"And you knew that when you slept with him." Lotor was casual as he could be, "If it’s a problem, you decided that you'd never see him again correct?" Yes, that's what Shiro said but..  
  
"Yes, no you're right." And the smug Prince kept his eyes on his friend, "Lotor."  
  


"My father is 260 years old, the youngest Mate he's had was 120. I am aware that Human lifespans are drastically shorter in comparison to Galra or even Altean." Lotor poured another glass of scotch for Shiro. "This Keith is-by all accounts-of age, if anything he's startlingly young by Galra standards. So, there's that." And Shiro gulped the scotch with a nod, in truth Older

Alphas routinely sought out Younger Omega no differently than older men with younger wives.

Shiro just never thought HE'D be doing the same and yet, he couldn't deny how he felt after sleeping with Keith.  
  
Something happened with Keith that made Shiro spark alight, he felt so strong and alive but also safe and protective. He had more focus, more desire.. _more than usual_. And Lotor was right, Keith wasn't DANGEROUSLY young, College aged could mean 19/20s. And while that meant that he was probably a little over twice Keith's age. He's legally an adult (Thank Gods).   
  
Still, Shiro felt like a dirty old man, the Alpha Keith mentioned disdain for.

Yet...Keith also mentioned that he wondered about Shiro's interest in him.   
  
Shiro was receiving mixed signals AND he was overthinking it… _he decided that it was over.  
_  
"You know, I can look up information about him-" Shiro snapped a look and Lotor smiled as he sipped.

 _It was going to be a long day.  
_  
Shiro made it through the meeting and presentation without swimming in thoughts of Keith. He didn't realize how much more VIVID his memories of their sex, now with Keith's name on his lips.  
  
The name rolled off his tongue, Keith, simple, woodsy.

Strangely the name also felt _wrong_ for him, Keith was FIERY, bold, strong, those eyes flashing violet, soft lips and hard muscle. Fearless, independent. Beautiful, so very beautiful.  
  
Every inch of Keith was like a force of nature, he was like Lotor in that regard.

Shiro HAD to stop but he was lying to himself and he was always a bad liar.  
  
He couldn't invade Keith's privacy; Matt could literally have a dossier of Keith's information in 5 minutes. But that would cement Shiro as a Mega Creep and he'd never forgive himself.

What he DID want to learn more about was the Game he unwittingly found himself in. Being Ultra Rich meant that there were TONS of secret clubs and services that the public could never access. Not just that, the clientele was super selective.

Couldn't let *any* billionaire in.

What Matt (or rather his sister Katie) found out was the Game was called 'Collective' they had no set HQ, consisted of Human/Alteans/Galra. You didn't have to be Rich (it helped) but you did have to have a 'status'. It sounded bog standard of any fancy club with fancy members.

The main difference is that it was Alpha/Omega only.  
  
Shiro wondered how Keith got involved with such a group, he didn't want to think he was forced into it...of course all the answers to his questions could be obtained if he just asked him. And again, he could risk losing 'Access' to Keith, if that was a thing. It all sounded like a Hollywood thriller and Shiro was done with it 24 hours ago.   
  
Shiro couldn't make Keith talk or reveal that he knows this much. Whether he wanted to be in the Game or not, he had to consider Keith's feelings. Perhaps though, Shiro could get information elsewhere...the club he went to the very first night he met Keith.   
  
The club was called 'Serendipity'  
  
 **Funny how words keep popping up.**

Keith had the right idea today, it was a seasonably cool night and Shiro decided to take out his 'Baby', a 1969 Ducati Scrambler 450. Vintage.   
  
Adam LOVED whenever Shiro rode his bike, would Keith be the same? Really couldn't get him out of his mind. That's why he's doing this.

Serendipity was packed, Shiro couldn't smell any Omegas, he couldn't smell Keith. He knew very little about how this club even operated but what Shiro DID know was that money greased palms and ask the bartender.   
  
"Excuse me." Shiro asked and the bartender looked at him.

"Back for more?" He flashed a grin as he cleaned a shot glass, "He's trouble y'know. Spitfire." Shiro agreed but didn't want to give too much away.  
  
"I'm simply looking for another experience, that's all." Shiro had to choose his words carefully and the bartender nodded.

"I hear ya, head upstairs...see what's waiting for you." That sounded...ominous, the bartender motioned his head in the direction of the stairs. Shiro gave him a generous tip, "Oh...you don't have to do that."  
  
"It's alright, thank you." And Shiro headed to the stairs, slowly.

He kept flashing back to that night, how he didn't know what he was getting into. A massive birdcage, a show, a beautiful 'Spitfire' seducing everyone into acting like the pigs he so dubbed them. Shiro spent a small fortune to protect him and then for a moment, was in heaven.

Shiro didn't seen the bouncers like last time, maybe they were off? Who knows, but he tapped his card on the panel...no charge? Well that was a first.   
  
Something felt off, his gut instinct never failed him. He hesitated, backing away from the door.  
  
Then the scent, Honey butter.

Shiro opened the door, he caught the first swing of a lead pipe before it smashed into his face. The second swing got him in the stomach. He stumbled inside the darken room with a sole red light to barely illuminate how many people were inside...all in black pig masks.  
  
 **A set up.**

It's been a while since he's been in a fight, much less a gang fight. But this wasn't one, someone was trying to send a message and Shiro was going to have to pay for it in blood. He was older now but that didn't make him weaker, there had to be at least 10 in the room.

Shiro got hit with everything, pipes, chains, someone had a switchblade that snagged his shirt but not him. He rammed one attacker into the gold cage while choking slamming another. 5 down, 5 to go....or at least he thought when the door opened to 8 MORE pig masks.   
  
Well fuck, the room was only so large but Shiro kept fighting, he was tackled, and sucker punched, kneed and kicked. Shiro kicked harder and knew he had to stay standing, he tasted blood, his ribs hurt but damn if he was going to die here.

When Shiro charged, he charged like a bull, a chain however stopped his assault by wrapping around his neck. 2 goons used his stomach and chest like a punching bag, he was dragged back to cage and felt his arms get pulled back, handcuffed. Shit, breathing hurt so much.

In the dark room Shiro saw the switchblade and knew that it was coming for him. He felt the cold steel on his cheek making a light cut down the side of his throat. The smell of his own blood and the blood of his attackers.  
  
Shiro bucked, he strained, his skin raw against metal.

The sound of scuffling outside the room and cursing, the burst of THAT scent followed by the door being kicked down and a body thrown in.  
  
The remaining pigs looked on in frozen horror. Keith.   
  
"Get away from him." And they didn't move fast enough, they couldn't.  
  
 **Spitfire.**   
  
Shiro wasn't sure if it was the blows to the head or not but Keith's eyes almost appeared like an electric storm. They were striking and while they were beautiful.

Keith's glare was SQUARELY on his attackers.  
  
 _He was so fast._

Keith lobbied his motorcycle helmet into the face of the switchblade pig so hard that Shiro heard a sickening crack. He rushed in before anyone had chance to react, snatching up a pipe and started WAILING on them. There was an elegance in the brutality and Shiro was entranced.

"W-wait we can't hurt him." One of the pig's shouted, Shiro caught that...wait? he thought they were here for HIM? "Restrain him!" A large pig snatched Keith up in a chokehold, oh fuck that! Shiro practically growled, he broke the handcuffs and BODYSLAMMED him to free Keith.

"Are you ok-" Shiro didn't finish before he was yanked back, and Keith returned the save by sent a well-placed heel to the pig's chest.   
  
"I'm fine!" Keith grabbed his hand and Shiro pulled him against his chest just as he socked the last remaining pig square in the face.

The two stood there, among the broken bodies...Shiro noticed a smear of blood on Keith's lips and he thumbed gently. He got hurt because of his carelessness, the sound of sirens made Keith jump and he grabbed Shiro's wrist and they both bolted out of the room.

There was a crowd of people blocking the stairway and Keith shoved his way through them. Shiro locked eyes with the bartender who looked like he was going to piss himself.  
  
"I quit." Keith shouted and tossed keys of his Ducati in the bartender's face, "Forget me, its yours."

Keith released Shiro's wrist and was about to make a run for it when Shiro grabbed his hand and was met with a _deathglare_.  
  
"Look, I don't know what that shit was about, I want nothing to do with it. Fuck off."  
  
"No, wait I...Keith we need to talk." Keith was so tense, Shiro wanted to sooth him, he felt compelled to...what happened back there didn't go as someone planned and Keith was rattled. But Shiro knew if he let Keith go, he'll never see him again. The flashing police lights were closing in, it needed to wait, "Come! This way!"

Shiro's bike was close by but his body was screaming in pain, he wasn't fit to ride so he gave his keys to Keith. "C-can you handle it?"  
  
"I can handle anything."  
  
"I believe...it..." Keith got on and Shiro groaned as he sat behind him, broken ribs? He didn't know.  
  
"Hang tight."

Keith wasn't kidding, he handled the bike like it never belonged to anyone else. Shiro wasn't really used to riding on the back of his bikes before, he felt Keith's hand on his whenever his grip became too loose.  
  
"Don't quit on me." Keith demanded and Shiro smiled, in pain.

"Heh...I won't..." Shiro shouted with the little bit of strength in him, Keith's honeyed scent filled him, keeping him conscious. The warmth dulled the ache in his chest, the heated form of his body against his own kept him conscious. "Turn here, up on Broadview and Sunset."

"Which house?"   
  
"It's the only one." Keith pulled up the long driveway surrounded by large trees to what appeared to be a massive minimalist designed mansion, it looked like a modern art museum more than a house and while it was beautiful, it was also.  
  
Cold and lonely.

Keith pulled up to the front of the double black doors and helped Shiro off, he raised his thumb up to the lock and the lights immediately turned on as the two stumbled inside the house.  
  
"Where's...the first aid kit?" Keith huffed and gently placed Shiro on the living room sofa.

"Master Guest Bathroom, to the left and Keith took off. Shiro slumped back against the sofa, piecing the events of the day.  
  
His morning started off with yearning for the Omega, learning the Omega’s name is Keith and he’s a college student. And now it ended with the very person of his desire in his house.

Keith returned with the kit and looked at Shiro huffy, Shiro wasn't sure if it was worry or annoyance only that he looked _really cute_.   
  
"Your ‘Master Guest' bathroom is bigger than apartment." Keith snorted and Shiro wheezed out a tiny laugh, "I meant the *entire* building."

"M-maybe I have really big guests." Keith shook his head and smirked, in the light Shiro could see bruised knuckles and blood. Over and over in his head kept repeating in a loop   
  
'Keith's hurt.'   
  
'Someone hurt YOUR Omega.'  
  
But...Keith wasn't *his* Omega, he wasn't his anything.

"C'mon, lose the shirt." Shiro was in a mixed haze of pain and exhaustion, he grunted as he lifted his shirt off and without really thinking about it. The shock in Keith's eyes looking over his scars is what alerted Shiro to his 'mistake.'   
  
"Oink, Oink?"  
  
 ** _..shit._**   
  
Keith's chest rose and fell, Shiro could smell something akin to cigarette smoke, surprise, caution...he stood perfectly still and Shiro felt that if he moved. Keith would strike like a cornered animal.

"Keith...let me explain." And as suddenly as it came, Keith eased his posture, there was a look on his face that conveyed relief.  
  
"I kinda had a feeling that I met you before." Keith whispered and pulled the coffee table closer to sit down in front of Shiro. "We fucked right?"

Shiro tried not to laugh but Keith's bluntness, "What?"  
  
"You're just...bold." Keith shrugged and opened the kit to take out supplies and ointment, "But yes, we fucked." Now Shiro felt that relief in him, in his head he imagined the reveal to be something more....dramatic.

Then again, they just got out of a gang fight and dodged the cops so, technically it *was* dramatic.   
  
"Well, I guess it was going to happen eventually." Keith dipped a cotton ball in antibiotic and gently treated the bleeding cut on Shiro's neck. "So...how did you find me out?"

Now Shiro had two ways to play this, Keith said he 'Quit' but he wasn't sure. Perhaps he was being paranoid and so, he decided to take a page from Keith and be blunt.  
  
"You delivered the Gold Pig Mask the day after the show." And Keith blinked twice. "I wanted to ask you then."

"Shit. We're not supposed to meet our clients."  
  
"It was serendipitous."  
  
"Seren-what?" Keith asked in a huff and Shiro just couldn't keep the small smile on his face.  
  
"Coincidence...a fortunate meeting." Shiro said warmly and was reward with a blushing face. "Very fortunate."

"Oh? Fortunate huh?" Keith pondered as he placed a gauze Shiro's cheek. "Not exactly what I call it."  
  
"What do you call it."  
  
"Creepy." And Shiro was deflated, "I rather make my own good luck, I don't like leaving it Fate's hands."  
  
"That's a good thing too...knowing what-" Keith climbed on Shiro's lap and it was like he had a reboot to his brain. "You...want."  
  
"Shhh, I want to get this cut on your eyebrow." Now Shiro was an older Alpha, he made alot of reckless choices but one thing he did know was when he was being seduced. The honey butter scent was blooming all over Keith, he could pick up the scent leaking from between his legs.   
  
"You're right, I do know what I want." Keith settled his ass just HOVERING over Shiro's crotch, "That's just how I am, dad said I get it from my mom, she says I get it from him." Shiro gently took Keith's wrists and brought down from tending his eyebrow to kiss the soft skin. It felt like an eternity since he did this in the Birdcage room...that ended differently.  
  
"I think you're a troublemaker and you KNOW that." Keith lowered his ass down on the growing tip of Shiro's tented front, "And I like that...alot."  
  
'I like you alot.' Is what Shiro wanted to say but he was hovering between being conscious and passing out. He felt Keith's fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp and smirking in that little way Shiro found so goddamn endearing, he touched the corner of Keith's lip where he was hurt and felt Keith's tongue just graze his thumb.  
  
There was a sigh, Shiro wasn't sure who did it but once he had his lips on Keith's, he didn't fucking care, there was no masks, no rules, **_just them_**.

This wasn't going to be like the Mirror Room in Naxzela or even the Birdcage room in Serendipity. Shiro was in his house, Keith was on his lap, their lips kept finding each other, connecting and tasting each other slow and hard. Shiro's tongue slip between Keith's and tangled

his as if he was truly trying to eat him, Keith moaned so _unbelievably_ sweet and hot. Filling his chest and his mind with all the desires he kept away. Keith was feisty, bold and soft, Shiro's fingers wasted no time groping down his chest, thumbing his nipples.

Keith jolted, he needed to breathe and Shiro let him, he needed to say something.  
  
"D-don't...bond..."  
  
"I won't baby. You have my word." Shiro murmured in Keith's ear and slipped into his jeans, he was SOAKED and hard. "Let me take care of you now."

Shiro remembered the first time with Adam, they were practically kids, 18 years old and fumbling terribly with exploration. As they got older, Shiro learned how to please him, he wanted to be a good Alpha for Adam.  
  
Things didn't turn out well...but Adam taught him to sate Omegas, to cherish them...and with Keith he felt that maybe that was something he needed DESPERATELY.   
  
The Mirror Room was frantic and savage.   
  
Shiro wanted to go slow, he kissed Keith flat on the sofa and his fingers slipped inside, the gush of his slick coating his palm.

"I..I'm sorry...I'm gross I-" Shiro kissed Keith deeply to devour those words, didn't want to hear that, Keith was beautiful, so absolutely beautiful. Any reaction was natural...he wondered who was with him first to make him ever think such a thing.  
  
Shiro pushed the thought away.

Keith was leaning off the sofa, his body was coating in a sheen of sweat and Shiro licked his navel, working him open until he FINALLY got his mouth around his dick. Keith bucked and cried out, curses spilling out his mouth while pre leaked down Shiro's throat.

"S-stop I..I want..." Keith panted and sat up, kissing Shiro's face and squeezed his chest, "I want to suck YOUR dick you Ass!"   
  
"I thought you were bluffing." Shiro chuckled but then watched as Keith rose like a predator, licking a stripe down the center of Shiro's chest and mouthed his dick still trapped in his pants, that tongue...it’s been a while since he had head but the second Keith's breath puffed on his tip and tongue twirl on his slit. Shiro knew.  
  
That Keith was going to suck his soul out and he was cool with that honestly.   
  
Keith bobbed his head and threw at look at Shiro above him, the stare he gave off just made Keith suck deeper and longer, he could feel Shiro's fingers still inside him and shivered each time he was pressed. Shiro had an expert poker face, Keith wasn't content with sucking on his head, he took him in COMPLETELY. The tight constriction of his throat followed by a gentle almost innocent hum of pleasure rippled on his shaft. He slipped a third finger in, Keith was more than prepared for his knot and damn if Shiro was going to tell him to stop but he wanted his ass and pulled his fingers out. Keith pulled off and pinched his tip. Shiro threw his head back...he wasn't ready for this.  
  
"Takashi...I want your knot." Shiro didn't know where the strength came from.

But that broke him, he hoisted Keith up as he laughed and carried him to the Guest Master Bedroom. He had plans for his Omega.  
  
This felt right, _Keith felt right_...  
  
That's usually how everything is before it’s not.

**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

  
  
The smell of bacon is what woke Shiro up, the sun cut across his face and the dull ache from last night’s brawl/sex still resonated on his body. His stomach _growled_ , he didn't have anything to eat since last morning.

Shiro reached out to the other side of his bed, the vanishing warmth was alot better than the cold he had normally. He slowly rose from his bed and realized this was the Master Guest Bedroom, no wonder it felt weird...nothing felt as comfortable as his own bed. He grabbed the spare guest robe and walked to where Keith would be, in the kitchen. Two things though.  
  
One Keith looked positively content cooking and two he was wearing Shiro's shirt from last night. It was long enough to cover his ass and some of his thigh. Shiro just stood there for a moment, taking it all in, the smell of breakfast, how bright everything looked, Keith in his shirt, _Keith in his shirt_-  
  
Keith turned to him and gave him that little sly smile and just went back to cooking. Not even acknowledging the effect on Shiro. Or maybe he didn't know, Shiro thought it was both...had to be.  
  
"You have no food in this house." Keith grumps as he cracks an egg in a bowl to make an omelet.   
  
"This house is usually empty most of the year." Shiro admitted, "It's usually for parties." Keith stared at him wowed

"You have a house...for parties?"  
  
"I'm thinking about renting it out." Keith just bit his lip and poured the eggs in the pan, "If it makes you feel better, this is the smallest one...it was my first house." Shiro sighed and kept looking at Keith, his scent wasn't honeyed. This time it gave off a more citrus-y smell, something more lime or even mint? It was soothingly energetic...delicious.  
  
 **Welcoming**.  
  
Shiro walked over as Keith quietly flipped the omelet expertly but trying to hide his smile, Omega receptiveness was key for Alphas. More than just picking up scents, recognizing body language and expressions, Shiro was readying EVERYTHING correctly.

So, when he slid his hand down Keith's back, resting neatly on his hips and made small circles with his thumb. He could feel Keith shiver, the shirt was so big on him that the collar just started to slip down his shoulder, the dull bite from the Mirror room was still present and Shiro kissed it lovingly, slowly making way on Keith's shoulder blade till he kissed a path toward just at the base of his nape.  
  
Keith stilled and Shiro planted a tender kiss

But God did he want to, he wanted to SO FUCKING BADLY.  
  
Back in his time it was so hard for Omegas to just exist without wearing a choker. Unwanted Bonding prevented many Omegas from even having independence. Once an Omega had the bite and they were Unpaired, they were considered unsuited, 'Used'...their options limited, painful surgery that rarely worked and left them scarred or live with their Unwanted Alpha.   
  
Nowadays should an Unwanted Bond occur, surgery was more successful, lawsuits and charges were HEAVY in favor of the Omega.

When Shiro and Adam divorced, Shiro paid for the surgery, he wanted Adam to have best...a new start, a new life. Because he loved him and _still_ loved him to a degree.  
  
Shiro didn't know Keith, only how he made him *feel*, that euphoria thick with sex and want. That wasn't enough for a Bond. There needed to more...way more than 'He makes my dick really hard.'  
  
"You need to eat." Keith nuzzled in Shiro's touch, "You got your ass kicked yesterday."  
  
"I most certainly did not." Keith turned around in Shiro's hold and turned off the stove.

"I got jumped but I walked out of there." And he pulled Keith close, "You helped somewhat."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute I SAVED you. Remember?"  
  
"Ah, that's not how I remembered it. Nope."

"Oh really, well you get no bacon. Starve." Keith snorted halfheartedly into a light kiss.

"It's a good thing I'm hungry for something else then." Keith's quick moans was music in Shiro's ears, "You don't have anything on underneath this shirt."  
  
"I'm washing clothes...well my clothes." Shiro slides his palm down Keith's side to life his shirt up, "I have...class."

"When?"   
  
"3pm." Shiro looked at the clock, 8am, perfect. He scooped Keith and slung him over his shoulder. "What the fuck!"  
  
"I'm giving you a tour of my second bedroom."   
  
"How many fucking bedrooms are in this place?"  
  
"Let's find out." Shiro laughed as he took Keith upstairs.

It was perfect, _Keith was perfect_...putting him on his bed, unbuttoning his shirt off his young body, their scents mixed that smelled so complete, so filling in all the right ways that Shiro felt like he was being controlled.   
  
"This is bad right?" Keith said softly.

"You're a bad influence." And Shiro was surprised, "I really like you Takashi...ughh, you smell so good." Keith brought the collar to his nose and sniffed deeply. "I looked up your name and jerked off to you...why am I telling you this?"  
  
"Don't tell me. Show me."

Keith pushed himself up on the bed and Shiro crawled on top of him, he was big enough to just drape over. Last night was a blitz of sex and adrenaline...this time it would be slow or as slow as possible.  
  
Just watching Keith touch himself in HIS shirt, sniffing and loving HIS scent, getting his slick all over it. Gods Shiro didn't even think anything could get him so hard. Keith's eyes were glazed over in teary haze of passion, he stroked his dick and fingered his hole but knew he couldn't reach where he wanted and placed his soaked fingers on Shiro's lips, his tongue cleaning them easily...he dipped down and allowed his robe to just fall over as he started to make his way down between Keith's thighs giving a quick kiss to Keith's dick as it oozed out his release.   
  
He lifted Keith's legs up over his shoulders and went to work, lapping every inch of his tender slick drenched skin, Keith spasms the minute his thick tongue breached him. His body was incredible, so lithe and hot and tasted better than anyone could imagine. Keith fumbled trying to stroke his dick and Shiro stepped in.

All Keith could really do was hang on to the bed, Shiro's tongue was so deep inside him and he couldn't stop his slick from coming out. He felt _so_ good...  
  
"I...won't....beg you..." Keith panted and cooed, tears from pleasure dripping down his eyes. Shiro wiped his mouth. "I won't...be owned."   
  
"I would never do that. I know what this is." Keith threw him a weak look. "You know it too."  
  
"Y-yeah just sex...that's all it ever is." Keith was revealing more than he knew or maybe Shiro misunderstood.  
  
"Keith...what do you want from this, from me?" Keith began tremble and twist; his body was sensitive and Shiro bent down to kiss the center of his chest. Why did he sense fright within Keith? His scent becoming unsure...faint cigarette smoke emitting from him.

"I...I just fuck I want YOU. I just want you okay but...if I do that then. Fuck." Keith started shaking, almost like he was going to cry, "You don't want me, you don't."  
  
"Don't you think I have a say in that?"  
  
"You just want to fuck me and then it’s over." Shiro pulled Keith up so he could look him in the eyes.

"Keith, I'm 45 years old, I'm old enough to know what I want and who I want." Shiro didn't know where this was coming from, "You are electricity in my soul, I don't know you but that can change. I want to know you...I want to know EVERYTHING about you."   
  
"I really like you too."

Keith's scent changed instantly, he had baggage from someone prior and truthfully, he had no room to talk. Shiro was hanging on the memories of a failed marriage, he's been seeking something to make him feel again and through all the hook ups, Keith did it.  
  
"You...like me."

"I do Keith, I truly do." Keith put his hand on Shiro's chest and Shiro did the same, it was strange...but they did this almost in perfect sync.   
  
There was something deeper happening, something unraveling and twisting together again. Like a tying a string to one another...

All Shiro knew was Keith felt hurt and scared and he didn't want that, he felt that like cold rain on his skin. Keith's eyes glossy with tears and Shiro kissed them away, he would kiss away that sadness.  
  
Keith needed to feel safe, to feel wanted.  
  
 **He needed...to feel _loved_**.   
  
Keith chuckles a shaky laugh and wipes his face, he was trying to regain his composure. He moved his hand from Shiro's chest to his face and smiled.  
  
"Forget everything I said okay."  
  
"But Keith-" Keith kisses Shiro and while it was sweet there was this twinge of sadness, making it taste bitter, Keith put up a wall just now, the spark he had was smothered away.   
  
"This was fun...but I like you too much Shiro." Keith ran his fingers through his hair, "You're not cut out for this."

"Cut for what?"  
  
"Being my Sugar Daddy." And Shiro looked almost perplexed by the utterance, he knew what that was and figured that was what was happening, but Keith is stopping it, why? "Sugar Daddies need to be a type...and well, honestly? You're too smart for that."

"Is that what this was?" Keith leaned back and smiled, "Still part of the Game?"  
  
"I quit the Game, I gotta get back to streaming on my own again. I make more money in an hour then a month working at Starbucks."   
  
"And you don't think I _could_ be your Sugar Daddy?"

"I told you, you're too smart and too nice. I like you too much to use you." In a way Keith was being very kind, Shiro couldn't be too upset even though it hurt, "Omegas seek guys like you out, give a little and take alot and well...that's not me, at least not me with you."

"Keith, this arrangement suits me...I'm not some innocent old Alpha. If you want something, tell me, I can guarantee you I can afford it." Shiro trying not to sound so weak, so desperate for affection, Keith was being honest with him and really, Shiro can respect that.

"You know last night was free. I felt bad you got hurt in my playroom." Keith relaxed and made little circles in Shiro's forearm with his fingers, "This one will actually cost you."  
  
"It's yours." Keith raised his eyebrows, "This house, it’s yours."  
  
"What? You're fucking with me."

"I built this house, its paid off, maintenance and housekeepers come in once a week. I have two cars in the garage, BMW i8 Protonic and a Bugatti Chiron. They're yours." Keith snorted in exasperation, that wall was chipping away.   
  
"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I know what I want too Keith, I know what this is...I want to enjoy myself for whatever time I have left. Being with you does that for me." Shiro admitted, it sounded so...pathetic, he was buying companionship. Very VERY expensive companionship. But there was something he

couldn't shake from Keith, he says things to push people away and at the same time those tears, fighting to save Shiro so viciously last night. Tending to his wounds, staying and making breakfast...THIS.  
  
There's being a Sugar Baby. And then there's trying to _lure_ in a Mate.

Shiro isn't sure what Keith is doing now, but that need to keep him close, to stay by his side. Alpha instincts be damned. For now, he wants to at the very least give Keith what he needs.  
  
"Y'know, this is alot." Keith said with that tiny smile. "I've only had one other Alpha offer me this much...but he wanted something more than I could give."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"He wanted me to bear his kits." Keith shuddered, "I had to ban him from my streams and shows. Then Keith looked up at Shiro with focused eyes, "You...want kids?"

"I used to...not anymore." Keith breathed a sigh of relief and Shiro started laughing, it felt good, the stress and anxiety lifting between them now. The sex urge died down and Shiro just laid down beside Keith on the bed. The mood was gone but he was okay with that.

"Well...I'm not opposed to being a father, I guess it’s like..I want to do some more things before that." Keith moved in close to Shiro, laying on his forearm comfortably. "I want to go to Daizaabal, I never been."  
  
"Why? The borders are open now."  
  
"My mom, she was a BoM fighter." Keith said with a soft pride in his voice, "She fought in the war, got hurt, escaped over here to Atlas, met my Dad and never went back." Keith looked up at his hand, "She can go back, the BoM are honored but she's happy here with my dad on the ranch." Shiro turned over to look at Keith softly. "I'm a Blade by Birth."

"You're very fascinating Keith."   
  
"Yeah, I'm a part time Cam-boy/ Newly retired Sex worker that's also trained to be an assassin. Can't put that on my resume."  
  
"Depends on the resume...might have to work on your CV though, can't call your potential employer 'Pig'." They both bust out laughing.

And so, they spend the time talking, Shiro learns Keith wants to become a Paramedic, his father is a retired Fireman. His parents are cattle ranchers down in South Atlas, his best friend is Hunk Garrett who dreams of owning a fleet of Food Trucks.  
  
Keith also loves the stars. Something they both have in common.

Somewhere between their chatting, they fall asleep.  
  
Shiro has vivid dreams, dreaming of walking down the aisle and sees Keith waiting. He knows its a dream, Keith made his position known...  
  
As Shiro came closer, he found himself unable to move, like his legs were nailed down.

The audience all wore pig masks, he was in the Bird Cage room again.  
  
When Shiro looked back to Keith he was with someone else in a black and gold rams mask. Keith didn't look back and he couldn't call out to him.  
  
 **A nightmare**.  
  
Shiro snapped awake and felt a slender arm on chest

A gentle snore and he looked down at Keith curled close to his side. The warmth soothed him back to sleep...  
  
 _It was a nightmare_.  
  
An hour later, they were both awake...Shiro had to show Keith how to use the shower system, truthfully even Shiro forgot how and they had to Google instructions which got both of drenched by 12 shower heads hilariously enough. They showered together, no sex, just very sensual bathing and kissing, maybe some touching. Shiro got done to let Keith finish the joy of the luxury shower alone and get Keith's clothes from the dryer.

Lotor and Matt were downstairs waiting for him, well Matt was scarfing down the bacon, Lotor was just sitting down neatly and perfect as usual with an amused look on his face seeing Shiro in a robe holding a bundle of very clearly not his clothes.  
  
"Busy Night?" The prince slid, tilting his head to stare at his friend blushing.

"I forgot the meeting didn't I?" Matt nodded from the kitchen and saved himself from choking by downing water. "I'm so sorry.."  
  
"Oh, oh I know! Kashi you better not be doing anything reckless!" And Shiro coughed, "You have bandaids on your face? Were you in a fight?!"

"Yes but it was um, okay I have alot to explain." And Keith walked down completely naked.  
  
"Hey are you coming back? Oh...hey." Matt's jaw dropped and Lotor this time did not hold back laughing, "I'll just take these. Your highness." Keith bowed his head and went back upstairs completely unfazed and both Matt and Lotor bent their heads to check out Keith's ass as he went back upstairs.  
  
"A VERY busy night it seems. Well done Shiro." Lotor politely clapped and Matt shook his head in mock shame.

"Daaammmn Kashi...didn't think you'd rob the cradle there."  
  
"Oh my God please don't say that." Shiro blushed and rubbed his face.   
  
"You always did have great taste in dance partners." Lotor teased and Shiro really prayed for death, "Unless this is a more, permanent arrangement."

"I, no, it’s...you know its private-ish. We'll talk on the way to the office please." Keith came back down the stairs fully dressed and slid his hand around Shiro's robe belt. The was a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"House keys?"  
  
"By the Rothko." Keith hook Shiro into a long kiss plenty of tongue and teasing on his lower lip, pulling it and sucking before snapping it free. It was hot and wicked.  
  
"Thank you daddy. Have a good day." Keith pulled the belt and Shiro was damn near stripped naked. But the little saunter in Keith's walk was worth it.

Keith bowed and walked out the door leaving all three men struck completely silent.  
  
"Please tell me he has a hot older brother or something I..." Matt begged and Lotor nodded  
  
"*sigh* Lemme...uh find clothes."

Shiro noticed that Keith took his Aston bike, that was his baby. After he got dressed in the only clothes he had that was clean- an old work out pants and plain white T- Shiro noticed in the bathroom mirror was a cell number that appeared from the steam.  
  


**XOXO call me later.**

Shiro would, easily.  
  
The remaining hours were spent catching up with what he missed. The building plans were approved, Princess Allura was returning from a stay with her parents. The marriage of Lotor and Allura is partly why the war between their respective families ended.

There were still lingering hostilities between Galra and Alteans but Atlus was the neutral land. And since there was so many mixings of the races it was become more and more a united land.  
  
Allura was tireless in that endeavor, she was a Peacekeeper but she was ready to come home.

Shiro, for his part came up with the idea of creating two foundations on Altea and Daizaabal, Honerva Research and Recovery on Altea and the Alfor Foundation on Daizaabal. It was going to cost alot of money and a decade to get them build. But Shiro couldn't wait to break ground.

He sat in video chats about the budget, Shiro didn't have an issue with donors, MANY wealthy donors wanted to have their names on these historical places and certainly wanted the free press. Shiro wasn't going to turn them down of course, it was less money he had to spend.

Shiro's phone buzzed and it was Allura.  
  
"So my husband-to-be to be has informed me you met someone!" Allura cooed sweetly on the line and Shiro wanted to strangle Lotor, "I want to meet him!"  
  
"Well its...not that sort of relationship, Your Highness."  
  
"Nonsense! He sounds cute!"

"He is but we're...you know I don't know. It's nice, complicated but nice." Shiro was defeated, all he could do is sigh with a small laugh in his voice.   
  
"Now Shiro, I was THIS close to introducing you to some very nice Omegas on Altea and now I have to break their hearts."   
  
"Everyone thinks this is a thing."

"Oh! You don't? Lotor told me your energy and excitement were higher than usual. I agree...I can feel it in your voice and I'm not in the room." Allura chirped away excitedly with an airy giggle. "You're in love. You found your Mate."

Shiro was aware that Galra and Alteans had many shared traits, they were closely bound to the energy of life or 'Quintessence' as they call it. Humans don't have that sense, but it was what Galra and Altean AO types used to Pair. In a way it made sense...finding your 'True Love'.

Lotor and Allura connected instantly, only increasing their love and devotion to each other to end the war. The union between them was the stuff of fairytales, already had plans of several holovid adaptations to be made.  
  
But such a connection...could that even happen for him?

Shiro DID feel differently with Keith than with any Omega, even with Adam. He did feel this unnatural pull and desire to do or say anything for Keith. To make him comfortable, to keep him safe, to help him...  
  
They both confessed 'liking' each other. **It was mutual**.

But Keith made his stand, he didn't want to be Bonded...if they were 'Mates' then wouldn't they BOTH want to be Bonded? Not one-sided?  
  
It was a nice romantic idea, a nice dream. Shiro was fine with just this but he wasn't going to argue with a Princess over a phone. She was happy for him, who was he to deny her that?  
  
"Oh, I forgot..ugh..now that he's gone." Allura sulked, "I was dealing with the Prime Minister of Daizabaal all day and he was in a sour mood and left yesterday."  
  
"Not everyone wants this peace or the wedding." Allura huffed on the other end.

"Tell me about it. Worst still, he's the closest ally to Empress Honerva, served her for many years. I never had much contact with him till today. He's positively ghastly."  
  
"I think he knows change is coming." Shiro guessed with a shrug, "The war was great time for alot of people who wanted it."  
  
"Ugh, I know."

"Well the good news is once the marriage is final, you can assign a new one."  
  
"Oh I plan on doing exactly that. The PM is obsessed with something else entirely throughout the whole tour. He was furious yesterday, mumbling about lost birds need cages? No clue." Allura played with her hair, "However, I DID enjoy Kolivian's company more, but he suffered an injury on assignment with the BoM. They foiled an attempt on my father's life. We kept it quiet so it wouldn't interfere with the peace tour."  
  
"I'm relieved that King Alfor was saved." And Shiro ended the voice chat with his team to return to his office, there was this strange feeling he was getting. Why?  
  
"Maybe I can send flowers to Kolivian, I haven't spoken to him in a while. Drop by and chat at least."   
  
"Oh, that will be lovely, maybe bring your friend hmm?"

"Good night Your Highness." Shiro laughed and they both said their goodbye before hanging up. It was late, 9pm close to 10pm, it certainly was late. And he dialed Keith's number.

  
"We're sorry, the number you dialed has been disconnected."


	3. Chapter 3

This was his fault... _all of it_ , Keith wanted to dream and take a fast track to getting there.

**Now....its all falling to pieces...**

Days ago, he became 1.2 mil richer, Keith was on Cloud nine...but after that, he started getting strange text messages.   
  


'Let me back in.'  
  
'Don't accept the money.'  
  
'Don't ignore me.'

  
  
**'I can give you everything you want.'**   
  


Keith ignored them, there was no way he was going to refuse 1 million dollars, so when the money rolled into his account, Keith went ahead and quickly turned it into cryptocurrency. He was saving up to pay for his tuition, help Hunk get his food truck and maybe go to Daizabaal...just to learn more about his people.

He decided to reward the Alpha with his body, Keith once again _didn't_ think. He planned to turn off his brain and think of that Silver Fox Takashi Shirogane. He was serious that time, he would've gladly sucked his dick right in front of the Equally gorgeous Crown Prince, maybe both of them...those were better left in his fantasies.

But it wasn't going to happen, Shirogane was WAY above Keith's status. Better for him to be a Sugar Baby and occasionally suck old Alpha dick for 25k and a Benz.   
  
Naxzela was a dream...best sex he's ever had, that Alpha fucked him SORE. If only he could've seen his face.

When he knotted inside, Keith never felt so full, a dangerous thought, a couple more great fucks like that would make Keith reconsider this whole 'Unbonded' thing. So he needed strategize a way to keep that Good dick Alpha and his bank account. But the Game was strict, no unsanctioned meetings. Keith knew that...he didn't want to risk out of securing his future on a whim. String the Alphas along, give a little and take it all.

The text message of 'There's a surprise waiting for you at Serendipity.' Keith decided whatever it was from this creepy fuck. He'll get it, be done and that's that.  
  
 _He didn't expect for Shiro to be the surprise or for him to be ganged up on._  
  
Keith left his blade at home.

He didn't need it, he'd kill everyone in that room. Shiro was HIS, that's what he thought...

Well, his Ma always said he was an 'Alpha in an Omega's body.' so when he wanted something, Keith was never shy to ask. It was a proud trait to have, even if it meant that Keith could be unreasonable at times.  
  
Then he learned that Shiro WAS the Alpha from Naxzela! He was the one who paid him 1mil.  
  
It was like a dream. Like Cinderella..

They had sex again and again and _again_...each time Keith felt his resolve slipping. Would it be so bad to be Bonded with Shiro? The short answer was Yes. He didn't know Shiro personally...he fucked him silly but that's all he knew, okay Shiro gave him this mansion and 2 cars...like it was nothing.

Shiro wasn't cut out to be a Sugar Daddy but that was because Keith didn't want HIM to be HIS Sugar Daddy...  
  
He wanted to be Shiro's **Equal**.   
  
But how could that ever be...what could he offer the man who has everything?  
  
Yet Keith's mind was constantly thinking about Shiro. 

That kiss goodbye, his lips so full and hot, his hands were big on his waist, fingertip to fingertip...full of power and yet gentleness. His voice deceptively stern and also teasing. Keith barely paid attention in class, Iverson was going to give him hell in Space Civ History 4...and still, Keith found it hard to care.  
  
Keith didn't wait, he dropped Hunk off, told him he had a date and drove back to well...home.  
  
 **Home**.  
  
Keith stopped by the store, got ingredients to make 'Lovers Spaghetti', it was silly but his dad said that's how he won over his mom, Keith was ready to risk it, Shiro liked him and he liked him. Was it too fast? Yes but Keith was always a risk taker, always going after what he wanted. He REALLY liked Shiro, liked his scent after they fucked, being called 'Baby', the way Shiro kissed and held him. Keith FELT loved, he didn't think there was anything in Shiro to lie.

Keith arrived 'home' just still shaking the fact that this mansion was his. He needed to study first, as he didn't know when Shiro would contact him so he'll just power through and start dinner at 7pm. 'Lovers Spaghetti' doesn't take too long.

Keith needed something first and went to retrieve Shiro's robe, it smelled like him even after being washed...that strong thick cinnamon musk and a floral spice Keith could taste but couldn't name. Keith could hear the rain falling outside. Gods he was hard and he unzipped his fly.

Keith just needed to jerk this out, Shiro would be home soon...he'll have his Daddy home.  
  
He'll have his **Alpha** home.  
  
Keith kicked off his boots, laid down on the sofa and pumped his dick with the robe pressed against his nose. Those fingers...tongue lapping, probing inside. There was a throbbing Keith's nape, he usually ignores it but Shiro just brings out such a need..what would they feel like? Would it be electric? The binding of their hearts.  
  
Keith came into the robe, jolting madly. Calling out for Shiro.   
  
He was going to make him WORK tonight.

 ****knock knock****  
  
Well fuck, Keith groaned, who the fuck was at the door? He zipped himself up, washed his hands and walked to the door. Maybe Shiro didn't have a spare key.  
  
"Good Evening Keith." Prime Minister of Daizabaal Macidus smiled down from underneath a black umbrella. He looked so old and crooked despite his designer suit and medals. He smelled like charcoal and his stare made Keith feel like he was naked.   
  
"We need to talk, come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's best to do so." Macidus explained and showed his phone to Keith.

"You wrinkled fuck..I'm not-" Keith was cut off as the PM, swiped through photos of his parents, of Hunk and his family and the final image was from a distance but Keith knew.  
  
It was Shiro, with a single red dot on the side of his head. Keith looked up with rage in his eyes.

"Now....if you please."  
  
 _That was hours ago._  
  
Keith didn't have his phone or his wallet or even shoes. Keith just looked out the window of black Rolls Royce, crossing over to Daizabaal and pulling up to the PM's palatial residence. The outside looked coldly elegant,   
  


"Welcome home. Little Bird."

  
  
The gravel under Keith's feet hurt stung as he walked to the front door. There were body guards standing like sentries and they ignored his presence as he entered.   
  
Keith thought Shiro's mansion was cold and lonely but this place felt like a sterile museum, complete with priceless artworks, massive bookshelves, sculptures of great nobility, neo classical design, it reeked pretentiousness and superiority. Everything looked made to not be touched, just to look and admire. Envy.   
  
Keith wasn't feeling it, no this wasn't a museum..  
  
It was his prison.

Macidus escorted Keith up the long winding staircase, he didn't say anything to him and honestly, Keith didn't want to talk until they stood in front a room with a red door and a small golden birdcage on the front.  
  
"Please." Macidus politely stepped aside to allow Keith to go in, expecting some sort of evil sex dungeon, whips and chains, real super villain shit. But no, the room was gorgeous, matching the downstairs but with striking features of red. In the middle was a black oak 4 post canopy bed. Keith froze when he felt a hand his back. "Please sit on the bed, I would like to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah because that's *exactly* where you go to fucking talk." Keith sneered and pulled away from Macidus' long bony fingers.  
  
"Oh, there will be time for that later." Keith walked to the bed and nearly sunk into the mattress. "For now, I want you to sit and listen." Macidus smiled and took his seat in a large wing back chair. "Your life starting today will be changed for the better."  
  
"Why? Because you're threatening to blackmail me? To shame me? Fuck you." Keith crossed his legs and glared. "My parents know what I do, so does Hunk, I'm safe, you plan on showing my teachers? Do it, I don't care. As long as I pay my classes on time, they'll accept drug money." Macidus just kept that same slimy smile and it grated on Keith. "But if you lay a hand on Shiro, I _will_ skull fuck you.."

"Charming."  
  
"Try me." And Keith felt the air thin, he didn't know what it was but kept his focused stare on the PM in front of him. He didn't even blink at Keith's threat.  
  
"You're bold and confident in so many ways Keith. You know your power over Alphas like myself but...you're young, playing a game that is _beyond_ you."  
  
"Well I'm not in the Game anymore."  
  
"No, you're not. Not in the same capacity and certainly not in the same 'status'." Macidus proceed to walk to Keith on the bed, the feeling of being suffocated was immediate, Keith couldn't shake it on how much Macidus was crowding him. "You're mine and you know that." Keith practically snarled, flashing violet in his eyes.  
  
"Like hell I am."

"Your cryptobroker...that is me. 1 mil in currency, belongs to me." Macidus loved the puzzled shock replaced in Keith's eyes.  
  
"Y-you're lying." Macidus showed his phone and Keith's account. "You have Krolia's eyes." Keith stared up at the PM, "She was a Senior Blade, the BEST I recall. During the war, the BoM were considered traitors to the Empire. Your mother escaped to Atlas, met your father and stayed."  
  
"What are you fucking getting at?"  
  
"20 years ago all Blades that remained in or returned to Daizabaal were pardoned by the Empire." Keith could feel his heart race. "The Emperor's mercy is not eternal and as of midnight tonight, your parents will be arrested for crimes against the Daizabaal Empire."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"I have the warrants, right here. I just need to give the words and they'll be arrested by BoM, the irony of it all."

"Look, what do you want? Just fucking tel-"  
  
"The Garretts run a cafe on Polaris st correct?" Macidus said softly, raising his hand up to stroke his hair and drinking in Keith's fear. "Its hard to compete against chain establishments, missing their daily targets. You've been giving them a few 1000s to keep the lights on. They *might* have trouble renewing their licenses and permits this year...how sad." Keith looked away, his head was spinning and the air in the room was so thin it felt like he was having a panic attack. Macidus grabbed his chin and forced Keith to look into his eyes. "Would you like to know what I will do to Takashi Shirogane?"   
  
"N-no...you made your point." Keith was seething, Macidus went after Keith's support circle, his parents, his best friend...Shiro. "What do you want then?"

"An exceptional Omega that can bare me kits. A house is not a home without them." Keith wanted to gag, no way in hell would he carry this old man's kits. But at the same time, Macidus had all the cards. "I can see the prospect of my knot isn't tantalizing for you."

"But that's the beauty of all of this...despite your headstrong ways Keith, you are an Omega. Is it hard for you to breathe? The air being thin?" Keith swallowed and it was like a stone in his throat. "You triggered your Heat."  
  
"You think I'm going to...Present to you?" Macidus laughed and released Keith's face to bend down underneath the bed and retrieved a familiar case.  
  
The Omega Stimulator, how close Keith was from fucking himself on it days ago and now, here it was.   
  
"You reek of *his* scent." The older man grimaced, disgusted. "I'm a traditionalist Alpha, I have no interest in bedding a Stained Omega...you need to be properly Presented, it will take approximately 2 days for an Alpha's scent to be replaced in your Omega scent memory." Macidus droned as he placed the device on the bed. "2 Days of Heat without an Alpha's touch and ANY Omega will break and latch on to the nearest Alpha." The PM walked towards the door, "I can't touch you while you stink of Shirogane's musk but soon you'll smell like me. And then you'll **beg** for my knot."

Keith was mixed in fear, rage and sorrow...he could kill Macidus but that would bring trouble onto his friends and family, 2 days of Heat? He damn sure didn't have suppressants...his bag was back home.  
  
He was on suppressants most his life, now this asshole had him in a spot.

But Keith wasn't giving up and he damn wasn't going to let Macidus anywhere near his ass..he needed plan and be patient..he was bad at patience.  
  
That's when an idea came.  
  
"Let's...make a deal." Keith whispered and tried to get his breathing to stabilize, "We both like control."

"We do but I'm better at it then you." Macidus bragged and Keith took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, causing him to face him at the seductive Keith's bare heaving chest.  
  
"2 Days of Heat..pft, I think you know how good I am at jerking off." Keith leaned back. "2 Days of Heat means 2 Days of you watching me jerk off since you can't STAND Shiro's musk." Keith unzipped his fly, "Let's see who breaks first."  
  
"You don't have any-" Macidus immediately shut up, Keith licked his lips and slid his hand down his pants. Moaning as he stroked.

"You wanna play games pig, sit in that chair and watch." Keith commanded, the bites on his shoulders and chest throbbed dull pain. His Alpha was with him.  
  
Macidus obeyed, sitting down and watching Keith finger himself.   
  
Keith was going to win this game.   
  


**He had no choice.**

  
Shiro kept trying to reach Keith, he sped home and knew he was going to probably have a folder of speeding tickets being sent to him in a month. Something in him was screaming at him to get home.   
  
He pulled up his driveway, triggering the lights as Shiro opened the door, there was Keith's stuff, the scent he left behind was rich and sweet, his boots kicked off on the laying on the rug, jacket on the arm of the sofa, books, laptop, cell..all lazily about. He spotted his bathrobe on the cushions. Keith came in and made himself at home...it didn't look like an attack took place just that he disappeared but to where?   
  
Shiro picked up his robe..the honey butter, he also felt the dried crust of what he could imagine was Keith's spent load. It didn't repel him.

Taking an Alpha's personal belongings and 'marking' them...it was a sign. Learned that with Adam after losing pairs of sweaters and shirts.  
  
 _Keith was in Heat_.  
  
But WHERE was Keith?  
  
Shiro searched his house, not a trace. He remembered he had cameras and took out his phone if he wasn't so busy at work then maybe he could've spied Keith jerking off in his robe. Then again, he forgot to tell Keith he even HAD cameras so it was a mixed blessing.  
  
The cameras pointed towards the front door, outside the front door, backyard, sides and roof, all were disabled. That...wasn't good, Shiro paid a pretty penny for security but he couldn't dwell on that. He needed to locate Keith if only to see that he's safe. The newest problem was Keith's phone and laptop were locked.  
  
Shiro only wanted to pry if there was an emergency....

Yeah he can be concerned for Keith but its possible that he had something to do, maybe he'll be back tomorrow. When suddenly Keith's phone buzzed on the table, a name he recognized. Hunk, Shiro answered it.  
  
"Hey man, where were you?" Hunk's worried tone struck Shiro.

Hello, Hunk?" Shiro interrupted making sure to sound as non threatening as possible. "My name is Takashi Shirogane, Keith isn't here-"   
  
"OH WOW! It's you! H-hi, wow. You DO have a hot voice, wait I'm sorry, uh okay. Hi!"

Hunk rambled nervously and it was cute, cuter knowing Keith talked about him with his friend. "S-sorry if can I speak to Keith?"  
  
"He's not here...I'm not sure where he is actually."  
  
"Really? Oh man, I gotta call his mom. I'm scared, Keith never leaves his phone. Like ever."

"It's okay Hunk, definitely reach out his mother...I'll see if I can find anything on my end. Here's my number." Shiro needed to stay calm, there's a rational explanation on what happened here. Keith wouldn't just disappear and leave his friends and family.  
  
But something was growing in the pit of his stomach, a fear...  
  
After he got off the phone with Hunk, he immediately dialed Matt who never slept as far as he knew. Who only said one thing to him.  
  
"Time to get Katie."  
  
  


**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

About an hour later Shiro opened the door to Matt and his little sister Katie, she appeared to be in a strange green lion onesie and carried her laptop in grunting out a 'Hi' before curling on the sofa like some small gremlin and opened a can of triple shot coffee.  
  
"Amateurs." Katie snorted then just went in hacking, causing the lights to flicker and Shiro looked at Matt who nodded.  
  
"Well, what do we know...you sure this isn't an overreaction? I mean I'm the King of Overreacting."  
  
"Logically I know this is a lot for a man I barely know." Shiro admits, trying to suppress the urge of overreaction, "But there's a feeling that he's in trouble."  
  
"Kashi, the guy *is* trouble, you know that." And Shiro agreed, Keith was a welcome and beautiful distraction, he turned everything upside down in Shiro's world. He felt alive and hungry again. Sure, he could rationalize it as Keith preforming his Sugar Baby duties and yet they shared something profound these past few days...something intrinsically deeper. If all of this was a ploy for more money or a Keith returning to the game in dramatic fashion, okay, Shiro will be pissed but at least he'd know.

Shiro didn't think it was that, he didn't think Keith would do something like this without his friends and family knowing ahead of time. The only way he was going to get answers is to find Keith.  
  
"Yeah he is Matt...but-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah you love him." Matt chuckled.

"I didn't...I didn't say that."   
  
"Me and the Prince are placing bets for either a Fall Wedding or Summer Wedding for ya'll." Shiro forced out a light laugh and sighed, he knew Matt could ease his troubled mind with the truth sometimes.  
  
Yeah...he was in love with Keith.

"Uh...this isn't good." Katie cautious voice brought both men to attention, "So I looked into Keith's bank records and college information."  
  
"W-what? I didn't ask for that-" Katie waved Shiro complaint away.  
  
"Uh like we were going to get there anyway, so meh." Katie shrugged and continued, "Anyway, his accounts are frozen so unless he has cash on hand, he's broke. Also Garrison Tech has no one by Keith Kogane enrolled in their school." Now that got everyone concerned, "Some newb tried to scrub your cameras but i pulled some stills-Whoa! Lewd much?" And Katie flipped her laptop to slide through the stills, there was Keith on the sofa but not a clear shot of him, just enough to know what he WAS doing before getting up, washing his hands and heading to the door. "So the unknown dude was smart. He blocked his face with the umbrella and the car tags are under a plastic cover so we can't read the numbers. Buuuuut the make of the car is _actually_ a standard luxury model for Daizabaal Officials, more specifically for dignitaries."  
  
"Well its definitely not Prince Lotor...he'd sooner walk on salted jagged glass then ride in that wasn't his Bugatti or Lambo." Matt was again correct, this car looked old, vintage even. "I think your Sugar Baby knows some high up people, Kashi."  
  
"Somehow I don't think this visit was expected." That pit in Shiro's stomach was growing, Keith didn't look like the kind of person that would KNOW someone that high in the Daizabaal office. This person had to be someone that knew of Keith's life in the Game. The smell of burning and a fizzle pop with Katie cursing brought Shiro back. He quickly smothered the laptop with the sofa cushion, as Matt checked on Katie to see if she was okay.  
  
"Ugh! I knew I should've brought ROVER instead...that's what I get for playing safe." Katie sipped annoyed and held up a USB drive, "Buuuut, I got what I need."

"Katie, thank you but you help-" Shiro asked and Katie waved her hand before adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Heheh, this will be fun." And Katie picked up her laptop, "Let's go Mattie. Bye." Matt nervously laughed, pats Shiro and follows Katie out. Shiro took out his phone and keys, looking up flights for Daizabaal and headed to his car, he needed to go home and get something.  
  
If Keith was in Daizabaal....and if he was in danger.   
  
Shiro was prepared to cause an international incident to get him back.

  
  
There was a simmer going on inside Shiro, like the feeling that his inside were a soup of mixed emotions ranging from anger to seething hatred over who DARE interfered in his blooming Nesting with Keith.   
  
_He missed that with Adam._

He missed coming home to his Omega wearing his clothes, this morning Keith was so...perfect.  
  
Shiro FELT something was going to start between them despite Keith's insistence of maintaining a Sugar Daddy/Baby relationship and honestly, if he wanted that Shiro would respect it. The Alpha part of Shiro was ALWAYS kept in a mental chain within him. He trained for years to never completely fall into becoming a ravenous beast. To his peers, Shiro was considered 'Defective', no TRUE Alpha would have a fatal illness....they're perfection through and through.

And yet here Shiro was, sick and fighting and by sheer LUCK managed to get a cure and wealth.  
  
He was aware other Alphas hated him for that.  
  
And was lowkey _enjoyed_ that hate.  
  
But in the end, the feeling never lasted.

Shiro gained a longer life and a seemingly limitless wealth (He wanted to see how long that lasted with Keith) but he didn't have true happiness. Yet in the few days Keith has been in his life, Shiro was genuinely happy.  
  
And now, some Alpha asshole has him...against his will.

If it was a misunderstanding then Shiro wanted to at least speak to Keith. He wanted to know if he was okay, if he was safe.  
  
To see if Keith NEEDED him.   
  
Shiro WANTED to be needed by Keith. He craved it.

Shiro had a myriad of things to do tomorrow, including planning the two building projects as well as visiting a tailor for Allura's Fundraising Gala on Friday and here he is, booking a Red Eye to Daizabaal to possibly do something illegal. Most likely murder. No promises.

Matt was right, Keith WAS trouble.  
  
But he LOVED trouble.  
  
Shiro entered his house and nothing felt right, it wasn't that he was in danger but leaving the place that Keith was last in just felt so....wrong.   
  
This wasn't his home anymore.  
  
What the HELL was happening to him?

Someone the second he stepped into his house his cell rang, it was like a spell being broken and he looked down to see a name. Adam. Shiro was finding his voice to respond that wasn't a growl.  
  
"Kashi, how are you feeling?" Adam said softly and Shiro felt at ease.

"It's been a long stressful day. Sorry I missed our weekly chats." Adam chuckled on the other end, "What's so funny?"  
  
"That voice, you don't want to talk to me. You found someone haven't you?"   
  
"Okay how is it *that* obvious?"  
  
"Takashi, we were married for nearly 20 years but we were friends long before, I know when you found something or someone that has your interest. I'm so happy for you." Adam spoke with such light tone that it soothed Shiro, "Tell me who he is."  
  
"It's...um...complicated."  
  
"Uh oh, on a scale of 1 to 10?"  
  
"A 20, actually."

"Kashi!" Adam teased, "Okay, a 20...well, you always loved challenges." Shiro sighed, it was true, "Tell me about him."  
  
"5'7, college, gorgeous, tough, a force of nature...he smells like Honey Butter." And Adam was silent which caught Shiro off guard. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Honey Butter? That's....interesting."  
  
"Why? Paired Alpha/Omegas smell different. You smelled like Lavender and told me I smelt like Oak."  
  
"Kashi...I lied." Shiro kept quiet, it seemed a bit late to lie and come clean. "You smelled like Cinnamon." Shiro sat down on his sofa, trying to decipher where Adam's going with this. "There's an 'old wives tale' about Omegas and Alphas, that Bonded Pairs will match the others scent. That's how they find each other...I thought it was nothing, till Curtis, he smells like Citrus."

"Adam...you know that stuff is really just old wives tales." Shiro sighed and leaned forward.  
  
"Maybe but we ALWAYS found each other...the scents changed when we Bonded but until we did, we just knew where the other was." And that caught Shiro by surprise.

"It was serendipity." Shiro smiled, he really didn't want to talk about this anymore, he didn't want to think his feelings were anything but genuine and not some weird cosmic chemical pull. Shiro liked having choices and knew Keith felt the same.  
  
 **But then how else to explain it?**

"Hey Adam, I have to go...gotta a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Alright I can take a hint, good luck Kashi." As soon as Shiro got off the line, he called Lotor. He felt silly asking another Alpha about something as trifle as an 'old wives tale' and yet. What could it hurt?

"Do you ever sleep?" Lotor laughed on the other end, ignoring the irony of him being awake too.  
  
"This week has been spectacularly eventful your highness."  
  
"It has, but I detest idle talk...what's on your mind?" One of the reasons Shiro loved Lotor, he was straight to the point.

"You and Princess Allura...you told me she was all you ever wanted, you were never pulled together...were you?"  
  
"Her scent was vibrant and hopeful. Not a name on my tongue, just a feeling. Galra and Alteans have difference in scents for attracting respective mates, especially Galra Omegas. Why the question?"

"Adam put something in my head, he told me the tale was that Bonded Pairs will match the others scent and that he lied to me throughout my marriage, I apparently smelled like Cinnamon and not Oak."  
  
"What does Keith smell like to you?"  
  
"Honey Butter...or just Honey."

"Since you're frankly atrocious at all things culinary, I suppose the complementary scents of Cinnamon and Honey would be lost on you." Lotor twirled his finger in Allura's hair as she slept beside him. "Of course, this is merely coincidental and not a by product of an inherent fate, biological or otherwise."   
  
"But...what if it is?" Shiro asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.  
  
"What of it? What we believe is secondary to the facts...you are in love with Keith." Lotor spoke firmly, "Would you be repelled if he smelled of another innocuous scent?"   
  
"No. I just...want it to be real. To be what we BOTH want."  
  
"Then you have to state that, honestly. The answer will might surprise you." The prince gently kissed a lock of Allura's hair. "But when has that ever stopped you, Takashi." And Shiro took a moment to let the words absorb into him, was it fate? Was it something innate? Or was it real? Shiro needed to find Keith. "Bring him to the Gala Friday, the Prime Minister apparently has a surprise lined up."

"A surprise? That's unusual." Shiro almost said to himself, he's only had the displeasure of being in Macidus' company for less than 5 minutes. He was an older Galra, completely traditional Alpha who believed in the old ways of Omegas belonging in more submissive roles, stay home, birth kits, serve their Mates. Macidus was a 'dying breed' of Alphas, who weren't pleased when laws in Daizabaal were changed to give Galra Omegas more freedoms, something championed by Prince Lotor.

A man such as he doesn't do things on whimsy like a 'surprise' and the Daizabaal Royal Family isn't as capricious as the Altean Royal Family...so all of this sounded odd.  
  
"It is, however Macidus is aware that he's stepped on a few toes, namely my wife-to-be, so I am willing to entertain whatever 'surprise' he has in store for the Gala. Which is why I want you to bring Keith, having someone with you on occasions such as these and elevate your mood."   
  
"If I can contact him, I'll ask." Shiro said with a smile

"I'm heading over to Daizabaal now, there's something I need to speak to you about."  
  
"My, I suppose we'll have quite the day. We'll be ready." Lotor smirked and ended the call.

Shiro just had to regain control of his emotions, so much was happening to him right now, so much information, feelings. He needed to be cautious going forward.  
  
Shiro is a man of logic..

And perhaps Keith wanted to go off the grid, perhaps he panicked, there's literally a myriad of potential reasons on why things happened. Shiro hasn't experienced anything like this....but he couldn't go in like a badass and tear up Daizabaal to find Keith if he was there.

Nor could he even assume Keith was even there or anything nefarious was going on.   
  
....and yet, something inside, that same sense that has become Shiro's companion since meeting Keith and being with him was just refusing to quiet down. Shiro looked at the white Luxite blade and held it, the pearlescent sheen in the dark. Shiro was being pulled in so many directions but forced to remain still.  
  
Keith maybe didn't need him. _But Shiro knew he needed Keith._  
  
 **They needed each other.**

Shiro packed a bag for his flight, he placed the blade back on its stand and set out to the airport.   
  
What he needed to have evidence. He couldn't risk doing something reckless. It's now Thursday, the Gala is tomorrow.  
  
He's going to get answers..  
  
he hoped.

**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

  
  
Keith felt like he was overheating, he was exhausted, his body was wrecked and worn, he was spent...masturbating himself sore. He felt so unsatisfied, sex toys within reach but he wouldn't touch them. It had only a day and it felt like an eternity, the PM's matured scent was slowly replacing Shiro's in Keith's scent memory..if Keith had any possession on him from Shiro, he could withstand it better. Everything smelled like warm liquorice, nauseatingly sweet and old..

Keith's Heat was making Macidus' plan so much easier, he could open all the windows in his room and it wasn't enough to remove the scent. Worst, he could leave whenever he wanted, the room wasn't locked, all he needed to do was walk downstairs and out the door.  
  
But he wasn't free. _Not really_.

Keith didn't have an ID or a passport, he had no money, Macidus made him a ghost in this country...if Keith was arrested, there was a high chance that he'd be tossed in jail. An Omega in Heat locked in jail...he'd be Bonded and Pregnant in an _hour_.  
  
And Macidus knew that..

Keith despised this, that this wrinkled asshole wanted to break him...and he was doing a great job. His neck was so hot, throbbing for an Alpha's bite, the closest was Macidus and Keith wanted to vomit. Another cold shower should take the edge off at least he hoped.  
  
20 mins later and STILL the Heat didn't die.

He needed fulfillment...but no way in hell was he going to submit to Macidus, Keith was going to endure, he was going to figure out how to expose Macidus and protect his loved ones. The shower failed him and Keith dried himself off, he didn't have spare clothes so now he was just walking out the bathroom naked and air drying, what he didn't expect was Macidus sitting in his room with a fresh pair of clothes as maids replaced his bedsheets.  
  
"We're going out for a fitting."  
  
"A fitting for what?" Keith asked with his hands on his hips, the maids blushing at his nudity.

"A collar, a choker to be more precise."  
  
" _Fuck you_." Macidus didn't flinch at Keith's abrasiveness, he had all the cards and Keith knew that.   
  
"I would _presume_ you'd want to contact your family."  
  
"The same family you threatened to have arrested?"  
  
"The warrant is still active." And Keith quieted as Macidus walked over to Keith and handed him the fresh clothes, "The choker will look beautiful around that neck."  
  
"Why the hell would you want me to wear a choker? You plan on fucking bonding me. Its pointless." Macidus tilted his head up to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Friday will be a special day. I plan on presenting you to the Emperor and Empress of Daizabaal during Princess' Gala tomorrow. No doubt Shirogane will be there as well." Keith started to shake, its only been a day but Shiro...his face, his smell. He had hope..  
  
"What do you have planned you fuckin corpse.." Macidus squeezed Keith's chin tightly making sure he couldn't look away.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be as thrilling." The much taller man bent his face to grazed his lips against Keith's cheek, "But by the end of the night, you'll beg for my knot." He released Keith's chin. "Now, get dressed." Macidus' words sunk into Keith's heart, up till now he's made his threats known, now he only had his imagination. All he knew was that he was going to see Shiro again, perhaps he could think of SOMETHING.   
  
Macidus wasn't going to win, Keith needed to be careful.

Disgusted that the plain clothes, even his underwear were a perfect fit, it was a simple white shirt and black jeans with converse. If anything it was vintage and Keith wasn't opposed to the style just the giver. Even though it had been a day, Keith walked outside the PM's house

The sun was annoyingly bright, he only really had a second before slipping into the backseat and reluctantly beside his blackmailer. Keith wanted to strangle Macidus, so fucking badly, if not strangle then punch his face..anything then be stuck with him for a second longer.

  
Daizabaal was at the very least beautiful to look out, his mother was always hesitant to bring him here. The war took its toll on her, she lost friends and loved ones, even though the kingdom was peaceful. Keith could still see some scars of war, memorials and rebuilding...this was an ancient city slowly entering the modern era. Prince Lotor and Princess Allura's marriage was going to herald change for the better. In 10-20 years, Daizabaal will flourish.  
  
 _Shiro was going to be part of that._

Keith felt strangely proud to know Shiro...he wanted to know more about him, about his life.  
  
Long bony fingers wrapped around his clenched fist and Keith whipped his head around to look at Macidus, still on his phone. Keith yanked his hand away from the unwanted affection.

"As an Omega, after you are properly broken in...it shouldn't take you long to become pregnant with my kit."  
  
"You really think I'll let you knot in me?" Keith muttered and closed himself in, "I won't let that happen."  
  
"I'll never force you but you will give yourself to me."

"You fucking think that shit *isn't* forced?" Macidus laughs without looking at Keith, Keith felt that laugh in his body, making him slightly slick. He groaned and rolled down the window to get fresh air.  
  
"Not forced, fated..."  
  
"Fated?"

"I've lived for a very long time Keith, all of my Omegas shared a scent. Tragically, none of them were able to produce a kit."  
  
"Maybe its you, ever think of that?" Keith glared at the cityscape, the imperial palace was in view and how closed and ominous it was.  
  
"It's not, I'm in perfect health, however I want to continue my line, you are my salvation Keith...and you _will_ provide me with a kit."   
  
"And what if I can't? What if you did all this fucking nonsense for nothing?"  
  
"Let me worry about that." That sounded...terrifying. Keith was positive that Macidus wasn't going to let him go, "You only need to preform your duties and please me." The car pulled to the boutique and Macidus politely opened the door for Keith to exit, "That is all you need to do."  
  
"You're goddamn delusional you know that?" Macidus just smiled, held the door to the boutique open, it was like talking to a psychotic wall...but this wall had power and influence and until Keith was able to gain any. He had to obey.  
  
Although they were rare these days, Omega Choker shops were still around, just neck cuffs to prevent Alpha bites and prove ownership.

Keith never imagined that he'd be in a place like this, much less with a withered Alpha, yet here he was. A short Galra waddled out with a large jewelry box and opened it to reveal a brilliant ruby red collar with a small gold birdcage as an emblem. It was beautiful as it was tacky, it was made to be seen, Keith didn't want to put it on and glared violent hate at Macidus who grinned.   
  
"Shall I make an offer?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Wear the collar, no establishment will refuse you or charge you." Macidus gathered the collar in his hands. "Spend the day admiring your homeland. Contact your family and friends. Assure them of your well being."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"None...just return to me before midnight." Macidus locks the collar around Keith's neck and runs his fingers along the front. "And that's it."  
  
"The fuck." Keith looked up at Macidus. "Why?"

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have to meet with the royal family to discuss the Gala's security. Please enjoy the day Keith, on me." Keith just looked as the PM walked out of the boutique, once again, he was free to roam around, this collar allowed that...or so Macidus claimed.

There was really only one way to find out, as soon as the Rolls Royce drove away, Keith dashed out the boutique, he didn't know where he was going or even where he was.  
  
He just wanted to run...far and away, to anywhere.  
  
But was he running to freedom?

**Or something else?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey ma," Keith said shakily and slid in the phone booth, the stupid choker was scanned and charged, allowing Keith to make phone calls. He didn't know how much the call was charged and at this point, _he didn't care_.  
  
"Keith! Where are you? Are you safe?" Krolia's voice tried to maintain some level of control but she could hear the hints of exhaustion and fear in her only son's voice. "The call is from Daizabaal...what are you doing there?" Keith didn't know what to say, what could he say or rather...what was he ALLOWED to say?

Macidus, without so much saying it started a new more extreme game and Keith was forced into playing it, the PM still had the warrants to arrest his parents...he could be very well listening in. The paranoia was **real**.  
  
"Keith, breath and focus. Why are you in Daizabaal?"

"I...just wanted to go and you would never take me so I just...went." Keith could hear his father shouting in the background that 'He wasn't raised to be a liar.' "It's true dad...I just wanted to go, so I did."  
  
"Then come home, your friend Hunk has expressed concern for you.” Krolia stressed, “He said you were never enrolled in the school...whatever is going on, I want you to come home now." Krolia practically demanded and Keith wanted to, he wanted to go home so badly.   
  
"Ma, it’s okay, really...it’s been a weird few days but, everything will be okay, I promise."

Krolia remained quiet on the other end and Keith managed to compose himself as he heard his father's voice talking to her. Calming her down before she started to speak again.  
  
"Keith, listen to me closely...I taught you well. I want you to look for 'our' glyphs of the Blades."

"Glyphs? Okay."  
  
"They will lead you to safety, the Blades will protect you." With Keith's father shouting 'Till we get there.'  
  
"No, ma, dad...I don't-"  
  
"This is not up for discussion, follow the glyphs and stay safe. We ARE coming for you Keith." Keith choked down a sob and dragged his fingers along the tips of the collar, feeling the comfort of it for some reason and quickly snatched his hand away. Keith needed to look for those Glyphs and get the Blades to help him, surely they can stop Macidus at the very least have a fucking plan.  
  
"Okay, I love you."

"We love you too, stay safe Sunbeam." Keith groaned but it was a real genuine comfort as opposed to whatever fuckery that Macidus was doing to him. He didn't want to hang up but the growling in his stomach was beckoning him to eat something. Keith cradled the receiver for a

second longer before returning it to the hook. Daizabaal was a big place, Keith didn't know where to start but he had to find the glyphs and hopefully the Blades.   
  
Keith wandered the streets, a few Alphas gave him looks of interest before spotting his choker and retreating. That was a small bit of relief, it was bad enough he was dealing with Macidus, he didn't need to be stalked by horny giant Alphas. His Heat was being subdued and Keith couldn't tell if it was because of the choker or he managed to ignore it enough for him to function.

As Keith continued to walk, there was a lush green park with clear blue water memorial fountain, he managed to find a street vendor selling some strange meat on a stick. He laughed to himself, 'Too salty, too tough, not enough spice.' Hunk would hate it. Definitely couldn’t take him to THIS street vendor..Keith said to himself.  
  
He felt the small trickle of tears down his cheeks, he was stressed and exhausted, he wanted to go home, he wanted to see Shiro...he wanted so desperately to return to the time before all this mess.  
  
But...if he didn't participate in the Game, he'd never make so much money, never be able to help his friends and _never would have met Shiro_...  
  
Keith counted to ten and focused, he needed to find the glyphs and save himself, he'll find Shiro later and explain what happened. Or maybe...  
  
 **Maybe it would be best that he ended it.**   
  
Shiro was nice and smart... _beautiful_.

No doubt that once Keith was safe with the Blades, Macidus wouldn't rest until he found a way to make sure that everyone in Keith's life was miserable. And Shiro didn't need someone like Keith mucking up his life.   
  
But as he walked the streets of Daizabaal, Keith couldn't shake the feeling inside him, that he needed to hang on to Shiro, to believe in him, to _trust_ in him.  
  
A strange small symbol near a vent caught Keith's eye, he recognized it...Marmora code! Yes here we go! Keith needed to clear his mind and find more of these glyphs. It was midday

now, Keith dashed through the streets, bumping into citizens as he tracked the glyphs taking him further away from the busy sidewalks for Daizabaal. Once the sun was down it will be harder for Keith to find the glyphs, if only he had his Luxite blade...

It didn't matter, Keith could feel that he was almost there, almost at the end of this nightmare. The glyphs were leading him closer to the business and resort sections of the city. Exhaustion was slowly creeping in, his Heat that was once quieted was roaring awake within him.

Slick was trickling down his thighs, his excitement in finding the glyphs mixed with his own mental exhaustion from the search was wearing his concentration away. Keith touched the collar and felt his thoughts filling up with Macidus..what his hands would feel like on him.What his mouth would feel like, his tongue...Keith gasped and slammed against the hard brick wall, no....this wasn't right, he didn't want to think of Macidus. Keith didn't want to think of anyone. And now his body was betraying him.

Keith smacked his hand against the cold stone, turning it into a fist and punching it hard. The sudden pain cleared his mind and Keith sunk to his knees, he felt he was close to freedom, to safety...  
  
 **Shiro**.  
  
No, he didn't want to think of any Alpha...even Shiro.

The ache in his hand throbbed and his chest began to get tighter, Shiro....kind Shiro, strong Shiro, sweet, and hot...  
  
"S-shiro..." Keith whispered and laid his head back on the wall, why was he thinking of Shiro? He wasn't his Alpha, they only fucked alot, Shiro wasn't here.

Shiro _wasn't_ here.  
  
 ** _He wasn't here._**  
  
Keith quieted the weak sob inside himself and got back up, the sun was going to set in another hour, he had some time to find a way to the Blades. He couldn't give up now, fuck did his hand hurt, nothing broken or bleeding but it was sore. The slick between his legs wasn't gushing but it was still flowing down, Keith had to keep focus and ignore the pain and the stickiness. He found another glyph, this one bigger than the others, was this the final glyph? Almost there now.  
  
Keith stumbled down the stairs, nearly tripping on the final stair, three Galra in hoods were sitting at the dead end, they looked huge and terrifying and glared at Keith. Danger. Their scents wafted into Keith’s nose, caution, interested, breeding. The three large Galra simply stared at the shaking Omega before them.  
  
"I...I...need." Keith was struggling to speak, his throat was dry, "I....need to...I need help."

The hooded Galra got up and walked toward him, a chill went down Keith's spine, he wobbled upright with fear flooding into his heart, something about this didn't seem right and he back tracked to the stairs. He had to leave, he didn’t feel safe. "N-never mind..." Keith stammered, he could barely stand straight, holding on to the rail of the stair just to keep upright, the slick flowing freer and soaking through his jeans. He felt a hand reach and grab his shoulder to pull him back down the stairs...this Galra's touch burned him.  
  
He was an Alpha....they all were.  
  
 **Fuck.**   
  
Keith bucked from the punishing grip, exhaustion and lust clouding his movements and the pain in his hand from earlier mixed in. Keith lost whatever focus he had left.

"N-NO! GET OFF ME!" Keith shouted at the top of his lungs, kicking one Galra Alpha hard in his face before he elbowed the other, breaking free and sloppily crawled up the stairs. Oh God, he needed to get the fuck out of here, he needed to save himself.

It was minutes till Sunset, soon it will be dusk and Keith had no idea where the fuck he was, he didn't know where to go and his panicked frenzied assault made his heart race. He was rushing deeper into the resort district of the Daizabaal, he could see the Royal Palace in the distance.

Fuck it, he'll run to that, Keith dug deep, his legs feeling like they were weighted down by bricks , his chest burning from anger and fear. Choker mocking him, beckoning him to submit. He was being pulled in directions.  
  
Keith just wanted to be safe.. _.he wanted Shiro_.

The Galra Alphas were behind him, Keith stood out like a neon light, they were coming, they were going to take him...  
  
Keith wobbled and wheezed as he stumbled on the sidewalk, the slick between his legs drenched and dripped down the fabric, making it heavy and sickly sweet. Keith was reeking of Honey Butter, causing Alphas in the crowd to immediate focus on the panting mess of an Omega in their reach, Keith couldn't possibly fight them all, he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
"Shiro..." Keith whispered, teetering on collapse and he stumbled across the street...each step like quicksand. "Shiro." There was a honking and shouting, the sun was going to set...either the vehicle or the Alphas trailing him were going to get him first.  
  
"Keith!" Keith blearily looked around, that voice, "KEITH!" Keith felt his body get scooped up and the scent that filled his chest, soothing his fragile heart, "Baby, I got you." Keith only had split second of consciousness, but he knew, the warmth of the voice, the strength cradling him across the street.   
  
"Shiro?" Keith gripped Shiro's face and sobbed as he shook, "P-please..." the sun sets.  
  
"Give me your knot."   
  
Shiro cradled Keith in his arms, feeling his strong thighs around his waist and squeezed. Shaking and panting, mumbling and burying his face deep into Shiro's neck to take in gulps of his scent. Cinnamon, hot, soothing, protection... _everything_.

"Please, please Shiro please." Keith begged and Shiro carried into the nearest hotel, he didn't even read the name, he just walked in as people looked at the strange sight, the hotel clerk politely masked her confusion with a smile.   
  
"Welcome sir, how can we help." Keith started to kiss and nip, raking his nails along Shiro's scalp and twitch as he oozed slick, he glared fire at anyone staring at Shiro's back. This was his.  
  
"A-a room please, ah, I don't care about the cost." Shit, Keith was biting on his ear, just feeling his breath tickling on the skin was making Shiro rock hard, he could barely concentrate on the transaction.   
  
"B-baby please..."  
  
"Fuck me here, I don't care." Keith's demands made Shiro fumble and he dropped his card on the counter, Keith turned around to the hotel clerk. Glaring down and snatched the card back up, if Macidus was going to pay for everything.  
  
"Here! Scan this!" She nodded and tapped the choker.  
  
"A choker...Keith-omph." Keith slammed his lips on Shiro and felt the man melt, its been so long and Shiro laid Keith on the counter.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Keith begged wanton and rough, the hotel clerk jumped surprised as Keith heaved and moaned, he looked absolutely famished, the thought WAS tempting and the clerk hurried to give him a room.  
  
"T-thank you sorry.." Shiro said to the hotel clerk and scooped Keith up to head to the elevator, he had no idea where the hell was his luggage but the second they were in the elevator. No one else got in, Keith began to grind and pant, Shiro lost his threadbare patience and pressed him up against the elevator wall as it ascended up.

The hotel clerk picked up her phone and dialed.  
  
Shiro literally hoisted Keith up locking in the air and nibble on his collarbone and inhale him deeply...2 days...it felt so much longer but not being able to breathe this scent in, not to feel it inflated his lungs and it felt like Shiro wasn't breathing air, he licked and tugged Keith's nipples, sucking hard and long till he let them snap back. There was way too much in the way of clothing on them, far too much, Keith unbuckled Shiro's belt as he forced opened his shirt. They were so hungry for each other but Shiro had so many questions.

Where Keith been? The choker? Everything but when Keith sunk down to his knees and forced Shiro back against the wall. The questions did not _fucking_ matter.  
  
His mouth was small and hot, soft lips on the delicate skin taking him down in painfully decadent inches. _Goddamn this boy_.

Shiro brushed back Keith's bangs and let him work, sucking him deep and burying his nose against his trail, working his jaw and relaxing his throat until Shiro's entire length was hitting the back of it. Fuck Shiro was being eaten ALIVE. All he could see was a crown of inky black

Hair bobbing and working, pulling back and flicking his head to swallowing him down again. Keith's squeezed Shiro's ass, driving his nails up his spine and keeping his mouth firmly around his dick. Drinking down the pre and sucking for his load.  
  
Whether consciously or not, Shiro gripped Keith's head and started ramming into his mouth, that pretty little mouth. Keith groaned and twitched trying to match the hungered rhythm of Shiro's force crowding his throat to the point that his eyes rolled back but never was he more aroused. The smell of his slick and come filling the elevator, making a literal puddle of mess on the floor, Shiro eased back when he saw the smattering of tears and flushed red of Keith's entire face. Pale oozing out the corners of his lips and pumping even more in his throat. More than he could swallow.

"F-fuck Keith I.." Keith's mouth was wide open, letting the last few jets of Shiro's coat his face in a haze. The amount of his slick was obscene but there was this beautiful blissed look of joy on Keith's face as he slowly consumed Shiro’s load with a lazy smile.  
  
The elevator dinged on the 55th floor and Shiro didn't say a fucking word, he scooped up Keith in his arms and tapped the key on the lock, he didn't bother with the light. He just took him to the bed and laid him down and looked at him like he was a goddamn feast.  
  
"Keith I won't stop." Shiro warned, his voice was gravelly and deeper than Keith ever recalled hearing, there was a glow in Shiro's eyes, in the dark of the room like this was how Keith was going to die...being devoured by a lion.  
  
 **His Black Lion**  
  
"You better...not..."   
  
And that was all that was said between them.

Shiro tore off Keith's shirt and tossed it to the floor, he yanked off his soaked jeans and ripped off his briefs, sending a hard bite down on Keith's pert ass and making him yelp in pleasured pain. His hand cuffed Keith's throat and craned him up in a bend to punishingly kiss and lap his tongue deep and down Keith's throat, he didn't have time to react to the set of fingers invading his slopping ass, finding his core and massaging the tender space with thick presses. Keith was twitching and gasping, gritting his teeth and crying out from the feeling.

Shiro was relentless, pushing in a third finger and making Keith arch enough so he could pump his dick, he was muttering something and hell if Keith made it out, the rich laugh filling his ear and the kisses to the side of his sweaty head. Keith reached his climax and flailed his hands out to grab on to something only to be caught by Shiro. Holding him steady and kissing a line up Keith's arms before resting him down on the bed. Shiro wanted to see Keith's face and rolled him until Keith was firmly on top.   
  
"T-takashi..."   
  
"Take me in baby."

Keith kissed and position himself over Shiro's dick and sunk down deep, God there was nothing sweeter than the feeling of fullness. It was like placing a puzzle piece in the missing space, this was it, right here. The sparks of pain and sweetness, expanding and hard.

Keith sobbed, his body and heart, his mind...everything was melted and now there was nothing between them...nothing.  
  
Except this _fucking_ choker. Macidus.   
  
Keith tugged at it, he pulled and pulled, Shiro slipped his fingers under the leather strip.

He held onto Keith's waist, making a gentle circle with his thumbs and kissed his face with all the love and compassion in him.  
  
In one move he bit down on the strip and TORE it off Keith's neck. Shiro spat the choker out not caring if his jaw hurt or that he cut his mouth.

Keith wanted it off, HE wanted it off.   
  
Keith licked the blood and nuzzled Shiro's face, tilting his neck and felt his lips on his nape. The feel of smooth teeth pressing, and Keith dug his nails deep into Shiro's shoulders.  
  
 **MINE**.  
  
Keith screamed as the fangs broke his skin.

Keith felt his body slack, his tongue lolled out of his mouth but the utter flooding of emotions of and the softness the kiss and warm trickle of his blood down his back. Shiro released his bite and licked the mark, drinking in his Omega's blood.

God, GOD, this feeling, this power surging and his hunger not sated, he mumbled apologies and Keith's kiss smothered his words. Dripping tears, feeling this unbelievable armor of being protected, his Alpha.  
  
He _is_ mine.  
  
I am _his_.  
  
 ** _We_**.  
  
Keith felt momentary fear crumble away.

Shiro clung to Keith and watched his Omega swivel his hips down on him, and it felt like nothing he's ever had before. This was a connection, a twisting of their souls and Keith threaded his fingers between Shiro's.   
  
Keith was powerful. Something Shiro knew, something he admired.

And now it was official. They were one. _Shiro felt safe_.  
  
"Takashi...I love you."  
  
"I love you too Keith." Keith smiled weakly and shy, "I love you." and Keith sobbed, kissing Shiro over and over.  
  
They must have said 'I love you' a 100 times and more.  
  
Until the sun came up.

**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

Shiro groaned awake when he felt a weight on him, Keith with the sheet over his shoulders looking down in the dawn light smirking.   
  
"You passed out..." Keith joked with a pout, "Aww…old timer can't keep up?"  
  
"In my defense...I took a Red Eye to get here." Shiro smiled sleepily, gripping Keith’s hips to keep him down on his thighs.

"How did you know I was here?" Shiro processed what Keith asked and rubbed his mouth, his jaw and fangs ached. Yeah, he did bite off a choker and bite down on Keith’s nape...the memory of that pain felt oh so good.   
  
"You first...what happened?" Now Keith was quiet and Shiro shifted him on his thighs, he was growing harder and Keith’s ass was so close. "Did someone force you to leave?"  
  
"Shiro...I think I fucked up." Shiro sat up and tucked Keith's hair behind his ear, “I think I really fucked up bad.”

"What can I do to help? How much?" Keith started to laugh and laid his head down on Shiro's chest.  
  
"It’s something money can't fix..." Keith put his hand on the back of his nape, the bite mark was swollen but it was permanent. Keith knew he'd have to deal with Macidus and this mark wasn't going to make things easier...  
  
"Shiro, Takashi...I'm okay but can you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Don't go to the Gala tonight, leave Daizabaal...please." Shiro sat up, gently cupping Keith's head. "It's not safe."

"Not safe? Keith what do-" There was a knock on the door, and Keith got of him...there was something in his heart, a fear growing in him. He couldn't shake it and he tried too.  
  
Whatever was outside that door, he wanted to protect Shiro from it.  
  
"Keith, get behind me." The knocks got louder and more forceful, Keith wasn't going to hide behind Shiro, they were bonded now, united. He would protect his Alpha.  
  
The door unlocked and open and six black suited Galra flooded the room. Shiro froze when the last large black suited Galra walked in.

He knew that face, he remembered that voice.  
  
Commander Sendak.  
  
"Takashi Shirogane." Sendak said with disgust and towered over him, "You are under arrest."

Shiro stared up at Sendak as he loomed over him, the Galra Commander was feared and vicious and completely loyal to the empire. They met on the battlefield in a heat of conflict, Shiro and Adam were relief aid, trying to save ally and enemies

Alike, their compound was attacked by Sendak's unit and Shiro was captured and suffered months of brutal torture. He only escaped by exacting the same level of brutality on his captors.

It took years of rehabilitation and therapy and Shiro's marriage for him to get 'right'.

Shiro hoped that he'd never cross paths with Sendak ever again.

And now he was face to face with him, with Keith behind him, in possibly in danger.

**This was not going to end clean.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Humans age _so_ poorly, you were weak back then and now...you can be easily shattered." Sendak growled and focused completely on Shiro. "Dress yourself and come with me." Sendak commanded that made his soldiers jump. Shiro just put on his underwear and pants but Keith had no clean clothes (thanks to Shiro somewhat destroying them) so he slipped his shirt on him.   
  
"I'm sorry....its my fault." Keith whispered as Shiro buttoned him up.

"No, it’s not...this is something else and I don't think these guys are operating _officially_ ." Shiro finished and slipped his behind Keith's nape, his bite mark still hot and swollen on his Omega's skin. "It will be okay, I promise."  
  
Keith believed him but he looked at Sendak and could feel the threat of such a man, Keith was usually confident on taking down ANYONE but Sendak wasn't a foolish Alpha. His stare was cold, focused, filled with that nauseating pride and dominance that Keith was sure if he didn't get his Bond bite and was still in Heat, he’d be a leaking mess on the floor. The renowned Commander wasn't a fool and he didn't once waiver looking at them.   
  
"Such a **_disappointment_ **and yet...I know you will not make this easy." Well, Sendak was right, Shiro felt his muscle taut and rotated his shoulders.

"What am I being arrested for Commander?" Shiro said with steel in his voice, Sendak eased in to narrow the gap between them.  
  
"Oh I think you know."  
  
"Illuminate me then."

"Theft of property and violation of said property belonging to a member of the Daizabaal Royal Cabinet." Sendak focused on Keith, the implication was pretty damn obvious. Keith handled it well.  
  
"Fuck you, I'm not anyone’s goddamn property!" Keith snapped back and bucked up towards Sendak.

"Your thoughts do not matter Omega whelp, I'm merely here to enforce the laws of our land." The Galra in black suits swarmed around the two, Keith clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, his sole focus was protecting him. "Obey."

"Fuck. **_You_**." Keith threw his anger right in Sendak's face, suddenly Keith's arm was yanked back and so much for keeping this peaceful. Shiro threw the first punch, missing Sendak by an inch but connecting it with the nearest Galra suit beside him. Shiro heard Keith shout

and looked to his direction as Keith was held by the throat...something violently snapped.   
  
Shiro went in, viciously slamming two large Galra hard on the floor as Keith lifted his legs around arm of the Galra holding him by his neck and twisted his body till he was free.

Sendak popped Shiro in the face spilling a gush of blood from his nose, trading blows to each other's body so hard that Keith swore he heard a bone snap. Another Galra lunged at Keith nearly snagging his shirt and he kicked him in the face, before slipping from being caught.

His focus was on Shiro, the fight was **brutal,** but Keith could see the bruises and cuts from Sendak's claws. No, no he didn't want Shiro to get hurt anymore, a kick from a Galra suit hit Keith straight in the chest and he flew back to the balcony.  
  
"KEITH!" Sendak grabbed Shiro's arm and bent it back into a submission, Keith regained his vision and saw Shiro on his knees with Sendak's foot on his neck. Weakly Keith stood up and sat on the balcony's rail. He looked down...55 floors. He reached for the drapes and wrapped one tightly around his wrist.

"H-hey...you fucks...wanna...watch a show?" Keith forced through the pain in his chest and carefully stood on the rail. Two more Galra suits came close and Keith balanced on one foot. "Let Shiro go."   
  
"Keith...stop! Ernn." Sendak press his foot down harder.  
  
"Please child." Sendak said almost bored but when Keith angled back almost off the rail, he paused and growled.  
  
"I said...let Shiro go, or you get to explain why you fucking failed so badly." Sendak eased his foot off Shiro's neck, "Takashi...follow the glyphs. T-they'll protect you." Keith held on to the drapes and jumped, the Galra suits raced over, Shiro pushed himself up kicking out Sendak's legs and bolted out of the door. He knew what they didn't.  
  
Keith's spun on the drape and fell onto balcony below him, he kicked in the glass and ran through the room.

The adrenaline peaked when he heard the crash of hard boots on the balcony behind him. It was Sendak and he was FUCKING PISSED. Keith took off out the door to see the Galra suits appear out the rooms in front of him. Shiro threw open the stairway door and Keith dash to him.

Shiro held on to Keith's hand as they dashed down the stairs, hearing the Galra suits shout after them, Keith's feet were killing him on the concrete and Shiro picked him up. Pulling the fire alarm and sending the hotel into panic.  
  
The 22nd floor Shiro busted through and the crowd of people when he felt a massive hand on his head slam him hard into a maintenance pipe causing him to fall with Keith on the floor. Sendak reached out to grab Shiro but Keith threw his body on him.  
  
"SHIRO! GO! NOW!" Shiro was in a daze, concussion likely but he stood.

"K-Keith I'm not...leaving-" Shiro was in no condition to fight, so Keith kicked him in the chest practically sending him on the ground into the crowd of people. Shiro scrambled to get up again and when he did, he saw Sendak squeeze Keith's throat until he went limp.

Fuck, Shiro had to run with the crowd of people till he reached the lobby, his senses were on fire, he needed to get to safety. He saw the hotel clerk and his driver with his bag, he stumbled over and took his bag. Just as 4 Galra suits walked out with Sendak cradling Keith.

They were looking for him as Sendak entered a black van with Keith. Shiro spat blood and held his head was splitting then ducked into the alleyway, he could not get caught. Shiro's vision was blurry but he spotted a strange mark on a building, he followed the carvings stumbling.

The scent....honey butter...Keith? Shiro followed the traces of that scent, the smell of copper of his blood making it harder to pick up but this was Keith. Shiro fell downstairs to see 3 large Galra in hoods sitting against a wall.  
  
"H-help...Keith." And Shiro passed out.

**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

  
  
Keith regained his consciousness on the bumpy ride in the van, he saw his foot being bandaged and instinctively kicked when he felt and hand squeeze around his throat. Sendak.  
  
"Still yourself child." Sendak said threateningly.  
  
"Choke on a dick."

"Hmph, not likely...crude thing, it seems that is your only worth." Keith wanted to fire back but his whole body was aching, "Thrace, that is enough, Macidus will deal with his toy."  
  
"He won't be happy with these scrapes."  
  
"I couldn't care what one ancient fool wants." Sendak fired back and squeezed Keith's throat causing him to yelp, "You caused me Shirogane...you are fortunate you have worth to the Prime Minister."  
  
"Good, still choke." Keith forced back and looked down at Thrace, it was odd, unlike the other Galra in suits, he seemed kind. He smelled _different_...like jasmine or mint? Keith was having trouble pinning scent but it soothed him. There were no windows so he had no idea where he was but he felt he knew where he was going. So, when the van eventually did stop, he wasn't surprised when it was the PM's home. Completely exhausted, Keith waddled out of the van with Thrace's help, he stumbled into the large Galra's hold.  
  
"Knowledge or Death." Keith didn't react but there was a fluttering in his heart, Knowledge or Death...was this guy a Blade of Marmora? Was Ma here?

"K-knowledge or Death." Keith whispered as Thrace carried him up the stairs.  
  
"Good boy." Thrace propped Keith up and opened the door to Macidus who stood waiting for him with a sly little smile. "The injuries are minor, he needs rest." Macidus looked

like that idea was incredulous and Thrace cleared his throat and gently placed his hand on the middle of Keith's back to push him in. Keith felt something on his heel but he ignored it, he was now face to face with the man that was ruining his life. Keith limped up to Macidus and straight socked him in the jaw, surprisingly his head did NOT fly off nor did the old Galra stumble. He just continued to leer creepily down at Keith.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"By you? Fucking _never_ !"   
  
"That will change, I promise." The PM spoke without a hint of irony then looked

at Thrace sharply, "Leave." Keith turned to him as the uncover Blade walked out the door. "Follow me Keith, it’s time we end this Game."  
  
"Fuck this Game! And fuck you! You lost...look!" Keith shouted and showed Macidus the bite on his nape, "It's over, you get it!? Me and Shiro bonded and we fucked, all this shit here is useless! Your plan failed!" Keith smile drains as he looked at Macidus' face remained cool and confident.  
  
"Did it?" And Keith froze still, "Everything went as I expected it to, thanks to your help."  
  
"T-the fuck are you-"

"Shirogane is a wanted fugitive, he's a criminal now."   
  
"He's not! He's done nothing wrong. Drop the charges!" Macidus cackled as he poured a drink, enjoying the anticipation no doubt building in Keith.  
  
"As a wanted criminal, he loses all the protections of his 'friend' His Majesty Prince Lotor. He can't afford the scandal. After all, his marriage to Princess Allura caused a fair amount of controversy. I doubt he'll have much support if he tries to protect a vile rapist hmm?" Keith lost it, he rushed over to Macidus, grabbed the drink and threw it.  
  
"You fucking shit! Don't you dare-"

"Without Shiro, the peace projects of building the two centers will crumble, no one will want to be part of such construction. Which mean there's going to be a loss of jobs, a loss of an easy road to peace."  
  
"Fuck you I'm not your property and I'll explain that!"

"You _could_....or rather could've yesterday. I told you to come home before Midnight." The PM's smile grew wider, "You didn't do that."  
  
"I….what the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Keith spat, "I'm NOT your property fucko!"

"Oh but you are... _Sunbeam_." Keith felt his heart stop, "The moment I put that choker on you, you became my property, the moment you used the privileges of that choker you consented." Macidus laughed and walked over to his bookshelf. "That room cost so much more than you thought didn't it?"  
  
"I-It...doesn't matter my bond with-"   
  
"Yes, the Bond...not as permanent as it was in my generation, I'll remove that easily." Keith put his hand on his throat, trying not to panic. "Your Heat is unique Keith. Your reproductive cycle intensifies the stronger your bond is...you and Shirogane are **_sublimely_** connected. But just because you're bonded doesn't mean you cannot become pregnant by another Alpha." Macidus placed his hand on one of his books, "I know you wouldn't accept me but Shirogane...your Heat overflowed...in essence, your womb is ripe. He did all the work and now I'll finish the rest."

Keith stumbled back, his ears were ringing and Macidus kept his sick smile. Did he really play into Macidus hands?

"If you had followed your mother's instructions, found the Blades, you'd be safe. Keith, you are so young and so foolish..you let your Heat control you and _now_ because of you, the peace plans will be delayed, the Prince will cut ties to save face. Everyone will distance themselves from Shirogane, all the money in the world means little when you're alone." Macidus placed his book back and the shelf moved revealing a case FULL of chokers, nearly 50 and Keith felt his knees give away, "I have played this Game for so long, so many Omegas have adorned these and disappointed me." Macidus looked at Keith on the floor and walked over. "Keith you spent your short career teasing Alphas, taking from them. But now, the cage is closed. And you did that yourself."  
  
"I'll kill you...I'll fucking...." Keith felt so lost, he could feel his voice cracking, something in his heart was breaking, "Please.."

"Get up." Macidus snapped and Keith shakily stood up, when the PM grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing on Shiro's bite, "Do you understand now? That you never had a chance. This Bond means NOTHING. Ultimately, you mean **_nothing_** without me." Keith's eyes were glossy with tears. “You've taken everything from Shirogane, you can never be with him and he can never be with you." Macidus placed his hand on Keith's stomach, "You want to save him? Submit to me, bare my child and create a new era for Daizabaal."  
  
Keith felt the strange object on his ankle, Macidus words hurt, he believes he's won and maybe in some way he has..but Keith can't give up, it’s not in him.  
  
The Bond was real, his love for Shiro was real. Keith is a Blade by Birth.  
  
Knowledge or Death. _And he damn sure wasn't going to die_.

"Yes..."   
  
"Yes, what?" Macidus is just like any basic ass Alpha, he's old and powerful.  
  
"Yes...my Alpha." Keith murmured, trying to rebuild his strength as Macidus lock lips with his.  
  
His Rebel Heart beats for his Lion. No one can have that.  
  
It's not over.  
  
 **Not even close.**  
Keith wasn’t taken to his room, he was taken to their 'marital room' with Macidus. His stomach flip flopped, _gods he didn't want this_ , everything in him was telling him that 'This isn't his Alpha.' and Keith could do _nothing_ , he tried to keep the steel in his spine, he didn't want to cry but it physically hurt to imagine ANYONE else being his Alpha...he HATED being helpless. At least he could throw a punch or something then just relenting to Macidus and his withered being.

The only thing keeping the only thing keeping him from not fully freaking out was the constant weird presence of the object Thrace placed in his bandages. What the hell was it?  
  
Keith froze when he felt Macidus' hands on his shoulder, there was this sickening sweet cloying in the way he kissed the side of his head, Keith wanted to peel his skin off with a penny.  
  
"The unwanted side effects of my plan...you reek of Shirogane again."  
  
"That's a blessing." Keith fired back and felt bony fingers squeeze into his shoulder like a vice till he winced from the pain.

"How much about the overwrite process for Bonded Omegas do you know Keith?"  
  
"Jack shit."  
  
"Good, you'll get to learn through experience...I'll make sure its mildly pleasurable."  
  
"For who?" Keith broke from Macidus' grasp, heart was beating like it was going to explode.

Macidus looked down at Keith without any sign of anger or emotion, it was coldly blank and that made everything so much more terrifying.  
  
"Your rebellion is something I want to keep traces of when we bond...but I fear I'll grow tired of it." Macidus led him to the bathroom. He had a milk bath already drawn up, candles, flowers...it was a bit much for Keith and if this he was Shiro. Keith would've found this to be peak romantic.  
  
 _This...was not Shiro.  
_  
 **And this was not romantic.**  
  
"Come...let me tend to you." Macidus said with a syrup coated threat. Keith didn't bother retorting, he took one last deep inhale of Shiro's scent on his shirt, he'll never see it again and attempted to unbutton himself when Macidus just tore the shirt open. The shock was temporary as Keith glared up at the PM's actions.  
  
"No need for ceremony." Macidus SLOWLY allowed the shirt to fall down to just look at Keith's nude body, his expression calculating as he studied all the faint marks from Shiro's fingertips. Keith stilled and shivered from the cold. "Brute...not surprising." Macidus hissed and Keith placed his hand on his chest and face, making sure to lock his stare with Macidus.  
  
"Yeah...he's great." And Keith pushed pass Macidus to the bathtub, it smelled _heavenly_ , his body was still aching from last night and the fight against the Galra suits. He was concerned about the device, Thrace placed in his bandage, he prayed whatever it was waterproof and slipped into the water. Gods it felt SO GOOD, Keith slid underneath the surface before popping up and relaxing. He hated to admit how nice this was.  
  
"An Alpha must to dote on their Omega to produce kits but there will be times will there will be stress in an otherwise **harmonious** union. A Pull will always be an invaluable asset for an educated and refined Alpha."  
  
"Pull? What the hell is that?" Keith muttered as he bathes lazily in the heated bath. He felt so relaxed.

"A Pull is when an Alpha uses their presence to bring an Omega to heel." The PM walked up to the bath and sat on the rim, "A proper Alpha will never have to use a Pull more than once in their union. Any more could damage the Omega's mental state."  
  
"Uh huh.." Keith really felt TOO relaxed, he was becoming so sleepy and it felt unnatural. What the fuck was in this bathwater? Keith tried to get up but his legs weren't working, his body felt so sluggish. Macidus gently ran his fingers in the water and then on the back of Keith's nape to feel the bite. Keith could feel something...unwinding, like an unraveling of some thread. It felt _wrong_ , forced and Keith tried to get out of the bath again but Macidus just put his strength down and Keith was kept in the water.   
  
"No need for crude surgery...just patience and practice."

"S-stop...fucking..." Keith moaned as Macidus kneaded his fingers into Shiro's bite, Keith could feel the warmth, the memory slipping away.  
  
"This is a proper Pull. A gentler Pull. Obedience will rewarded, you'll learn that soon enough." Keith kept trying to get out until he was strewn over Macidus' lap, gasping and shaking, it took all his strength just to do that.   
  
"I...won't let you...take him away from me."  
  
"I already have." Macidus brushed back the wet locks of Keith's hair from his face, "I have had centuries of practice with this Keith. No Omega has defied me after being Bonded...and depending on what I feel like at the time, you will be my mewling pet or my repository for my seed until you're fat with kits." Macidus yanked Keith up by his scalp, "But you'll **_never_** be equal. You should get used to that." Macidus yanked Keith up and sunk a bite down on his throat, his body twitched and Keith felt limp as he felt fangs puncture his skin. Loving the look of his Omega's eyes fluttering with stray tears. He pulled his mouth off and cradled Keith's head as he started to sink back down into the milkbath, he washed his bite with the milk water with a cool smile.  
  
"A False bite, it will do for now." Macidus thumbed Shiro's fading bite, "We'll start over, tonight."  
  
"And then place my Bond on you properly."  
Keith had assistance in the bath, the same maids helped him to bed, everything moved in a blur of voices and movements. He was so weak and tired, he just wanted to sleep but Macidus wouldn't let him...  
  
"We need to see if your attire fits." Keith found himself nodding in agreement, that's right...tonight is the Gala, a Gala? For who? Keith was trying to remember but it had to be important. He needs to look good for Macidus...  
  
 _No...that wasn't right._  
  
He needed to look good for _Shiro_.

"Shiro..." Keith said in a whisper and Macidus winced, he walked over to Keith on the bed and grabbed his chin roughly.   
  
"You ARE a stubborn one...perhaps I shouldn't have been gentle with your Pull." Why was his Alpha upset at him?   
  
"Shiro...is...here." Keith limply raised his hand to his heart and smiled, "Warm...my Little...Lion Man." Macidus looked furious, was he not *his* Alpha? Keith felt so confused, saying Shiro gave him a flutter in his chest but it made Macidus angry? The PM pushed Keith on the bed and climbed over him.

"Somewhere in that head of yours, Shirogane has taken root...a False bond isn't as effective as I thought. Your will is truly troublesome."  
  
Keith's mind was foggy and soupy but when he said 'Shiro' a quick flashing image of a smile on a handsome face. White hair...gold eyes.

A memory, ghosting hands, warm breath, kissing him, sucking him, arms so strong, his body being filled.  
  
 **Baby.**  
  
Yeah, Keith loved that.. _Baby_.   
  
Keith put his hand on his mouth to stifle a cry of pain, Shiro...was Shiro his Alpha?  
  
If he was Shiro's Omega, why was he not here?

Who the hell was this disgusting old man on top of him?   
  
This wasn't right.   
  
"Pig." Keith slurred and Macidus grabbed Keith's arm and forced it above his head, "Piggy pig." and spat on Macidus' face.  
  
"You wretched little-"  
  
"False...bond from...a False Alpha." Keith slurred and groaned when Macidus placed his hand on Keith's chest, his nails digging in and causing Keith to gasp.  
  
"If you think I cannot hurt your heart...you are mistaken." Keith tensed and writhed underneath Macidus, trying to avoid feeling any undesirable parts on him. The Heat slowly building in his belly and the slick beginning to trickle out. Keith began to pant and turned away from the PM staring him down.  
  
"As with any Omega in Heat...just being in the presence is enough. You're not as unique as you believe Keith, a challenge yes, not unique." Macidus lowered his head down to rest on Keith's chest, "And challenges that are conquer yield the best rewards. You're strong...truly fitting for the throne."  
  
"T-throne? What are you...talking about?"  
  
"Simply put, Daizabaal needs fresh blood with wise minds to lead them." Macidus placed a tender kiss right on Keith's chest where his hard fingerprints pressed in.   
  
"The Prince is an ill fit, the union of Altea and Daizabaal is a betrayal to all our values and our pride. I failed with King Alfor, this time...there will be no mistakes." Keith struggled to free himself, "The blood of the Royal Families will pave a more traditional and united future for Daizabaal. Our kits will ensure it." Keith wasn't sure if what he was hearing was right...

"You can't do this..." Keith tried ignore how his slick was dripping out of him, he wasn't turned on by being wrapped it a goddamn ASSASSINATION PLOT.  
  
"I promised you that your life will be changed for the better. And it will." Macidus slowly dragged his hand down to cup his ass, squeezing it roughly and fondling as mauch as he wanted,

before Macidus could touch him any further there was a knock at his bedroom door and he moved off Keith to tried to calm himself.

The PM was planning to kill the Daizabaal Royal Family, that he attempted to kill King Alfor...that he wants their kits to ascend to the throne.

"Come in." Macidus barked at the door as a young maid walked in holding a Designer garment bag, "Ahh, good, its arrived, put it on for me." Keith rubbed his neck and walked to the maid to take the bag. It was Chanel...well that gave Keith an idea on how pricy it was.

Keith unzipped the bag and it was a stunning extremely low cut purple gown, more like a tunic than anything, he wouldn't have much to hide if he wore it. Keith glowered at Madicus but the PM grinned as Keith zipped up the bag to stumble back into the bathroom.  
  
"In front of me."

"No, I prefer to dress in private."  
  
"Your preferences mean nothing, I *want* to see you in it."  
  
"Fine." Keith wasn't exactly clothed anyway but he did just want some time to digest everything he heard. Plus find out what the hell was hiding in his bandages. He grumpily began-

to take out the luxurious gown from the bag and tried to figure out HOW to put the damn thing on without tearing it. The expensive silk felt good on his skin but there was barely enough of it to cover his chest or his thighs or even his ass. Macidus walked over to examine him

Before retrieving a small red box containing another fucking choker, identical to the one Shiro removed...but it had on difference.   
  
It was connected to two gold birds held the sling red cloth together on one long connecting cord.   
  
Keith was _disgusted_.

And Macidus _didn't_ care.   
  
Without prompting, he knelt down so Keith could have the sling slide up his body underneath the Chanel tunic, it practically was a g-string and fasten the choker. One gold bird dangled in the center of his chest, the other on the center of his back. Macidus guided Keith to a full length mirror to admire him, it was a beautiful ensemble but it wasn't designed with dignity in mind.  
  
Keith felt like he was one step from wearing some high end slave harem costume.  
  
"Fucking happy?" Keith gritted between his teeth.

"It's missing some pieces but the maids will bring them up, I have a meeting with Alfor's Retainer soon. I want you properly dressed when I introduce you."  
  
"Fine..I'm taking this shit off then." Keith snapped away from Macidus clinging hold to head into the bathroom. Once he was inside, he immediately he vomited in the toilet, Keith has never felt so sick and washed his face. He has to do something...Alfor's Retainer but maybe he could them Macidus' plan. Something!? But..what if the Retainer was in on it too?  
  
Keith look into the sink of swirling water. _Thinking._..

Keith didn't know WHO he could trust. If only there was some way for him to get in contact with the Blades, with Thace.  
  
Wait, that object in his bandage. Keith quickly removed the cloth and it was a small strange disc. It was Marmora tech but he's never seen it before. Keith rolled the edges of the disc and heard a click-  
  
"Fine..I'm taking this shit off then." Keith's voice parroted back.. **a recorder**. He rolled further and it recorded Madicus' own words and plans.  
  
Keith had only one chance with this.  
  
 **He just had to make a choice.**


	6. Chapter 6

Keith now had a _new_ problem.

He had a literal miracle in his hand, the chance to save the Royal Family but he needed to figure out how to get this info to them safely. He only had ONE shot and if he blew it, the deaths would be on his hand. Keith knew he can't rewrap his bandage but he also couldn't just carry this out of the bathroom...fuck he _needed_ a plan. He saw the waste basket and wrapped the recorder up in toilet paper to conceal it, his options were extremely limited.

Feeling a bit more hopeful, Keith left the bathroom holding the expensive ensemble and slipped it back into the bag.

"I want you to wear that when we meet the Altean Retainer." Macidus states with regal firmness, "It would _please_ me." Well fuck Keith, you worked this pig before...  
  
"I would prefer to wear it the Gala." Keith's voice was gentle, and he turned to Macidus with a little huff, "No need to waste that dress on a Retainer..." Keith seated himself on the bed, "That thing costs more than my tuition for a year at G Tech. If you want to show me off, then do it properly." Keith prided himself on well, his pride...contrary to the popular belief

Most experienced Alphas don't want weepy leaky Omegas who cry when their Alphas take them.

What Alphas REALLY wanted was a **challenge** , they want a backbone. Many Alphas claim they want a docile Omega until they've had a taste of him. Keith was bad in all the best ways and used that to his full advantage.

Keith seduction play held firm with Macidus, for all his boasting and blather about being an experienced Alpha...he was still just an Alpha.   
  
He was a **Pig**. **  
**  
And Keith had a **Lion** waiting for him.

"What would you like to wear then?" Macidus asked and Keith figured it out immediately. What would be an excellent power move to stroke an Alpha’s ego?  
  
"Give me your shirt." The PM froze and swallowed, Gotcha! Keith tilted his head innocently, "What? You probably got 30 shirts...give me the one on your back."  
  
"You…think you can fool me?"

"Yes, I'm going to use my genius brain to wear your shirt…wow." Keith snapped back and crossed his legs, "You brought me in on your plan, well I did some thinking. I want security and power. Can you give me that?"  
  
"Yes, I can give you _anything_."  
  
"Then give me your fucking shirt."

Keith's husky voice was flirtatious and for the first time since he’s been here, he was able to see cracks in Macidus’ Alpha mask. Revealing a series of emotions, notably lust, hungry lust. Keith was sure the elder PM wasn't falling for his honey trap, but he just seriously needed something to wear. This at LEAST sated Macidus but he needed a little more push and as Macidus was about to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Come here." Keith commanded and stood up when Macidus was in front of him, "You'll make sure our kits will have a good life?" Keith started to unbutton his shirt, the scent of him changed into that Black Licorice that Keith loathed and forced down the need to vomit.

"Our blood will reign for centuries long after we're gone." Macidus answered almost breathless, Keith took his time unbuttoning, "I've played....this game before Keith, you cannot fool me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah you said that already, you want to control me...fine, just make sure take care of me then." Keith peeled the shirt off the PM's frighteningly well toned body, that explained why the punch to his face did nothing. Macidus was an old Galra perfected through war...his scent now became something like Toffee, shit. The Omega Heat in him always picked up on scents he liked. No Matter What Keith had to play along, so, he touched Macidus collarbone in fascination trying to hide his disgust. "You have to take care of me." Keith insisted and placed his hand on the wrinkled face of Macidus while moving his other hand down between his legs. "Don't fuck this up."

Before Macidus had a second to respond, Keith bundled up the shirt and walked to the bathroom. He wanted to chop his own hand off, feeling Macidus dick in his hand even clothed was vile. But he made him hard...Pulls worked both ways it seems. He waited to hear Macidus commanding the maid to send up the accessories for his dress then the two of them leave. Silence...thank Gods.  
  
Right now, Keith needed to shower.  
  
He felt marginally better afterwards, Keith still felt his Heat simmering in his stomach and once he put on Macidus' shirt it just felt like he was wearing a baggy straightjacket. It fell loose on his body and his musk was overwhelming. It didn't make him nauseous anymore but still didn't feel good.   
  
Keith couldn't use his scent memory for Shiro, Macidus' Pull partially overwritten

most of Shiro's presence in Keith. It was only his sheer will that Keith was clinging on to whatever threads of Shiro he had in him.   
  
The only consolation he had from wearing this shirt was the long sleeves, Keith retrieved the recorder from the waste basket and tucked it under his left sleeve, he needs to figure out now how to get to the Retainer and hope that the Retainer is trust worthy.  
  
Keith left the bathroom to see several boxes on the bed, golden belt, bracelets, a set of black heels. Well at least he'll look good at the Gala tonight.

"E-excuse me sir?" A small maid peeps and Keith faces her, "I brought you some more clothes...some undergarments and socks." She looked so nervous and politely placed the clothes on the bedside his Gala attire and quickly left.

The sound of a car pulling up and Keith notices the Altean 'V' symbol, here's the Retainer, a tall man with bright orange hair and a mustache in a deep navy suit followed by a blonde woman with her long hair pinned up neatly in a bright pink pants suit. They appeared nice...but Keith couldn't be sure, appearances aren't everything and yet he _had_ to believe.  
  
Thace gave him this recorder to gather evidence on Macidus, he got it but he can't DO anything with it where he is now...he needs to deliver it to people who CAN.  
  
These are the people.

Keith takes a deep breath, steels his resolve and finishes dressing, he must trust in himself and this decision. The lives of the Royal Family of Daizabaal and Altea are on the line. He MUST do something. Keith leaves his room and slowly descends the stairs when he picked up a scent of roses...its airy and sweet.

"We're hoping to have a more peaceful arrangement! Security has been increased just in case." A woman cheerful voice floated into Keith's ears, "The announcement of the pending royal baby is too good to pass up!"  
  
"The Princess is with child?" Macidus was so flat, in unimpressed.

"Yes! Her Majesty was hoping to withhold this wonderful news but with information leaks and general palace chatter, it would come out eventually!" A man's voice commented with the same light cheer as the woman. "We always knew their union will create a permanent peace and with the baby coming its perfect!"

Keith stopped at the last stair, the prince and princess were expecting. The feeling of malicious hate from Macidus from their False Bond was so heavy that Keith found he couldn't move or speak. The recorder in his sleeve fell out, bounced and skidded on the floor.  
  
All eyes were on him..  
  
 **Fuck.**   
  
"Oh! My compact! You found it!" The blonde woman chirped and dashed over to Keith at the stair step to stealthily switch the recorder with her actual compact and slid the recorder underneath it. "I can't believe I dropped it coming in!"

"Ah! Your majesty well done, one must never be without a compact, I have 10 of them on me right now!" The redheaded man dug in his pocket to show at LEAST 5 compacts. The remaining 5 fell on the floor, Keith was left partly stunned when he felt a warm hand on his and turned to the kind young Altean. She beamed a gentle smile and her rosy scent soothed Keith.

Macidus on the other hand looked annoyed by the small scattering of compacts on the floor and walked over to Keith.   
  
"Keith, allow me to introduce Her Majesty, the Crown Princess Romelle and Retainer to the King, Sir Coran."   
  
"Salutations!" Coran greeted with genuine enthusiasm, he was so energetic and bright that Keith couldn't help but smile. It felt like it was impossible in a place like this. He took Keith's hand with a gentle reassurance gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Well done, friend." Coran gave Keith a vigorous shake nearly lifting Keith off the floor.

"Haha, y-you're welcome, sir." Keith nervously laughed; he was so stressed but now it appears he chose (by accident) rightly. "I'm Ke-"  
  
"This is *my* Omega Mate." Macidus interrupted, "Per Galra tradition, he will be PROPERLY introduced to the Emperor first."

"Oh, forgive me, traditions are SO important, aren't they?" Romelle forced a smile then rolled her eyes when looking at Keith, "You're an Omega like me! I bet you have a stunning dress for tonight's Gala! Oooh oooh show me!"   
  
"Your Majesty, I want to make sure-"  
  
"Pish, I'll just do his hair!" Romelle quickly threaded her arm underneath Keith's, "We Omegas gotta stick together don't we?" And if it wasn't for her holding Keith up, he'd collapse on that stair. "I don't have much to do with the Gala buuuut I'm sure Sir Coran can assist with seating arrangements yes?"

"Of course, my Lady! I have memorized extensively all 250 names of our guests for the Gala, alphabetically arranged by ancestry AND syllable!" Coran said proudly, "And in some cases hair colour! I did fancy matching all 17 shades of brown together. Makes an elegant earthy rainbow."

"Brilliant! I'll leave you two Alphas alone *teehee* Let's go! We can use my newly found compact thanks to you!" Romelle quickly pulled Keith up the stairs in a girlish glee, it was just satisfying looking back at the soured anger on Macidus' face. He couldn’t do a damn thing against the Crown Princess’ Rosy cheer, "Which way to your room?"

"This way." Keith lead her to the master bedroom, Romelle took out her compact and placed on the doorframe, a quick scan of blue light filled the room.   
  
"Handy little thing, after the attack on my father, we increased our own personal security. No easedropping here You're safe." Keith finally collapsed on the floor, Romelle softly placed her arms around his shoulders. He had no energy from all the stress and mental games, he was just drained. Romelle tenderly lifted Keith's weary face.  
  
"My name...is Keith Kogane." Romelle nodded and brushed back Keith's hair.

"Keith are you here against your will? It's illegal for an Alpha to keep an unwilling Omega in their residence! It's in Daizabaal Code section 3-443. To think that the Prime Minister of Daizabaal would break the law, hmph!" Romelle rattled off in a huffy rage and squeezed

Keith's hand again.   
  
"Macidus doesn't care." Keith swallowed, "T-that device was given to me by a BoM named Thace, the PM and probably others are planning to kill the Royal Family of Daizabaal and Altea." Romelle gasps and looks at the recorder, "His words are recorded. You...have to get that information to the BoM. They have to stop him." Keith started to shake in anger and fear, "I-I don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
"Who else was hurt?" Keith swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
"Takashi Shirogane..." And Romelle's eyes dazzled, "W-wha?"

"It's you! Allura told me when she talked to Shiro-because they're best friends y'know!-that he was so lovey dovey about an Omega he met! We don't believe the reports about him being a fugitive at, not our Shiro, OHHHH! This is ALL connected-er somehow!" Romelle grabs Keith

By his shoulders. "Keith, you have to come with me, I won't let you stay here any longer! I'm sure we can track down Shiro and reunite you two!" Oh Gods those words, someone wanted to save him and Shiro, promising to reunite them but Keith shook his head. "Uh? Why?"

"Because if you do, I don't know what Macidus has planned, he might panic and move on his scheme before the BoM or Altea can do anything to stop him." Keith squeezed Romelle hand, "Stop him and I'll be okay."   
  
"Are you sure? He's a vile cretin."  
  
"And we can't let him win." Romelle bit her lip and blinked her tears away hotly, Keith softly rested his head on her shoulder...he's never bonded with an Omega so quickly before but he felt a kinship with her.  
  
"Please...find Shiro, please protect him for me."  
  
"I will, you have my word." Romelle whispered and kissed his head, she opened her compact and took out two small white pills.   
  
"Surpressants, I'm not sure how strong they are but it should at least take the Heat edge off. “You're so strong Keith, don't worry...believe in me."  
  
"I do...thank you Princess." Romelle hugged Keith tightly as the compact beeped, the bright blue light faded, the room wasn't secure anymore. Romelle helped Keith stand and swallowed the pills, hoping they'll work and needed to sleep, Romelle escorted him to his bed.  
  
"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah...I will be now." Keith smiled as his eyelids became so heavy, "Thank you..." Romelle just brushed his hair until he fell asleep.   
  
There was a knock on the door and Coran walked with Macidus, she shushed them both.  
  
"He needs his beauty rest." Romelle beamed and focused on Macidus with a charming bold smile on her face, Coran knew that look, a look that she shared with her sister, she was like a kettle about to whistle.  
  
"Tonight is going to be SO exciting." Romelle chirped and walked to Macidus, "I cannot **wait**." Macidus flinched.

"Ah yes, I am looking forward to tonight's festivities as well Highness." Coran brushed his mustache, "Alas duty calls, we'll talk more at the Gala Macidus, once you learn the beautiful symmetry of all 40 shades of red. I promise you tears SHALL be shed!"   
  
"I'm sure..shall we?" Macidus moved so Romelle could leave first, he looked back at Keith sleeping away peacefully.  
  
He knows he had nothing to fear from the royal idiots....yet with Keith somehow that he didn't capture a bird.  
  


**  
** _But a sleeping Lion._

Once Romelle and Coran were safe in the limo, it was time to listen to the recording. Hearing how cold Macidus was plotting the deaths of the Daizabaal Royal Family. The family he swore loyalty turned their stomach and no doubt that the Altean Royal Family was in the cross hairs.  
  
"No doubt he was behind the King's assassination attempt." Coran theorized, "And 20 years ago the Daizabaal Family was also attacked. We assumed it was a rogue sect, when in reality it was someone from within." Romelle bit her thumb, growing more concerned with not just the information but also with Keith. Coran placed his hand on hers to give her reassurance.

"Keith made a correct choice in staying, Macidus might be capable of anything and he might be the only person who can stop him."   
  
"I know that Coran but...he's _all_ alone. If we don't stop Macidus tonight, I fear Keith won't be able to resist him for much longer."

"Don't worry Your Highness, we'll make sure that doesn't happen. This information is of extreme importance, hmmm." Coran checked his pockets and pulled out 9 compacts, "I must have missed one....swore I got them all."  
  
"Coran, are those the sneaky compacts or the explode-y ones?"

"Y'know...I don't know...bah! I'm sure it will perfectly fine, they're not armed!" Romelle sighed and dialed her phone to reach her sister.  
  
They had a lot of planning to do and not a lot of time to do it. **  
  
**

**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

Shiro woke up in a bed, he didn't exactly feel like death warmed over but his head was fucking killing him, he spotted the bactipod and flopped his head back on the pillow. Kind of hoping he'd never see that or be in a hospital ever again.  
  
"You recovered rather quickly." A smooth even voice brought Shiro attention and he recognized it immediately.

"Doctor Ulaz..." The tall Galra knelt down to shine a small light in his eyes, the last time Shiro had even seen Ulaz was when he helped him escape Daizabaal.

"It is a comfort to know that very little has changed with you Shirogane." Ulaz said with a small lit in his voice and gently moved Shiro's head to examine if he was properly healed. "The pod can only do so much on aging humans. It is good you are keeping in fair health."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Shiro couldn't be offended, he was absolutely right.

"One of our agents made contact with Keith yesterday, he was delivered to the Prime Minister of Daizabaal, Macidus."  
  
"Macidus?" That struck Shiro cold. Of all the people he thought he would NEVER have to encounter again...Macidus was on that list.

Macidus and Sendak were some of the Galra who had a hand in his torture so many years ago. It took Shiro years of rehabilitation to help him process what happened to him. Keith was a baby during the war and yet Shiro felt that his violent past somehow affected him.

If Keith never met him, if they NEVER met..  
  
And now Macidus had Keith, *his* Omega.   
  
Shiro felt such a blinding hot rage, something **dark** , uncontrollable now...he didn't _care_ about anything else, Shiro would gladly give all his wealth away, suffer torture again if it spared Keith a single memory of what he was going through. In fact he didn't want to imagine it.  
  
Ulaz remembered seeing Shiro like this, he was like a living nightmare, brutal, merciless, when he saved him it was because no matter what the Galra did, Shiro STILL had a kind and loving heart, STILL fought to protect other prisoners. He jeopardized his own mission to save Shiro knowing that one day, he would do something great for the people of Daizabaal. And he did.  
  
He saved The Royal Family, showing the Emperor the power of one person doing the right thing and how that act lead to another positive act. It wasn't easy but Shiro's friendship with Lotor affected the Emperor...  
  
There was another reason...but such a thing, it was unrequited.  
  
Ulaz cleared his throat to bring Shiro back from the brink.

"Come, they are waiting."  
  
This was a new base but the Blades had SEVERAL, even some in Altea. This appeared to be one of the newer ones but there were more Blades than ever which was a relief, the war took many lives and the Blades were hit the hardest. Ulaz took Shiro to the control room where there were some pretty raised voices going on inside.  
  
"Keith was not trained for this level of Intel gathering."   
  
"Macidus will not act upon his desires...not until he receives Zarkon's approval."

Kolivian replied firmly. "Macidus and his Druids have managed to conceal their acts for years, all of our agents we have sent were dispatched the second he learned the truth. Keith, unwillingly has been the only one to make it this far." Ulaz and Shiro walked in and all eyes were on them, "Hello Takashi, I am relieved that you are well."  
  
"So am I, its good to see you again sir." Shiro greeted Kolivian with a firm arm shake. Kolivian who looked just as beat as Shiro was but he nodded his head solemnly just as Shiro spotted a Senior Galra Blade with striking purple eyes, she was tall, intimidating, gorgeous, her stare was intense. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots.  
  
This was Keith's mother.   
  
**Well....shit.**  
  
She walked over to meet Shiro like she was going to impale him but instead and politely extended her hand, Shiro felt her strength when she squeezed.  
  
"Thank you for giving my son happiness." Krolia said with warmth, "You received those injuries trying to protect him." 

"I didn't protect him enough." Shiro said deflated, Macidus has Keith and Gods knows what he's doing to him but he knew he was going to save him and stared at Krolia with fire in his eyes. "I won't let him go this time, ma'am. I promise you that." Shiro voice was filled with fire and Krolia grinned, impressed with his determination.  
  
"Krolia and we will talk more later." Krolia focuses back on Ulaz...

"Shirogane, we have arranged transport to escort you back-"  
  
"What? No, I can't leave."   
  
"You are a wanted fugitive, our mission is at its most critical point." Ulaz empathized and watched as Krolia became tense, it was understandable...this was her son.  
  
"Keith is *my* Mate. I came here to find him and I WON'T leave without him." Shiro was immovable, blunt and Krolia looked on approvingly.   
  
"You are an Honorary Blade, for this mission all Blades must be in uniform."

"I will wear it with honor." Kolivian nodded in and Ulaz left to get him a spare suit, "I don't have my Luxite Blade."  
  
"That Blade is too noticeable, you claimed that Keith was your Mate. Have you Bonded with him?"  
  
"Yes." Shiro said sheepishly, Keith's mom was _right there_.

"I technically bit him 3 times, the 3rd Bite was the Bond."  
  
"I see, please familiarize yourself with our code concerning Bonds between Marmora with Krolia while we will forge you a new Blade." And Kolivian left the room to give them privacy, Krolia allowed a brief beat of silence between them, enjoying making her son's Alpha sweat nervously before smiling with a surprisingly light giggle.  
  
"It appears my son has chosen well."


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro suited up in the Marmora uniform, it's almost like a wet suit, incredibly tight but surprisingly flexible, he was given a new blade and while it _wasn't_ as gorgeous as his White Luxite blade, it was still a sight to behold. Shiro held the blade firmly and watched it transform into a large translucent purple blade. 

"That is... _unusual_." Ulaz spoke from outside Shiro's room, "Perhaps it is because you are a human instead of Galra." 

"I don't think I've ever awakened the White Luxite...do you think the same thing will happen?" Ulaz examined the strange form, it was thin and light...humming with energy.

"In Altea, the Paladins...they have unique weapons called Bayards. They too take on such forms...were you ever a Paladin?" 

"No, I have assisted them."

"Interesting." Ulaz peered in close to Shiro and saw just a glowing flash of gold in his eyes, gently lifting up Shiro's face to look more closely, "You are an interesting man, Takashi Shirogane..." 

"T-thank you Ulaz." Shiro had to look away, Ulaz had such a focused stare on him that it made his heart skip a beat, the tall Galra then quickly fixes Shiro's hood before raising it over his head.

"The suit is heat regulated and since you are an Alpha, yours also nullifies your scent." Ulaz explains as he adjusts Shiro's suit, "Should you encounter Keith, it would be advisable that you do not reveal your identity by speaking or removing your hood. Keith will most likely be near Macidus at all times during the Gala." He continued, it was a sickening thought knowing that he was being kept against his will. "Even if you do chance to speak to him privately. Do not." Shiro nodded but his mask concealed his expression. If he sees Keith, he can't go near him, he can't grab him and tell him that he's here.

But this mission was paramount, they failed...there were no **do overs**. 

The Blades were going to be visible for the first time in 20 years. Only Kolivian will be without his hood and speaking. The others needed to be silent and focused on whatever Macidus and his conspirators were planning. The BoM had to appear none the wiser. 

"I know this will be challenging." Ulaz said with concern, "This *is* the mission."

"I understand, we must protect the Royal Families and the people in attendance. I'll make it up to Keith later." Ulaz cracked a smile, "Whoa...I don't think I have ever seen you smile Ulaz."   
"Thace said the same thing to me...I am not sure why?" Shiro laughs under the hood and the doctor tilts his head, "Hmm?"

"Ask him after the mission." Shiro replied and the two headed out to the departure bay, no doubt Shiro was the shortest Blade and yet, he and Krolia were the most dangerous in the pack. The Blades loaded into 3 unmarked vehicles, the Gala was being held in the luxurious Grand Palace of Daizabaal. Truthfully they needed all the BoM for this

But planning with the Prince and Princess suggested they keep it small, the Blades will join alongside the Paladins and the remaining will search the area for any planted bombs. The entire wait staff were composed of automatons generously supplied by Holt Industries. Katie or 'Pidge' called them her ROVER Mach 1s. And she couldn't wait to test them out.

Prince Lotor and Princess Allura didn't reveal everything to their respective families, they both knew the Gala would be cancelled and give Macidus more time to plan if he managed to escape. They placed their trust in the Marmora, the Holts and Paladins. Shiro walked between Krolia and Kolivian, they made sure to keep him concealed just in case, there were so many people, many he recognized as celebrities, politicians and wealthy patrons and....

**_Adam? Not just him, Curtis and their son._ **

What were they doing here? He couldn't exactly go up and _ask_ them. If something were to break out and they were caught in the cross fire, Shiro would never forgive himself. Krolia watched Shiro slow down and made sure to keep her pace with him. 

"What is wrong?" 

"My Ex and his family are here." Shiro tried to keep his voice down, "I don't them involved if a fight breaks out."

"Then it would be best to remain focus on the mission, our failure would result in those we love becoming victims." Krolia was blunt but correct, Shiro losing his focus wouldn't be able to do anything to help them if he blew the mission.

"You're right...I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry, my son is in danger, I am his mother and you are his Alpha. We will not fail them, we will not fail anyone. Stay _focused_ Shirogane." Shiro nodded, it was all he could do, why and how doesn't matter. His Past Love and his Present Love needed him. Shiro could NOT fail.

**Victory or Death.**

**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

Keith sat on his bed, he was fully dressed because he damn sure wasn't going to let Macidus do it. The suppressants worked but they were fading, he has just an hour or two left of peace.

  
The only consolation he had was that Romelle and Coran must have given the information to the Blades, all he needed to do was last through out the night, just put up with Macidus for a bit longer. He swore when this was over he was going to stomp on those old wrinkly balls with stiletto heels. The bedroom door opened and Macidus walked in decked out in ceremonial Druid wear. It was supposed to make him look refined and regal, Keith thought he looked like some villain from Monsters and Mana. 

"Stunning..." Macidus sounded like was going come and Keith shuttered, he did NOT need that visual, this experience will at least guarantee him therapy for years to come. Keith stood up as he slipped on the solid gold belt around his waist, as lavish as this ensemble was, Keith felt so...cheap wearing it. _This wasn't his style at all_. The Prime Minister walked over and dragged his bony fingers on the curve of Keith's cheek then the shell of his pointy ear. Tucking a stray inky lock behind it lovingly. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah...I am." Keith said half jokingly, he was excited alright, "You look...nice." Macidus curled a grin and Keith wanted to gag.

"This is a formality, I want to show respect to the Royal Family before they're summarily executed." Macidus once again took Keith to the full body mirror, he was dwarfed by the PM. "Your life tonight will change considerably." Keith felt Macidus' knuckle drag down the center of his back, it tickled and felt good all at once, "I can assure you, this body of yours will experience unearthly pleasures." Keith was VERY sensitive for some reason, like more than his normal heats...just Macidus' touch him was burning him up, the suppressants were wearing off faster than he originally thought! Fuck! Keith weakly pulled away from Macidus.

"W-we're going to be late." Keith heaved, his mind was echoing for one thing and Macidus grinned, almost like he could hear it too.

**'I want your knot.'**

_Time was running out_.

The Rolls Royce pulled up and Macidus walked down the stairs with Keith's arm locked. Shit, he was back to where he was hours ago trying not to leak slick all over himself. Thankful that the tacky Druid cloak concealed him, Gods did he wish this night would end. A glint caught his eye, just under the sofa. It was a compact but it wasn't the same as Romelle's. This had to be Coran's.

"That foolish oaf." Macidus snarled disgustedly but Keith just held on to it, the design soothed him. Coran was an Alpha, his scent was welcoming, friendly...happy. "Toss it."

"N-no, we should return it. I...want to. Please?" Keith asked almost childishly and that pleased Macidus. It wasn't intentional but it added a layer on an already yuck ass cake that was his current situation. The please worked and Macidus extended his hand for Keith's as they walked outside to the waiting car...the Galra driver gave a quick nod to Keith that confused him slightly until he caught the scent. Thace. 

Macidus didn't even acknowledge him as 'politely' forced Keith into the car and entered in afterwards. Keith felt like he was forgetting someone, the name was on the tip of his tongue, the ghost of his fingers on his skin.

Keith held his head in pain, _who was it_? 

The car traveled the kingdom of Daizabaal, thousands of people cheering and holding up signs of congratulations for the pending wedding and royal baby. Keith had to refocus his efforts on preventing an bloody coup. 

He really, REALLY wanted Macidus' knot.

Keith shook his head, it was like a needle was digging into his brain.

"Stop it." Keith pleaded and Macidus threw him a smile, "It hurts and its making me dizzy. You want me to puke all over you?"

"Resisting it makes the Pull worse."

"What's the point of doing this?" Keith asked flabbergasted, "I mean you have me...stop with the fucking Pulls."

"But I don't have you Keith, not yet." Macidus leaned in close, his hand crawled on Keith's thigh, "I told you...he's taken root there." He touched Keith's stomach, "And here." then pointed to Keith's head. "I'm _thorough_." 

"I...I don't even know who you're talking about!?" Thace looked into the overhead mirror, he only caught Keith's eyes for a second. "Just...stop okay."

"Poor thing, it will be over soon." The car eased into the front entrance, cameras flashing and cheering crowds. Macidus exited the car annoyed by the sensory overload himself, Keith didn't move and he felt so sick and weak. Any sudden movements was going to make him hurl. He was sure Macidus didn't give a shit but the glare he gave him was proof that it wouldn't be wise for Keith to make him look like a fool. "Come out."

"I can't."

"You CAN. And you WILL." Macidus commanded and leaned into Keith space so he could feel his next words, "This is the last night of freedom, after this, you won't be able to look out a window without my permission." Keith's eyes glassed over with tears, there was a real fear present in him that he never felt before. He didn't feel strong anymore, something was missing. "Come out." defeated, Keith took Macidus' hand and sluggishly exited the car, not even the compact was soothing him anymore, he felt so numb and dropped it as he walked with Macidus up the stairs.

Thace picked up the compact and squeezed it. 

Everyone looked like smeary blurs, Keith heard words in muffled voices, he lost his focus, nothing felt like anything and he was scared and his heart was breaking. He wanted to go home...

 _ **~Keith~**_ a hollow voice echoed in his head. _**~Baby~**_

The voice sounded familiar, then the pressure started with Macidus squeezing his hand. 

"Let's take that off, shall we?" He cooed in Keith's ear and opened the cloak, making sure everyone in attendance could view Keith's body. Keith was barely lucid, just hearing the faintest gasps of the crowd. "There...much better. Come, I want you to meet some friends of mine, you know them too."

"I...do?" Keith asked listlessly and followed Macidus to a small alcove in the ballroom where there were two other Druids standing around, they turned to face Madicus and Keith as they drew closer.

"Leader." One smiled with a wine glass and looked at Keith, "We meet again." Keith looked puzzled and that's when the Druid leaned close, inhaling his scent deeply. 

"DomDaddy3...and this is Mr 12 in." The slow realization clicked in Keith's brain, Macidus clutched Keith to his side tightly. "Looks like you lost the Game."

"No, *I* won." Macidus laughed and Keith was feeling the room spin, the laughing, the lights, he needed air. But he couldn't move from where he was standing and he knew why.

"I need air. Please."

"Please _what_?"

"M-my Alpha."

"Good Pet. You can go, my treat." Keith backed away, so lost, so broken.

_**Help me** _

  
Shiro was standing with Ulaz when he picked up a scent...no a feeling, an ache threatening to crush him into dust. He scanned the crowd and saw Macidus with his cronies but more importantly. He found Keith, currently heading to one of the many balconies. 

"Remember...reveal **nothing** , not your voice or scent. No one must know you are among us." Ulaz warned sternly and Shiro took off, slipping into the crowd expertly. He had a momentary glace at Adam and his family chatting happily before refocusing on Keith heading outside. 

Keith nearly slumped on the ornate rail, gasping for air as his knees buckled and shook, leaking slick down his legs, he forced himself up on the railing when he lost his grip and nearly fell over.

It was one motion, smooth and elegant. 

Keith was carefully caught and pulled into Shiro's arms.

The world fell silent, no more dizziness, the lights weren't harsh but instead the softest and warmest glow. It was quiet, the soothing embrace in strong thick arms. Keith was safe, he was safe.

Shiro looked down at the most beautiful man in the world..like he's seeing him again for the first time.

"T-thank you." Keith's voice was dusky and so tender, he smiled weakly. Shiro could only nod but Gods did he want to kiss those lips. "I...I'm not sure but...I know I can't see your face but."

"D-do I know you?" 

Shiro was struck by this, Keith couldn't have known it was him and yet it was innate, trying to uncover Shiro's identity despite the uniform, mask and scent null. It was the same sense that was driving Shiro to subconsciously seek Keith out and to always find him.

When he got on that Red Eye, admittedly Shiro had no plan which wasn't like him. His mind and body were screaming at him to 'locate Keith, find Keith, protect Keith.' He rationalized it to just being worried about Keith but in reality, it was so much more...Adam's words about **Bonded Pairs** , Shiro disregarded it but deep down, there was NO explanation for any of this.

Shiro told his driver where to turn, told him to cut people off and he'll pay him 30k, the driver drove like a professional and he just KNEW Keith was near. That he was scared and lost...and when the car pulled down the street to the Resort/Entertainment district. Shiro *just* knew he'd find Keith.

If it was Fate or some sort of biological pull...Shiro didn't care anymore about the why and how. 

Keith was in his arms again, he went through so much and now...

He WASN'T safe, at least not yet. 

Shiro had to remember the big picture, lives were in danger. He swallowed and released Keith's shaking body and helped him to his feet. 

"Oh, yeah no...sorry, I forgot." Keith said shyly, he seemed to look better, "I..know we have a mission, its almost over right?" And Shiro nodded, "Good, fuck...I just know I need to do something when this is over." Keith walked to the railing and Shiro grabbed his arm. "Wha?" Shiro shook his head and Keith turned beat red. "WHAT!? NO NO, I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT!? HAHA!" Keith busted into a small laugh, "As tempting as it would be to be a pancake, I want to see that asshole's face when he's forced to eat shit." 

Shiro folded his arms and tilted his head, his face behind the mask was one of admiration and love. He's thankful its on because he was sure he looked dopey. Keith was so...wonderful. He wants to whisper that on his skin after each kiss.

"I wonder...if he's okay?" Keith asked. "Ugh, fucking Macidus...he kept using that shitty Pull and now I can't remember his face or his name." Shiro extended his hand out and Keith looked at him puzzled, "Huh?" and placed his hand in his. "What are you-whoa!" Shiro spun Keith and dipped him, _the shock was worth it_. 

Keith was beat red but he laughed at the absurdity of this Blade just acting so strangely. Just laughing made his heart lighter and inside him was feeling returning, healing over the scars and pain of Macidus. Shiro lifted Keith back up but he didn't release him. 

He pulled him closer until he could feel Keith's warmth, like a small flame....a breath away fading but trying to hard to stay alight. 

Keith was stronger than he knows, Macidus' arrogance in thinking he could control him.

"You're weird haha...I want Shiro to meet you..." Keith held his head and looked at the masked Blade, "S-shiro...Taka...shi. Yeah...Shiro. Wait." Keith grabbed Shiro's hand tightly, "Did you guys find Shiro? Do you know if he's okay?" Shiro nodded, he hated the deception but felt soft knowing how worried Keith was for him. Keith sighed and smiled, then held his head, the pain was returning, Macidus was calling him. "F-fuck." Keith holds onto Shiro's hand, "I have to go...just a little longer right?" Keith smile began to wane as he walked backwards from Shiro. 

Shiro doesn't pull away even as the hold just becomes their fingers, the glow of the ballroom bathing Keith like he was a vision from a Shiro's dream, "I...have to go." Keith says and winces from the Pull in his head. "W-why does it hurt leaving you?" the tears in Keith's eyes was tearing Shiro's heart into shreds, "Why...why does it feel...like I'm dying?" 

"Keith." Macidus barked behind him and Keith quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, his heart thumping madly as he turned to Macidus in the doorway. "You come when *I* call you."

"I-I'm sorry...Alpha." Macidus held his chin and thumbed a stray tear away. "I'm okay...stop it." 

"You don't give the commands here Keith." Macidus brought Keith in for a kiss, there was no love, or respect, just domination, **cruelty**. The Pull ceased in his head and was mellowing to something akin to lukewarm.

_Keith felt empty...the numbness returned ._

"Good Pet. It's time." 

Keith looked behind him and the Blade was gone, maybe he was never there in the first place...maybe it was all just an illusion. The flame was growing dimmer...he doesn't have the strength anymore to feed it. But Keith doesn't want it to die.

He's NOT going to let it die. 

Shiro hid in the darkness, watching Macidus escort Keith away when his comm crackled to life.

"Everyone, get into position." Krolia ordered, "Shiro, head to the West Balcony and await instruction." Shiro refocused as he watched Keith vanish from view and into the crowd. 

"I'm here Baby." Shiro said under his breath, his voice breaking from both the pain of their separation and the seething hatred in his soul for Macidus. Tonight its going to end and this nightmare will be no more. That he vowed.

**"Wait for me."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Keith felt he was walking in a fog** , he was so lost and exhausted but as long as he stayed by Macidus, things were **clearer**. He needed to stay with his Alpha, his Alpha will protect him and he'll be rewarded by being good. He'll give Keith his knot...

That's what he wants, he wants his Alpha's _scent_ , his Alpha's **_knot_**...he'll be a good Omega for Macidus. He'll birth strong kits for their new kingdom. **Their new kingdom**.  
  
 _No._

This wasn't right...was it? Macidus' Licorice scent filled his body and it felt GOOD to accept him. No pain, it will easier if Keith just stopped fighting...for once in his life he should just give in.

Keith's head was pulsing, the Pull was invasive and sharp and the more he resisted, the worse the pain became. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted to be safe and so, Keith stopped fighting. Pleased that the boy FINALLY relented, Macidus pulls Keith close as they approached Princess Allura standing beside her sister Romelle. It was Romelle who noticed how seemingly timid Keith was compared to how he was earlier in the day.   
  
"Your Majesties." Macidus bowed graciously as he squeezed Keith's hand but Keith looked two seconds away from passing out from the pain and Macidus squeezed harder to bring him to attention. "Please excuse my Omega...he's quite shy it seems." Allura maintained a cool expression but inside of her was rage, Lotor told her all about Keith, how bold and brash he was, how Shiro was in love with this little firework of an Omega.   
  
This wasn't him, this was a **shell** with a small flame trying to stay alight. Macidus' cruelty knew no bounds.

"Hello again!" Romelle swallowed down a small sob and smiled, gently taking Keith's hand to get her to look up at her...for a moment there was a split second of recognition. Her voice, her rosy scent. It wasn't strong enough to break Macidus' hold but it was enough for him to faintly acknowledge her presence. Allura softly reached out and touched Keith's cheek, Macidus winced from her blatant act.  
  
"Are you feeling well? You look pale." Allura softly whispered and touched his cheek, Keith felt a coolness to her touch, the fog cleared and he could recognize the beautiful Altean Princess before him. Allura smiled warmly when the flickers of consciousness returned to Keith's eyes.  
  
"Y-your highnesses." Keith's voice was low and shaky with a small thankful smile only to have Macidus curtly pulled Keith from Allura's touch.  
  
"I can assure you, Your Highness, my Omega will be fine, just nervousness. Everything will be right after the Presentation to the Emperor." The Prime Minister stated firmly and focused on the Princess as she held her stomach, Romelle instinctively placed her hands on Allura's shoulders.  
  
"Oh of course, it will be exciting, I never seen a Presenting ceremony before!" She chirped with false glee and kept her eyes on Keith, "I'm sure the night will be FULL of surprises!"

"Shall we find our seats?"  
  


**♚♦♦♦** **♚**

  
  
Shiro made it to the West Balcony, resisting every urge to just go grab Keith himself, he swore felt what Keith was feeling, rudderless, scared, angry and sick. It was incredible how _deep_ their connection had become...

It was only a week ago on Sunday he went with coworkers to an ultra exclusive club, by chance he met Keith preforming and everything snowballed. Now its Friday and he's involved in a mission to prevent a coup and save the love of his life. 'The love of his life'...Keith quickly became such an immense part of his heart, his _**soul**_.  
  
Honestly, his life felt like a movie. Adam once joked that he really should sell rights to his life's story, if everything goes well today...he's positive Lance would GLADLY jump on the chance to chat up with some movie folks to do it.  
  
"You certainly fill out the Marmora suit nicely." Lotor's voice smoothly in the night air and Shiro turned to him seemingly appearing out of nowhere in the shadows. "You should've been placed in a Senior's uniform, I recognize your backside immediately." Shiro huffed with a little laugh and walked up to the prince to keep himself relatively concealed before removing the hood.  
  
"So much for stealth..." The Prince smiled down at his close friend as they both moved more into the shadows, Shiro lets out a sigh and rests against the wall, "Everything is set, you have to give your speech and then the Presentation Ceremony will start."  
  
"My Dearest will be speaking on my behalf, my attention is on _you_." Shiro looked up at Lotor baffled, "I decided to pull rank for this one, you're coming with me." Shiro was used to Lotor performing bold moves when the mood hits him but this? Right now? The safety of his wife, child and his family. **Keith**. Lotor sensed his concern, "Since time isn't in abundance, I'll be brief. Presenting Ceremonies are archaic Galra traditions that are better left in the past. An Alpha of a Distinguished Rank takes his Omega to be approved by my father before placing a Claiming Bite NOT a Bond, a Bond is made with mutual respect and trust, between Equals." Lotor plays with the tip of his bangs, "Because Keith is in the state that he's in, the Claiming Bite will deeper and painful and will take longer to heal. It's made to make sure the Omega is a total submissive. Claiming Bites are unique to Galra Alphas, Macidus knows this." 

"Such things should be banned." Shiro's tone was flat and he tensed his shoulders, the idea of Keith just being made to obey, to yield...all of the wonderful traits that Shiro adored completely wiped and replaced with some subservient doll. Macidus didn't respect Keith, he didn't respect anyone...he truly was a vile man. Lotor pushed off the wall to stare down at Shiro, his presence is mirroring his father's so expertly that Shiro thought he WAS in front of Zarkon.

"Macidus lives and dies by his pride and protection my mother gives him, currently the most Distinguished Galra in attendance is Commander Sendak...and one Takashi Shirogane." Lotor smiled at Shiro as politely stepped aside so Shiro was face to face a young woman in a black dress suit holding a Tom Ford garment bag and a very recognizable case to Shiro, "Narti, if you would." She nodded and open the case to reveal the White Luxite Blade.

"How did you.."   
  
"I have my ways. You know I _generally_ get what I want." Lotor said with a cheeky smile, "Nevertheless, only a Galra of similar standing can object to a Presenting Ceremony. That Blade is proof of your standing." Lotor leaned over Shiro and took the recently made Luxite Blade that the Marmora gave him, "This is a fine replacement but for this mission, this **final** mission. Keith doesn't need a Marmora coming to his rescue...and as much as I'll miss you in this suit." Lotor places a Gold Lion mask in Shiro's hand and whispers in Shiro's ear. "He needs YOU." Shiro held the Gold Lion mash tightly, all of this started with a him in mask and now it will end with him in a mask. "Get dressed."  
  
"Here? Really Your Highness.."   
  
"I won't peek, _much_. You have my word." Shiro snorted and took his suit, the cold air hit him.

'He needs YOU.' Lotor's words rang in Shiro's ear, he was right...Keith didn't need a faceless Marmora, he needed Shiro. The suit fit him perfectly, he felt more protected in this than the BoM suit...maybe because this was his chance to show himself to Keith. To save him, with no lies or trickery, just himself. This suit was similar to what he wore when he met Keith. Shiro ran his fingers through his hair, slipped the Lion Mask on and took the White Luxite Blade in his hand. The lights inside the ballroom were dimmed, Narti nodded and vanished off the balcony. The Presenting Ceremony was about to start.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Always." And the two entered the last act.

  
  
"Heheh...the guns are primed." Katie grinned in front of 4 monitors, wiggling her fingers and looking comically villainous. Matt was pretty creeped out, understandably.  
  
"Uh, those guns aren't loaded with *gulp* bullets right?"  
  
"Meebbbbe."

"KATIE!" Katie waved her hands and both Holt perked up when their comms came active.  
  
"He~llo, this is Ezor! You ready!?"  
  
"Finally, let's smash some heads."  
  
"Ezor, Zethrid stay focused, this is Acxa, we are in position." Matt nervously laughed and Katie cracked her knuckles.

"It's Showtime!"

**♚♦♦♦** **♚**   
  


  
The Ballroom was filled with wealthy glamorous faces, the ROVER Automatons moved to serve wine to certain guests, the Marmora dashed on the high ledges of the building. Immediately taking down the hired snipers, before they even had a chance to take aim.

The Royal Families of Daizabaal and Altea were joined at the stage, Lotor kept hidden and watched Shiro weave through the crowd. Getting into position, as an Alpha, he understands more than anyone the pain of being away from his Mate. Even though Allura was feet away, she was still in danger...the fear of losing her and his unborn child. This sudden switch in their plan Allura's idea. She wanted to do the speech and confrontation and if she was close enough, perhaps be able to help Keith should it be needed. 

Allura was steadfast, Macidus was hurting Shiro, their good friend...he needed to pay dearly for that and nothing was going to convince her to stop this plan. Oh, how he adored her. Allura was his equal in every way and Lotor was sure this was the same feeling in Shiro. Keith set him alight, restoring his soul...Keith gave him HIS Shiro back. Now Shiro is going to get his love back.  
  
But he REALLY just wanted Shiro to stab Macidus... _multiple times_ with the dullest blade he could find.

Allura stepped to the podium with all the lights and eyes on her, King Alfor and Queen Melenor looked upon their eldest daughter with so much joy and love. She beamed to her parents and turned to Emperor Zarkon and Empress Honerva with the same smile. She quickly spotted her

Lotor in the crowd, found Shiro and then finally found Macidus with Keith. She gave him just a bit of her energy but Macidus' Pull zapped it away. He wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"Good evening and thank you all for presence, your generosity has been phenomenal. For generations, the Kingdom of Altea and the Daizabaal Empire have been at war, countless lives and histories lost in bloodshed. For 20 years we have fostered communication and understanding between our people. Reconnecting and learning to forgive to forge an new future." Allura placed her hand on her belly and smiled, "A future for our children. It is our dearest hope that with the construction of these facilities. We can insure that our people-united at last-can see that future together." The crowd erupt in applause, "Thank you and now I MUST invite Prime Minister Macidus of Daizabaal to speak, who I'm sure has more eloquence than me. I just want to eat cake, eating for two now." The crowd just loved Allura, they ate her words and presence up, she stepped aside to all Macidus to speak and resisted the urge to throw him off the stage.

"My sincerest blessings to your, My Princess..." Macidus flashed a creepy grin and look up at the raised glass rooftops to see the shadows moving into positions. He was convinced his snipers were fire upon the Royal Family. "Unfortunately, I do not have a speech, merely an request to my most gracious Emperor and Empress." Macidus look toward Keith in the crowd and extended his hand towards him. The crowd parted to allow Keith to walk towards the stage.  
  
Yes, this was better...Keith thought, its better for him not to fight, _no pain_.

Macidus will take care of him, he'll give him healthy kits and they'll be _happy_.   
  
But Keith...he didn't ***want*** to do this. A flash of gold caught his eye and Keith paused, his eyes swore he saw a man in a gold lion mask.  
  
 _'You wanna touch me? Little Lion Man?'_  
  
Little...Lion Man..

Keith stopped walking. The Royal Family looked on in confusion and Macidus STEAMED.

Why did that phrase appear in Keith's head? Who WAS that? Lions are regal, _handsome_. Macidus was NONE of those things and he wouldn't accept such a pet name....but in the recesses of Keith's mind, he did recall something.

Keith looked up at Macidus, his eyes for a moment a gorgeous glowing purple. If this was the end, he wanted to have this last word.  
  
"Pig." The crowd gasped, some even snickered, Allura and Romelle kept their laughter hidden behind their hands. Keith smiled wickedly, just wanting to soak this moment in before it was over, the pain was quick, sharp and intense...instantly Keith went completely still, heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing.   
  
"What is this Macidus?" Empress Honerva questioned and he bowed to her, "That is a powerful Pull for such a young Omega."  
  
"Forgive me your Highness, I wanted to present this Omega for your approval." The Empress wasn't impressed and her face showed it.  
  
"He looks...hot blooded." Zarkon interjected in a gruff, "Yet, you want this feral _child_ as your Omega?"  
  
"Yes My Emperor, what he lacks in proper breeding he makes up in potential. My kits will have a strong will." Macidus said in a firm sigh, almost like he was tired. The Pulls were taking from him too. "I present to you Keith Kogane, my Omega, I wish for your approval to our Pairing." Zarkon shared the same expression of his wife, he looked at Keith and raised his hand with a nod. "Thank you."

Macidus bowed and walked off the stage toward Keith, the smile on his face as he approached and touched his face. He whispers into Keith's ear.  
  
"All mine." Macidus released the choker, thumbing Keith's nape. He placed his mouth down and pressed his fangs on Keith's skin.

"Keith." Shiro called out in the darkness, Keith felt something, the smell of Licorice started to give way to a hot Cinnamon, it filled his lungs and there was a spark that because a slow building fire. "I'm here."  
  
 _'You...like me.'_  
  
 _'I do Keith, I truly do.'_  
  
Keith gasped like fire was filling his lungs, _he was alive..._ memories flooded back, the _feeling_. Keith elbowed Macidus hard in the face, gushing blood from his nose and stepped back closer to the stage, he looked so terrified and enraged, a spicy Ginger scent filled the area. Keith's eyes were sharp silts. He was wired, likely to attack anyone and Sendak IMMEDIATELY reacted, he stomped over to the manic Omega.  
  
He didn't make it within an INCH of touching him when a White Luxite blade stabbed the floor between him and where Keith was standing. Keith shakily looked up

To see a man in a Gold Lion mask walk toward the stage, tearing off his jacket and lifting off his mask to reveal his face to the crowd.  
  
"Don't FUCKING touch him." Shiro said with an inhumane bass in his voice that rattled everyone within earshot. "Don't touch him EVER again." That was it! It was go time!

"WHITE LION IS ON THE FIELD! DO IT KATIE!"  
  
"ITS SHOWTIME!" Katie shouted and start tapping on the monitors, the ROVER Automatons dropped the trays and pointed guns at the targeted guests. Green Goo shot out and covered the guests forcing them together. Krolia leapt down in front of Adam and his family, Ulaz and Thace reached the opposite ends of the stage. Kolivian walked through the chaos to stand face to face with Commander Sendak.  
  
"Protect our Emperor and Empress." Sendak snarled at the BoM Leader and glared at Shiro as he stormed closer but his loyalty to Zarkon was absolute, Shiro didn't even look at him, too busy at the frayed shaking Keith. Quickly, Shiro removed his shirt to drape it over Keith's shoulders, brushing back his hair, as he watched the panicked mania drain from Keith's eyes, the smell of him from the shirt, his warmth of his voice. Keith began to tremble with tears, he was so tired and now it was over.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"T-took you...long enough.."   
  
"I'll make it up to you." Shiro rests his forehead on Keith's, something inside him that he couldn't pin was compelling him to do this...he could feel the pain of Macidus' Pull. How hurt Keith was and how hard he resisted. Shiro placed a tender kiss over Keith's brow and moved down till he pressed against his lips. Shiro wanted to remove all of that pain from Keith, he wanted to protect him. And he knew how. The permanent way. And he looked back to Macidus.  
  
One of them had to go, **_he's causing an International Incident_**.   
  
He grabbed his Blade and turned back to face Emperor Zarkon, who looked thunderous at all this chaos erupting around him.

"Great Emperor Zarkon," Shiro began and stabbed the blade into the floor before kneeling, "I came to fight for the man I love and the honor of Daizabaal against one that seek to destroy both."   
  
"And who DARE threatens this." Zarkon immediately turned to Macidus as he wiped his bloody face. The disgraced Prime Minister snarled at Shiro but it was hard to look intimidating with a busted lip.   
  
"No...Macidus is my confidant, his loyalty is without question." Empress Honerva stood up shocked at the mere thought of Macidus betraying her.   
  
"I have an explanation." Lotor walked up to the stage, giving a quick look to Macidus. "Or perhaps you want to Prime Minister?" And he took out the small recorder and pressed play.  
  


'And challenges that are conquer yield the best rewards. You're strong...truly fitting for the throne.'

'T-throne? What are you...talking about?  
  
"Simply put, Daizabaal needs fresh blood with wise minds to lead them.' The audio was blasted throughout the ballroom, 'The Prince is an ill fit, the union of Altea and Daizabaal is a betrayal to all our values and our pride.'

'I failed with King Alfor, this time...there will be no mistakes.'  
  
'The blood of the Royal Families will pave a more traditional and united future for Daizabaal. Our kits will ensure it.'  
  


The colour drained from Macidus face, he looked at Keith who shakily flipped him off. Honerva looked positively MURDEROUS, King Alfor stood up and placed his hands over his wife and daughters. Sendak growled, ready to stomp over to wring Macidus' neck when Shiro blocked his path with his Blade.  
  
"Stay out of this."  
  
"This is beyond your rank." Sendak snarled

"And yours, this is an arena now. So unless you want to want to put your name on the line." Shiro stared up and voice like booming thunder, "Stay out of this." Sendak clenched his fists, ready to fight.  
  
"Stand down Sendak." Zarkon commanded and Sendak relented. "Macidus. Since you crave a throne through blood...you will have to shed your own this night." The Galra soldiers formed a wall, surrounding the area in front of the stage. Macidus legitimately looked terrified, a crude blade was shoved in his chest.   
  
Macidus faced Shiro and the gravity hit him, there was no way he'd survive against him. Shiro was in his prime but there was such a unbridled fury in his eyes. Macidus hated it, he hated it 20 years ago and he hates it now. He charges Shiro with a slash, moving considerably fast for a man at his age.

"You think that I will die here tonight Champion?" Shiro dodged a quick slash that would've been fatal, he had to be on the defense, "That I didn't plan for this."  
  
"Shut up." Shiro pushed back and swung his fist, hitting Macidus in the face but the PM countered with a jab of his blade cutting Shiro's side and that gave Macidus a boost, coming at him stronger than before. Keith clung to Shiro's shirt tightly, he was healing but still so weak. The sounds of metal clashing helped him focus and was...Shiro swordfighting Macidus?  
  
"S-shiro.." Keith shakily stood up and started moving into the arena.  
  
Shiro was on the rebound, cut for cut, Macidus was getting shredded, Shiro was relentless and Macidus knew that, his blade snapped and slumped on the floor, dripping blood.  
  
"Yield." Macidus cackled, "I said Yield."

"*wheeze* the folly of youth...my...end my be near...but yours, dear Champion."  
  
"Keith!" Romelle shouted, Shiro looked back and saw blood dripping out his nose and collapses, Macidus stabs Shiro in the back. Enraged, Shiro backhands the PM in the head hard sending him flying backwards with a loud *crack*.  
  
Shiro didn't hear, or feel anything, he just ran to Keith laying on floor still and pulled him into his arms. Everything felt so heavy and cold.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have time, bring them with me." Shiro could hear voices but they were muffled.

The last thing he heard as he closed his eyes with Keith's still face in his mind was. "Do not separate them."

  
  
**"They are Soulmates."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three weeks passed.** The news story of a potential coup was foiled by a collaborative effort of Altean, Allied and Daizabaal operatives made GREAT press for Gala Fundraiser...sending millions of dollars in support.

Lance was _enjoying_ the cycle, the metrics of Takashi Shirogane-Billionare, philanthropist, War Hero, BoM, 'Champion' of Daizabaal- participated in a 1 on 1 death match against the PM of Daizabaal for love, FUCKING WON and NEARLY died but kept alive by the power of SAID love. The servers were loaded for a week, his team couldn't make articles fast enough.

Lance couldn't help but send Shiro romantic meme and clips of Shiro and Keith to show how Hollywood was practically breaking down the door for an interview for the HOPE of getting rights to his story.  
  
 **Naturally, this made things difficult for him and Keith to reconnect.**

In fact, it made it _impossible_.   
  
Keith wasn't very comfortable with all the attention and Shiro understood it, just being a Billionaire was enough. But...there was more to it. Shiro and Keith nearly died, his memories were a jumbled mess of events jumping all over in his mind. The one thing he recalled vividly clinging to Keith and literally fighting anyone that tried to touch him, even the Empress and if it wasn't for Lotor calming him down, Shiro would be in a cell.

After a week, he and Keith were healthy enough to be apart, Keith needed time to mentally heal, his parents kept him on their ranch that was heavily guarded by BoM. In his drugged haze he watched the medics taking Keith away. The isolation hurt Shiro, he couldn't text or call Keith, just _nothing_...Empress Honerva stated that even though he and Keith *are* Soulmates, the Pull Macidus did to Keith's mind left him mentally fragile. From what she said, Keith needed to accept being a Soulmate to Shiro for any future Bond to stick or it could cause him permanent mental harm. A TRUE Bond is between Equals.  
  
Shiro LONG accepted that's who he was to Keith but Keith...he needed time.  
  
Three weeks became a month, then two months became a year.  
  
 _A full year._  
  
And yet, Shiro waited...he'd wait forever for Keith, no matter how long it took.

  
Groundbreaking begun after the birth of the Royal Babies, a boy and girl, Lotor was overjoyed...and looked every bit of the weary 1st time father. The last time twins were born to Daizabaal resulted in a Civil War, Lotor was confident with their genes their children will be level headed. He and Shiro met at the office for a quick meeting before deciding to go out to get some long deserved drinks.   
  
"They're beautiful." Lotor said wistfully, looking at photos of his children with Shiro, "I'm sure all parents consider their offspring to be the most beautiful of all."

"I don't think I have ever seen Emperor Zarkon _smile_..."  
  
"Me either. It's a new era indeed." Shiro laughed, it was clear the baby granddaughter was Zarkon's favourite while the Empress doted on the grandson. He was more inquisitive while the sister was more active and bold but the two normally stoic Royals clearly were smitten by their status of being grandparents. Shiro was sure King Alfor and Melenor were no different.   
  
"The world will be so new and wonderful for them, thinking of having more?" Lotor look terrified and Shiro busted out laughing. "Haha so no?"

"Fatherhood is..taxing Shiro, Allura and I wouldn't be opposed in a few years." Shiro placed a vigorous pat on his weary royal friend's shoulder. "And what of you? Have you sought out another partner to share your life with?"  
  
"I've gotten offers, several offers...MANY offers." Shiro said in exhaustion, "I'm content."  
  
"Content? Such an inadequate state of being for such an extraordinary man." Both men entered the elevator to head down to the parking level.  
  
"Content IS happy, Your Highness."   
  
"But ARE you?" Truthfully, Shiro wasn't, not fully...he was patient for Keith, he LOVED Keith but he feared that perhaps, after everything. Keith didn't share the same feeling. And well, that was his right, Shiro wasn't entitled to Keith's affection because he saved him. This wasn't the 1500s

"I am content...but...*sigh* he needs time." Shiro smiled, "I don't think I have time left."  
  
"Your birthday is coming up is it not, Sunday correct?"   
  
"Ah! Yes, haha...wow I'll be 46, didn't think I'd even make it to 40 much less approaching 50." Shiro leaned against the wall of the elevator, looking at the beautiful city skyline as sunset gently took the stage.

"Well, your life has certainly been an series of action set pieces hasn't it?" Shiro nodded and Lotor covered his hand over Shiro's warmly, the prince was found a way to touch him and Shiro was thankful for it. "One has to admire the serendipitous path of one's life." And Shiro looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in serendipity?"

"Becoming a father has had a profound change in me Shiro, Allura and my children...none of that would have been possible without you." The elevator were approaching the parking level, Lotor tilted Shiro's chin to stare into his eyes, "Our relationship was born in serendipity. My arrogance kept me blind and as cliche as it sounds, my children opened my eyes.." The elevator dinged on the parking level and the doors opened. Lotor stepped back so Shiro could walk out first and see Keith leaning against his new Lamborghini Design 90 bike.  
  
 _Was he dreaming?_

"I believe this is where we part." Lotor smiled and placed a quick kiss on the side of Shiro's head, "Take care of him Kogane."   
  
"Your Highness." Keith bowed and tied his longer hair back, Shiro didn't have chance to thank Lotor...he was trying to find words. Trying to take in Keith, KEITH, his Keith looking impossibly more gorgeous and confident than he could ever imagine. This was a dream and yet the scent of Honey Butter filling his lungs again.  
  
"K-keith I..."  
  
"What happened to the Aston Martin?" Keith cooed in that husk that Shiro missed.

"I...believe you took it."   
  
"*I* took it? You sure you didn't give it to me?" Shiro closed the gap, his fingers inched to touch him, to feel his skin, to kiss those lips. _Please don't reject me_. "I'm at least 99% sure you included a house in that package?"  
  
"Yes...yes I did." Keith's warm hands on his face, the feel of his fingers on his lips...the connection returned and all the fatigue vanished instantly. "Baby..."  
  
"Thank you for giving me time. Appreciated it." Keith pulled him down into a heavy kiss, Shiro shuttered, he felt like everything inside him sparked alive. Shiro nearly toppled them on his bike and caught Keith as they laughed, a year without this feeling, without this joy and Shiro could've died right here with Keith kissing his tears. Holding him tightly and laughing in his ear. "Take me home."  
  
"My Alpha."

♚♦♦♦♚

**Song to listen to- Coup De Grace by Röyksopp**

  
The sun disappeared over the horizon and night rolled in magnificently, everything felt new and alive...the air was cool, smelled like rain was coming, Keith kept his hands around Shiro's waist and rests his head on his back as he drove through the long mountain road. Nothing was the same anymore, Shiro understood everything so much more clearly, he could feel Keith's heartbeat in rhythmn with his own, they shared one breath. It was beautiful and as he rode through the light drops of rain on the road, he lead them through the private path overlooking a secluded lake and a modern cliffside mansion that looked straight out a magazine. Unlike the mansion in the city, this one felt more like Shiro. Large, distinguished, gorgeous...welcoming with just a hint of edge. The lights turned on when they pulled up and Keith took a moment to just stare at it while Shiro stared at him..there was nothing more beautiful on this planet than he.  
  
"Why..do you need all this space?" Keith asked calmly and innocently even, "There's so much."  
  
"I asked myself that when I designed it." Shiro held Keith against him, "At the time..I was fresh off my divorce, newly cured and 68 million dollars richer. I wanted to have a place to fill it with parties, with people...and that never happened." Keith turned in Shiro's arms, pulling off his helmet to look into his golden eyes as the raindrops increased, "In reality, I buried myself in projects to keep my mind off being alone and quiet." Keith tugged on Shiro's collar and led him up to the door, just kissing beneath his jaw.  
  
"Not tonight...let's make some noise." Keith nipped and fuck, Shiro fumbled through his pockets to get his phone to unlock the door. He scooped Keith up before crossing the threshold and headed towards his bedroom.  
  
 **It happened fast** , the second Keith's feet touched the carpet he tugged his wet jacket off frantically, still keeping his lips locked with Shiro's. He grabbed his head and carded fingers through the white strands, pulling and demanding for Shiro to kiss harder, _longer_ , even as the older man yanked his belt loose and cupped Keith's crotch. The pants were needlessly constraining, he could feel out his hard dick in the fabric and sunk to his knees to pull the zipper down. Keith gasped, he was mouthing 'Please' and Shiro would've said something if his mouth wasn't currently full, the taste, youth and hot on his tongue, strong and alive. A year felt like an eternity to Shiro but he never lost faith that what he and Keith shared wasn't something constructed out of games and money...it was deeper, **purer.**

Keith jolted, his body tensing from the tongue on his shaft, the sensation of being devoured and collapsed over Shiro who simply picked him up and propped him against the wall of his bedroom. He didn't construct high ceilings for nothing.   
  
"S-shiro...f." Keith shook and locked his legs around Shiro's head, he was getting dizzy but Gods did it ever feel good. "F-finger me..please. I missed your fingers so much..." Shiro gently brought Keith down and spun him around, roughly yanking down those fucking pants. His fangs were hurting, protruding out ready to bite.  
  
Not yet...not till Keith said yes, Shiro instead mouthed hot sucking kisses on Keith's sweating skin, over those moles that lead like constellations on his body. He saw them in his dreams and Shiro was going to stop until his tongue pressed each one. Shiro flipped Keith around and thumbed his red lips, guiding his fingers inside the hot wet mouth, Keith fooled with his tongue and sucked, those Galra purple eyes glowing in the dark. He's never seen a more gorgeous man and he pulled his fingers out and slid a sticky sweat path down to Keith sternum. Ghosting over his dripping dick, working up pre and that's when Shiro realized...Keith's slick, there wasn't any? Keith chuckled when he saw Shiro's perplexed face.  
  
"Yeah...I was training with the Marmora for a year. Kinda...had to learn to control it better." Keith panted with a grin, "You don't want to go into a sloppy Heat around a bunch of Alpha BoM members. End up in a pile...and they're REALLY big...so thick and-" Shiro slammed his lips down and pushed himself up against Keith, slipping his finger deep side as Keith laughed and moaned devilishly.

"Nope, no, you..." Shiro muttered with his voice dipping deeper and hotter, "Tease." and sent his fingers in deeper, working them against the walls and stroking his core until they became a sticky with Keith's slick. The smell made Shiro's stomach growl, he was famished. Keith bit his lip as he came, he was standing on his tiptoes and dragged his nails down Shiro's shoulder, its been so long since he was soaking like this. The look in Shiro's eyes, possessive and powerful and still he wanted more.  
  
"I-I want it...your knot, give it to me."

Now it was Shiro's turn to be a tease, he held Keith's hands over his head and placed his clothed length against Keith's belly. Keith twitched and fidgeted from the heat, it was so thick, the wet spot growing but still restrained. It HAD to hurt, Keith thought to himself but his body was being played with, trembling and filled with three of Shiro's fingers, a fourth threatening to breech him.   
  
"Oh my fuck, sto-op, c'mon your knot!"  
  
"No." Shiro mocked with a smile and Keith laughed in frustration, his pout was so cute, this teasing might become a thing. Shiro had patience to spare and Keith whined, chewing on his cheek and rocked his waist, Shiro was not prepared for the way his hips moved against the wall...there was a finesse and rhythm in those movements that had him ready to blow with the thought of that body on his dick.

"Please...Daddy, I want your knot." Shit, SHIT, whatever fucking power and control Shiro thought he had was gone, utter evaporated. He let one of Keith's hand to hold him up on his thigh, unzip his fly and let Keith take him inside.   
  
Finally, as one, the smell of them...joined as one.

Shiro honestly did not know where his scent ended or Keith's began, he clung and drove in deeper, feeling every ending of his form just crackle with the Alpha drive to mate, breed, consume...claim...that was the word that scared him the most. Claim.  
  
Even as he pounded into Keith...the fear that this would end, that Keith would leave him, that this was a pity fuck or something else. Shiro didn't want that. Keith cupped his face when he felt the speed drop, he looked into Shiro's eyes clear and sure.  
  
"Shiro, I wouldn't be here if I didn't WANT to be." Keith cooed and kissing the end of Shiro's nose, "I love you Takashi Shirogane." Keith smiled with tears building up in his eyes, "Will You Marry Me?" Shiro nearly stumbled out of rhythm, he laughed and kissed Keith over and over again.   
  
"Again...ask me again, _please_."  
  
"Takashi Shirogane, will you marry me?" Keith whispered so tenderly in a whisper that was so decadent, "You better say yes."  
  
"Yes...I'll marry you." Shiro smiled through the tears, a kiss sweeter than the last, "Yes."  
  
A chance meeting, several card transactions and passionate nights, a failed coup...  
  
All so Takashi Shirogane could meet Keith Kogane, his **Soulmate**.

As the sun rose, Keith lovingly bared his nape, Shiro planted a gracious kiss as they clasping hands. Sharing a vow no one else would hear.   
  
There wasn't any pain, any fear. Just something wonderful and new was starting, it was all **Serendipitous**.  
  


_And Shiro pressed down._


End file.
